Healer? Vampire? Both?
by shayblack
Summary: Young Isabella Swan moves to Forks after her mother dies a mysterious death. Bella feels partially responsible for her mother’s death, as she can heal people. Can she find solace in the new small town? EXB AXJ EmXR Rated T for now, maybe M later
1. Chapter 1

Healer? Vampire? Both?

**A/N: I don't really know if this story can go anywhere please let me know what you think!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**B POV**

My mother's death was such a shock. She was working her shift at the hospital one day in June, and when she came home that night, she looked terrible, pale as a ghost. Her normally glowing face looked almost transparent. I would feed her and take care of her. She was confined to her bed for a few days.

One day, one of the last of the school year, I was called to the office. The principal told me the bad news, my mother had passed away. I knew it was coming, she had filled out her death certificate the day she came home from work. It said she suffered a cerebral hemorrhage. That is, indeed what happened, the principal told me. I looked to the sun-glared window, but saw nothing. I ran from the office, and drove home.

Let me explain how this could be. My mother and I call ourselves good witches. We don't ride brooms, we don't even cast spells. A better word for my mom's gift could be "healer." She can sense when a person is in pain, and even removes the pain by touch. She chose to work as Head Nurse in Scottsdale, AZ. Once, I asked her how her gift, the healing, works, and she told me, "I don't do anything it's all a work of God. I find the pain in a person, remove it and send it to God. My life is one of service, and so is yours, Bella dear." I still don't understand, but there is no way I can ask her to clarify. I wonder if I could have done anything to save her. If I could have lessened her pain, maybe she could have lived. But I try not to think about it, it's in the past.

My mother was my best friend, because I have a gift too, I found it hard to really connect with other normal people. I have a visual gift, I can see what is happening, right now, anywhere in the world. I only need to be relaxed and look into a reflective surface with the sun shining on it. I just think of a place, and I can see it and what is going on there. I usually use the pond in the woods behind my house, because the scenery is so calming, and I don't get distracted by anything there. I am a special 'witch,' because I have part of my mother's gift too. My mother could heal anyone, as long as their injury was not fatal. I can only heal minor things, a pulled or strained muscle, headaches, minor cuts.

The majority of the women on my mother's side of the family have some gift. My aunt, Finnovair, can see the future and influence you to do what she wishes. That is freaky, and mother and I stay away from her. Until now, that mother is dead. I have no family remaining, and must decide what to do with my life. I don't have a father, either. Well, he left mother when I was an infant, so I have no memory of the man.

So, I am a minor and the law says I need a guardian, and this aunt is my only living relative, so I have to live with her. I am currently stalling them both, and in a few weeks I can live legally on my own. It's October now, and my 18th birthday is in December. I plan on moving north after I sell my mother's house, and some of her things. It is too depressing to live here, in the house my mother lived in, decorated and made into our home. The memories haunt me, and I can hardly get to sleep at night.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It is my 18th birthday, December 21, and I just signed the last paper saying my mother's house is officially sold. I have most of the stuff packed, that I am taking with me. I have been searching the north in my pond, and found a place I want to go, the Olympic Peninsula. It looks so calm and serene there, just what I need. After I found an area to live, from my visions in the pond, I need to look for a home now.

Some research of the area showed me that the small town of Forks is basically all I want. I called up a real-estate agent and found a small house I could rent. I will be in Forks by the end of the month, enrolled in my senior year of high school. I will be starting after the Christmas break, in January.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, here goes nothing. It is January 8th, my first day of school at Forks High. I spent the few days between moving in and this morning decorating my house and learning how to get around the small town. Forks is tiny, about 3000 people. It has a small hospital, one grocery store, several small family owned shops, and two diners. The school is not hard to find, like everything else, it's along the main drag. I bought myself some furniture, couch, chairs, and kitchen table. The rest I brought from home in Mother's old Chevy truck. I made myself breakfast before locking the front door and heading to school.

Walking into the office, I pull up my hood as it starts to rain. I have noticed that rain is Fork's most prominent feature.

"Hello. I'm Bella Swan, I called you a short while ago, I am a new student." I tell the secretary in the small, professional looking office.

"Oh, hello dear. I am Miss Cleary let me get your schedule for you." She says, bustling through her papers. She looks maternal, round faced and caring.

"Thanks," I say as she hands me a schedule, school map and slip for the teachers to sign. She shows me several of the buildings, outlining my best route for the day.

Wishing me luck, she sends me on my way. I look quickly at the map before looking for the English building. I enter the classroom tentatively, unsure if I got the right one.

"Mr. Mason?" I ask, handing him my slip.

"Ahh, the rumored Bella Swan finally appears. The office ladies have been gossiping about you." The middle aged man with an aching back says, happily taking my slip to sign.

"Umm, yea." I say, totally embarrassed, face flushing. He signs the slip and hands me a book before sending me to my seat in the back of the room.

I had a feeling that I won't like English class in Forks. As I take off my coat, I notice everyone staring at me. I sit down, looking at the syllabus that was on top of my new textbook. I am a bookworm, reading about the places I've seen in my pond. Usually English is my favorite subject. I notice that I have read all these stories, the classics like Shakespeare and Austen, already. I could have used all my essays from Arizona, but in my haste to move, I threw all that kind of stuff out. The class passes by in a daze.

"Bella? What's your next class?" A nerdy looking boy with terrible acne asks me.

"Um, Government in building Six with Jefferson." I say, quickly referring to my new schedule. He looks a bit over-eager to help me. I notice most of the guys in the classroom are staring at me, hoping for some attention.

"Oh, I have Trig, and Government is on my way, I can take you." He says, definitely over-eager.

"Sure." I say, grateful to not need the map. He takes my bag, leading the way out of the classroom.

"I'm Eric, by the way."

"Hi Eric."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The rest of the morning passed in the same manner, teachers giving me a book, directing me to a seat, the students, mostly the guys, stealing glances at me all class. I never really was noticed back home, since everyone knew mother's powers, they all stayed away, afraid for some reason. I had a few friends, mostly children of people who worked with Mother, and saw the good she did. I am attractive, getting my mother's pale Irish skin and green eyes, and I assume my father's chestnut brown hair. I let it grow long, waving down to my waist. I am thin, with just the right amount of curve to my figure. Boys back home never seemed to notice, but now all the guys are staring. I even heard a few whispering in Spanish class about my "cuerpo caliente".

Now I am in line at lunch with Jessica, the person with enough guts to approach me in Spanish class, and the first girl to do so. She is prattling on about classes and who the hot guys are. I never cared to gossip and such, so I tune her out, nodding when she pauses in conversation, grinning here and there. We sit at a large table, near the center of the cafeteria, with several of the people I met today. Eric, the guy from English, Angela from Calculus and Mike from Government, along with a few other faces. We all talk for a few minutes, and I get to know the names of several people.

About ten minutes into lunch, three of the most gorgeous people I have ever seen enter the cafeteria. They all are paler than pale, thin and beautiful. They waltz in gracefully, get their food and sit at an empty table near the corner of the room.

"Who are they?" I ask Jessica, pointing to the newcomers.

"Oh, they are the Cullens. They are all adopted and _together_ together." She answers, somewhat annoyed. I don't understand, but she launches into a story about them. "They are all adopted by Dr. Carlisle Cullen. The short, dancer-like one is Alice. The blond guy who looks like he's in pain is her boyfriend, Jasper. The other one is Edward. Jasper has an actual sister, Rosalie, also adopted, but she graduated last year with their other adopted brother, Emmett, HER boyfriend. They are going to college in Seattle now."

"That's odd, to be adopted, but dating?" I say, eyeing up the single guy, Edward, deciding to check them out after I get home. If the father is into adopting children to set them up... maybe I should tell them I'm an orphan.

"Yeah, their dad, Dr. Cullen, is like a matchmaker. But don't even think about Edward, he doesn't date." She says, clearly annoyed. I wonder when he turned her down. "Apparently no one is good enough for him."

"Aren't they old to be adopted?" I ask, curious about them. Something seems off, but I can't tell now, maybe a viewing session will fill in some answers. I notice Edward glancing at our table, almost glaring at me.

"Yea, they are. They were adopted when they were five or something, and they still live with the Cullen's. I think they are really tight, as far as adopted families go. They always go on trips together."

Jessica goes back to gossiping about who's dating who and if so-and-so is really cheating on his girlfriend. I drift in and out of the conversation,

The Cullens get up to leave, and walk past our table to get rid of their trays. As they pass, I feel something from the blond one, the one Jessica said looked like he was in pain, and it seems like he is in intense pain. I turn to look at him surely someone won't be walking around if they are in that kind of pain. But it confuses me, the majority of the pain is radiating from his throat. How can that be? Before I can really sense anything, he is gone, his siblings following quickly behind him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**What do you guys think? Should I continue?**

**Review please!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is just an idea I had, please give me suggestions or criticisms!**

**Do you think this is a good idea? And I promise it will get more interesting as I go, just bear with me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, SM is one lucky lady.**

Chapter 2

BPOV

"Bella, what is your next class?" Jessica asks as I turn back to the table.

"Physics." I answer after referring to the schedule again.

"I can take you, Bella. I'm in Physics too!" Mike says, grinning madly. He hit on me the whole way from Government to Calculus. But he is cute, so I agree to go with him.

I wouldn't want to get lost, that's worse than being hit on for five minutes, walking into class late your first day. The stares are already bad enough, when I don't have to apologize for being late.

"Sure, Mike." I say as we get up, leaving the cafeteria.

We walk to the Physics class, chatting with Angela, who is also with us. I really like Angela she seems way more down to Earth than the boy-obsessed Jessica. She asks if I had any problems today, and whether or not I like this school yet. I tell her it is too early to tell, but the guys seem to stare more here than Arizona, which made her chuckle and blush.

I give the teacher my pass to sign. She hands me a book and points out my desk, the only open seat in the classroom. It happens to be beside the brooding Cullen, Edward.

I walk to my seat, and set down my books, instantly sensing the same strange pain radiating from Edward. So, I definitely wasn't imagining it then. For a bit I thought I imagined it, since Jess said he was in pain, and he looked like it, and didn't appear to be breathing either.

I look over to Edward to see his beautiful face, and find it contorted in rage. His black eyes staring at me like he wanted to attack. I was going to introduce myself, but the shock of his face throws me off. Odd, why is he glaring? I shut down my body defensively, much like when my aunt is trying to make me do something, like move in with her.

Did Jasper tell him that I was staring? That wouldn't make me furious, if someone was staring at me. I would ask why they are being so rude, but I wouldn't get that mad. But I have never believed in violence. Mother always said love is the strongest emotion and everything can be solved through love. I guess I believe what Mother says, and never resort to violence in any situation.

All through Physics I was having an internal debate. Do I reveal my 'gift' to this boy who is in terrible pain? Or should I keep the secret, like Mother always warned me? Since he is glaring at me, it is easy for me to ignore the pain I am feeling coming from him. I wonder if he is angry at me, or at the cause of his pain. What could that be? Why do the two beautiful looking boys have intense throat pain?

When my best friend back home, Shannon, needed her tonsils out, her throat caused her great pain, but it was nothing like this. Her tonsils gave her issues in fifth grade, before she knew our secret, so neither Mother nor I could do anything to help her. So is that it, I just wait for the end of class, and offer to take him to the nurse, or the hospital?

Or should I do what is right, and at least attempt to heal him? I don't know if my healing gift is strong enough, but maybe I can make his rage disappear. I try to turn back to the Physics lesson, but I have missed too much of the beginning, so I deem it hopeless.

Glancing around the classroom, I notice a few guys, Mike included, staring at me. There is intense curiosity in their eyes, maybe wondering what I did to Edward Cullen. I give that scary boy another glance, half hoping the glare has gone away, but it hasn't. He is gripping his side of the lab table now, almost like he is trying to rip it apart. Odd, why is he so angry, but not really doing anything about it? Does he have anger management issues? I guess beauty has its price.

By the time the class is almost over, I have resolved to talk to this boy after class, and offer myself, to help him. I know it is against what Mother always said, keep our gifts secret, except from those we trust. And I definitely don't trust this boy who looks like he could tear me to shreds. There is something about this boy that makes me want to heal him, make his pain go away. It's like I hurt too, sensing his pain.

The bell rings and the beautiful guy in pain picks up his book and dashes from the classroom. Quickly, I get up my things and attempt to follow him. When I get out the door, my eyes search for him, but he is nowhere to be found. It's like he vanished.

"Bella, what's the hurry?" Mike asks, at my side looking nervous.

"I was just going to ask that guy, Cullen or whatever, if he needed help to the nurse's office. But he just disappeared." I improvise, knowing that now is not the time to reveal my Witch-ness.

"What happened during class? Did you stab him or something?" Mike asks me.

"Huh? No, he looked like he ate something bad for lunch," I continue to lie. Mike seems to buy the story.

"Oh, what's your last class?" He asks as we walk away from the Physics room.

"Ugh, gym." I say, after a final look at the schedule.

I never really liked gym class. In Arizona it was only required for two years, and I got that out of the way early. Here in Forks, gym was required all four years of high school. It wasn't that I wasn't good at sports, its' just that when others got hurt, I wanted to heal them all. Which obviously wasn't an option, considering the secrecy, and who would believe that I'm a "good witch"? They all suspected, or rather, knew of my mother's talent, but no one suspected so much from me aside from Shannon. It is hard to be best friends with someone and not know all their secrets.

"I have gym too! What a coincidence!" He says all eager again. It can't be that much of a coincidence, Forks High is a small school, only around 400 students in all four grades. My graduating class back home was over 400.

"Yea Mike, what a coincidence," I say rolling my eyes as we head toward the gym together.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The first day of school wasn't too bad, aside from all of the staring. The whole Cullen ordeal is a bit odd, but I can't worry too much. After my dinner, I decide to go for a short walk in the woods behind my home, since the rain has stopped.

I noticed that rain is a very prominent feature in Forks. Hopefully I can find enough sunny times to view as much as I want. The only way I can see is if the sun is reflecting, and the clouds need to disappear for that. Hmmm. Maybe Forks isn't the best place for me after all. I'll give it a few more weeks before I decide to leave.

After a long walk, I did not find a pond, but did see some herbs that I like for teas. I picked a few, so I could have a warm tea once I got inside. January is a cold month in Washington. I'll need more sweaters if I do stay. Mother was big on making herbal teas, saying they help keep her powers strong. I just like the smell of herbs in boiling water, it comforts me, reminds me of my childhood.

Also, when Mother would work, she would brew specific teas for her patients' individual illnesses, and they would swear the tea worked better than any 'real' medicine. Of course, we knew it was Mother's healing power that made them feel better, but the tea is a nice cover story. The hospital where she worked is really into the "homeopathic treatments and alternative medicine," teas, music therapy, burning incense, acupuncture, so her gifts were appreciated, not questioned.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The rest of my first week of school was quite similar to the first day, guys staring, and Mike hitting on me and walking me to most of my classes. I sat with the same group at lunch, and I think I know all of their names. On Sunday, as long as the weather is nice, we are planning on going to the park so everyone can get to know me better, and I can see what people do around Forks.

There is one major difference, comparing Monday to the rest of the week; Alice was the only Cullen in school. Both Edward and Jasper were absent. Alice looked depressed, sitting all by herself, moping around. I wanted to ask her to join us, but I didn't know if Jessica would like that. From our conversations, it seemed like Alice and Jessica were rivals right after the Cullens moved here. I don't understand, but I never got into that whole scene before, so I just accept that some girls are more the shallow, bubble gum and pig-tails types.

I would sit at lunch, half listening to the gossip, and wonder if the Cullen boys were okay. Did they get some mysterious illness? Are they in the hospital, and that's why Alice looks so glum? I almost felt it was my duty to help them, if they were sick.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Friday after school, we all agreed to meet in the park Sunday, as long as it wasn't raining. Or worse, snowing. I was excited to be doing something, making friends. I think I am finally starting to get over Mother being gone.

Saturday morning I awoke to a strange thing, sunlight streaming in my bedroom window! I got ready in a hurry, heading outside. I was bundled up, the weather still chilly, and began a second search for a pond, or anything I could use to view. Already, I missed viewing other places. It is my escape from reality, something I desperately needed.

About an hour into my hike, I came across a large meadow, with a perfect pond in the center. It's just like the one from home, only I assume this one is natural. Mother put in a pond for me, once she realized my gift, so I always had a place to go. Immediately, I sit down on the edge, getting ready to view, clearing my mind.

Once I felt relaxed, almost like my body could melt into the pond, I opened my eyes. I looked immediately above me; well, looking at myself from above. I just wanted to make sure my gift didn't go away. I don't know if they can, but it was a few weeks, and I haven't gone that long without viewing before.

I begin searching around my area, making sure there were no bears, or whatever predators live in Washington, were around. Then I looked for Shannon, my best friend. She was out shopping with Marie, her younger sister. They were trying on dresses, and I remembered that our school's winter ball was coming up. Giving them their privacy in the dressing room, I decided to check on Edward and Jasper. I hope they are alright or at least getting better.

I found Edward first, walking, no running through the woods. His eyes looked much brighter brown, almost golden, not the black pits they were on Monday. I hope that means he's better. Satisfied, I move on to the other Cullen brother, Jasper. I find him quickly, also out in the woods. He is with another teen, Emmett, his other brother, I assume. They are running around, joking. All of a sudden, they are in a clearing, along with a Grizzly bear mother and two cubs. They appear to harass her, taunt her. Emmett is quite large, and he picks up one of the cubs. Terrified, I leave the vision, unwillingly, since my hand, reaching out to save them, disturbed the water. Sometimes my visions seem so real, it's hard to remember that I'm not there.

What can I do?

Do I call for an ambulance? I don't even know where to tell it to go.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Well, what do you think? Should I continue? **

**I need Reviews!**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's something for you. Thanks for the reviews, keep it up!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, SM created the characters.**

Chapter 3

B POV

I was worried sick all weekend.

Did the brothers die?

Why would they taunt a mother bear?

I hope my visions are not going wrong. Can they get faulty if you don't use them for a few weeks? I wish Mother was here, just so I could ask her questions. Worried about my other gift going away, I cut my leg, and then I healed it right away. That particular gift hasn't gone away, so maybe it was a fluke, the vision.

My aunt might even be helpful now, since she knows about the gifts, but as I don't want to live with her, legal adult or not, I don't want to make any contact. Her gift still terrifies me, and I am not sure I can block her now, in this state of mind.

I didn't even go to the park Sunday, even though it was still sunny and warmer. Jessica called around 7, and I told her I wasn't feeling well. And in a way I was telling the truth, I was worrying myself into sickness, over the two crazy Cullen boys.

What good is a gift, if you can't do anything about what you see? I was half tempted to drive around, searching for their house, or maybe show up at the hospital, asking if two teenagers were brought in, after a bad wildlife encounter.

My mind was racing all day, unable to decide on any course of action.

I slept in on Monday, waking up around noon, since I was up until very early in the morning, worrying. I figured it would be in my best interest to just skip the rest of the day of school. I cleaned my little house, and went grocery shopping. I tried to keep myself busy, but it didn't work. I was still extremely worried about Jasper and Emmett. I have never even seen Emmett, but I can't help feeling tortured for him.

In the check-out line in the grocery store, I saw the local paper. I picked it up, having not gotten a subscription. Maybe that is something I should do, having a paper everyday is something I was used to, helped with my morning routine.

Once I got home and put the food away, I looked at the paper. Not surprisingly, there was very little to it. Some local news, a short sports section, some sales papers. I didn't see any article on two teens being mauled by a bear, so I hope that means they are okay. The obituaries on the back page were no help either, only reporting two elderly citizens passing on.

After spending the afternoon fretting about, probably looking like a crazy person, I decided I needed some normalcy. I called Jessica and we talked for about an hour. She asked if I was feeling better, she missed me yesterday, and was worried about me. Everyone knew I lived alone, so she wanted to know if there was anything she could do to help. She offered to make me soup, take me to the doctors, anything. I thanked her for the offers, but I was really feeling better. I told her goodbye, and I will see her tomorrow in school.

I went to bed early Monday night, hoping to get some much needed rest. I put on my iPod, hoping the music would soothe me to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tuesday, I woke up without a problem. Of course, I had a nightmare about Jasper and Emmett being mauled by the Grizzly bear, but there wasn't anything I could do about that. The rain had returned to its post once again.

Walking into English class, I noticed someone different in the seat beside mine. A short little girl, with dark hair, and a graceful looking body waved to me. She smiled as I sat down.

"Hello, Bella! I had to switch out of French into Spanish, for some crazy reason, and now I have English first hour." Alice Cullen explains to me, all bubbly and happy again.

If she is happy and all smiles, it probably means her adopted brother and her boyfriend are fine. Unless she is an incredibly talented actress and they are in the hospital, on their deathbeds, as I feared.

"Hello, umm, what is your name again?" I ask, sitting down while keeping an eye on this girl.

"I'm so sorry, my name is Alice Cullen. I just assumed you knew everyone by now," Alice explains, and I can't detect any note of false happiness. So this must mean her family is okay.

"That's alright, I'm just terrible with names," I lie, hoping she buys it. Mother always told me I needed to learn how to lie better, if I wanted to keep our family secret.

"Oh. How do you like Forks? It the rainy, cold weather too much for you yet?" She asks, being friendly.

Her niceness is too much to ignore, so I talk to her, "No, I don't really mind the rain. The cold is definitely another thing." I respond, making a face. Arizona never truly prepared me for the winter months.

"Oh, why don't you like the cold?" She asks, curiosity filling her golden brown, sparkling eyes.

"I never expected it to seep into my bones. The cold damp feeling never leaves, does it?" I ask a laughing Alice.

"No, I don't suppose it does leave. The Olympic Peninsula is one of the coldest parts of the country. Why did you come here?" She asks, and I cannot help but tell her the truth, or most of the truth anyway.

"When my mother unexpectedly died, I just couldn't bear living in her house anymore. After I did research, I decided that Washington is about as different from Arizona as you can get. So, here I am."

"Do you mind living alone? I don't think I could manage a house by myself." She says with another sweet smile, and I start to like Alice a lot.

"It's not too bad. I really like my privacy, and I have always been mature, since Mother worked long hours at the hospital. The first night was spooky, though, with the house settling, I thought ghosts were roaming around." I confide in the little spunky girl.

We keep the chat up all class, and I find that I like this girl more than anyone I met in Forks so far. She didn't show anything that made me think her brothers were hurt, so I was feeling better than I had since I viewed them in the pond. Before I know it, the bell is ringing and I haven't heard a word Mr. Mason said.

"See you later, Bella!" Alice cheerily says with a wave of her dainty white hand.

"Bye, Alice." I reply, smiling at my newest friend in Forks.

Alice was in my Spanish class too, and I should have realized it, when she mentioned the switch earlier. We chatted a bit before class, but it is harder to talk in Spanish class, the teacher follows the rules closer. Jessica gave me an odd look, like I was committing base treachery talking to Alice.

At lunch I was bombarded by Jessica, "What do you think you were doing in Spanish?" She demands, looking furious.

"Umm, Alice moved to my English class and we chatted for a bit. In Spanish she just wanted to see how my day was going. She likes to talk a lot." I answer, trying to patch up the apparent blow to our friendship.

"Why did she look so happy to see you? Did you two become best friends?" She practically shouts.

"No, Jess, I already said she was talking to me all English, prattling on about fashion, and you know I can't keep up with that. I just nodded my head when she was talking, I don't even remember anything specific she said." I make up on the spot, actually replaying my first day with Jessica.

Not being the brightest student, Jessica seems to buy my story. Maybe I am better at lying.

"Okay. I forgive you. But just remember what I told you before, Alice Cullen is NOT someone you want to get mixed up with." Jessica replies, her voice returning to the happy tone I have gotten used to. I wonder if she will always be such a drama queen, and if I really want to be Jessica Stanley's friend.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Edward was in Physics again. He smiled at me, and I blushed.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen. I'm terribly sorry I didn't introduce myself on your first day," he tells me with a wicked grin.

The painful feeling is still coming from his throat, but it is not nearly as bad. Maybe he was sick after all.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan. Are you feeling better?" I ask, totally unthinking.

"What?" He asks totally startled by my question. Crap, I ruined it, now he knows there is something up here. Why don't I think before I talk?

"You just looked like you were in so much pain last Monday I assumed you were sick or something." I improvise.

"Oh, you must have noticed. Forgive me, Bella. I did feel bad, but I'm all better now." He answers, catching up with a crooked grin that sends my mind reeling. _I must be better at lying, if he bought it so quickly._

After a few seconds, I remember how to breathe, and ask him something else, "Does your entire family have golden brown eyes? I like them," I say without really thinking. _His eyes are the same wonderful color as Alice's._

"Umm, yea. We noticed it after Carlisle adopted all of us. Even he and Esme have the same eyes. Some people question if we aren't their real children," Edward responds.

Just then the Physics teacher comes in to start class. She talks all class about things that do not interest me in the slightest, Newton's Laws or something like that. The only thing I can focus on is the hot boy next to me. _If I didn't know any better, I would think I'm in love with Edward Cullen. _Just as I think this, I notice Edward grimace and move away from me, to the same position he was in the first day.

I look over to him, questions in my eyes. _Did he read my mind?_

Edward seems to nod his head the slightest fraction of an inch, but I can't be sure.

"Mr. Cullen, do you know the answer?" Our teacher asks him.

"Newton's Second Law states that an object in motion will stay in motion and an object at rest will stay at rest." He answers perfectly.

_Odd, I could have sworn he was paying attention to my every move, not Ms. Thomson's lecture._

Edward grins now, looking out the window.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As the days go on, I fall into a pattern at school. In English, Alice and I chat all period, and she does finally lecture me about my fashion sense. I have a natural, almost a hippy view on clothes. I wear jeans and simple tops, clogs or trendless boots. My shirts are usually loose blouses or thick wool sweaters.

In Spanish, I would smile at Alice, but otherwise ignore her, and focus on Jessica. I told Alice that Jessica is defensive, and Alice found this hilarious, but agrees to go along with it. She seems to think I need to be friends with Jessica too, since we met first. Jasper is also back in school, but I never see him, except for lunch hour. He doesn't appear to have any broken bones or deep scars, so I gave up trying to figure that out.

At lunch, I sit with Jessica, Mike, Angela, along with several others, and I think I have their names all down. Last weekend, the whole gang and I went out to see a movie, some comedy that had me near tears, laughing. They all seem to like me and welcome me into their circle. Even though there is little to do in Forks, especially during winter, I found that I am invited to whatever they are doing.

Edward and I talk casually through Physics, but I find myself blocking him like I do my aunt, even though I don't even know if he can read minds. He would be the first male I met that had powers, normally it's a girl thing. He doesn't seem to notice my blocking, but every now and then, he looks really frustrated for no reason. He might be keeping it quiet because he doesn't want to spill the secret. His throat pain doesn't seem to go totally away either.

It is Tuesday, in the middle of February and snow has fallen on Forks. I can't say I like it, but it is better than rain, prettier. Alice has finally talked me into a shopping trip Friday, after school. She demands that I get a few 'nicer' items. _'You never know when you'll be asked out_' was the reason she gave. When I asked her why that matters, she refused to say anything more, other than how she can't believe people ignore basic fashion.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Is this interesting? Keep reviewing! I need 10 reviews before I can post the next chapter!**

**I was thinking about doing a chapter from Edward or Alice's perspective soon, what do you think?**

**Review!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm glad you like the story! I will try to get a chapter from Edward's POV next, I think it will fit nicely. **

**Any tips/comments/suggestions will be great!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, SM created the characters.**

Chapter 4

B POV

Today is Friday, and I feel apprehensive about Alice and my shopping trip. Her fashion sense is way too flashy for me, bright colors, bold patterns and lots of jewelry. Of course she always has some fancy shoes, high heels, embellished ballerina flats, nothing practical. But I agreed to go with her, because a break from Jessica's constant drama would be good for me. The February weather is warmer, but the clouds are still present. The snow from earlier in the week has melted, and no rain has fallen, yet.

"Bella put a smile on your face! We are going to get you some decent clothes today!" Alice chirps to me as I sit down in English.

"Oh, Alice why are you so fixated on fashion? I think my clothes are fine." I tell her, thinking the outfit I put on this morning was cute enough.

"When will people learn? Fashion is the highest priority, the rest is just details." She giggles. "You aren't backing out on me, are you?"

"No, I said I would go, and I need a change. You seem to be more fun than Jessica and her crew." I tell her.

"Really? You think I am more fun than Jessica Stanley, '_little miss party_?'" Alice asks, astonished.

"Of course I do. She is actually little miss drama queen, and I prefer your bubbly sunshine to THAT." I confide in Alice, knowing that she would never tell.

"What about the others in that group? Mike and Angela?"

"They are great, well, Angela is really sweet, but Mike is a bit too flirtatious for me." I honestly tell her, "You and Angela are the only two people I really like in Forks." _Oh, and your really hot brother, who may or may not hate me._

"Thanks Bella. You are the first person to be truly nice to me since we moved here."

"I'm just being honest. You are so nice I don't see how anyone could be nasty to you."

"Well, now you can't complain about the clothes I pick out for you." Alice jokes.

"You've got me cornered Alice," I tell her, smiling.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

At lunch, Jessica seems just as happy as normal, when no one talks about the three Cullens. She keeps the conversation on herself, about how she is so undecided, should she dye her hair Golden Blonde, or Light Ash. Whatever. Lauren, the one other girl at our table, seems to understand Jessica's dilemma and they start a heated discussion over hair colors and skin tones, and whether or not Jessica can go that blonde with her 'cool skin tone'. I am bored and can only comprehend half of the conversation.

Mike sits down next to me with a tray overloaded with food and starts talking, seeing that I am not interested in Jessica's hair color whatsoever.

"Bella, do you have plans for next Saturday?" He says, grinning at me like a desperate puppy.

"What do you want, Mike?" I ask, not in the mood for his flirtation game.

"I was wondering, do you like to dance?" He asks me, placing his hand on top of mine, where it was resting on the lunch table.

"Mike, you are in gym class with me. Do you need to ask if I can dance?" I tell him, completely annoyed. _Really, Mike is a nice guy, when he is just being friendly. This flirting is getting old fast._

"It's really not that hard, dancing." He says taking my hand and dragging it through the air, to simulate dancing movements, "you just need a good lead."

"I'm busy Saturday. I need to get new tile and stuff for the bathroom in my house." I lie, hoping to end the conversation nicely. I gently remove my hand from his and go dump my tray before going to Physics.

"Hi, Edward." I say, sitting down in my seat next to the most gorgeous boy on Earth. I really like him, but he always looks so frustrated. I can't date a guy like that. I have, however, gotten into the habit of blocking my mind as soon as I leave the cafeteria.

"Hello, Bella." Edward replies, his lips turning up in a smile that does not reach his irritated golden eyes.

"Did you study for this test on Monday?" I ask, trying to figure him out. I knew that he did not, because I was viewing him from my pond yesterday after classes. He was traipsing around the woods until dark. Will he be honest with me?

"No, I'm a big procrastinator." Edward honestly answers, as far as I could tell, the smile definitely reaching the eyes now, and I can't help but smile back. "I hope you have studied, since Alice will have you out all night." He informs me.

"All night? How can she shop so long?" I ask, wondering if I can back out now. Maybe I can talk her into buying things to decorate my house with, not fill my closet.

"You have never seen Alice in action, I guess. She just loves clothes."

"You're right." I reply. And he was right, in more ways than one. Of all the time I spent at the pond, I have never viewed little, spunky Alice.

"Speaking of action, how's Mike Newton treating you?" He asks, looking into my eyes, probing for something.

"What? He's nice, most of the time." I tell Edward, not understanding the sudden jump in conversation. "Why does it matter to you?"

He looks hurt for a second before composing a small grin on his face. "He's been staring at you since he walked into class."

"Oh. He asked me out at lunch," I tell Edward and the hurt look is back on his face, "But I turned him down."

"Why did you do that?" He asks, almost looking hopeful, maybe just curious. His eyes keep boring into mine and I wonder if he likes what he sees.

"I don't dance. Plus Mike is too much of a player for me."

"You don't dance?"

"Well, I don't like the atmosphere at dances is more of what I mean." I say to Edward and it is the truth. All the girls with aching feet and hair-pin headaches makes my head spin.

"You are private, not enjoying the attention. Alice mentioned that you enjoy living by yourself. Before, I couldn't really imagine it. Now that I know you a bit better Bella, I see that it suits you perfectly."

"Thanks? I just need time to be on my own, to deal with my situation. It's easier to do it in my own way rather than rely on strangers." I still do not understand Edward, his jumping around from topic to topic.

"We don't need to be strangers." Edward tells me, with the sexiest crooked grin I have ever seen. I don't know what he is implying here, but I blush just the same. _Surely he isn't making a play on me?_

"Okay, let's be friends Edward. What is your favorite type of music?" I ask, testing to see where that comment was going. If he wants to be friends, or if there was a more personal implication in the comment.

"I really like classical music, it is so calming, not like the junk today." He tells me, almost looking ashamed in his tastes. I guess he was being straight forward earlier, friends it is.

"I like classical too. Debussy is a favorite. Mother listened to it all the time. My favorite genre is Jazz. I really like saxophones." I tell him and he seems to be relieved that I don't hate his interests.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As I walk out of the locker room at the end of the day, Alice attacks me.

"Are you ready!" She squeals, dragging me to her car. I notice it is the nicest car, by far, in the entire parking lot.

"Yes, I hope. What kind of car do you have?" I ask, climbing into the shiny yellow sports car.

"It is a Porsche 911 Turbo. Carlisle likes to spoil us."

"Uh huh. I guess we will have to come back here to get my truck."

"Don't worry about it. I am having Jasper and Edward take care of it. You live out on the way to the nature park, don't you?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" I ask Alice as she speeds off to Port Angeles.

"You are new in town everyone seems to know where you live. This is a small town, Bella, everyone talks about the smallest excitements."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After a few hours of shopping with Alice, I am beginning to understand what Edward said about her loving clothes. I feel like I have tried on every single article of clothing available. Alice would walk into a shop, shove me into the changing room and constantly hand me new outfits to try on. I am her "**Bella Barbie**" and she loves to have someone to dress up. Apparently Rosalie refuses to shop with her anymore. I am loaded up with several bags full of designer labeled clothing as we leave one shop and head to Victoria's Secret. Apparently it is not good enough to have fancy, expensive clothing, but I need fancy, expensive underwear to go with it. When I made this observation I was sternly corrected, "It's lingerie, not underwear."

Outside the doorway to Victoria's Secret, we see Angela and a few other girls. Out of nowhere, a teenage boy flies past on a skate board, knocking Angela to the ground. I hear a sickening crunch as she lands on the ground, her arm giving way instead of breaking her fall.

I rush to her side, not even stopping to think of the possible consequences, and check her to see if the crack was a bone breaking. As soon as I am on the ground beside Angela, I can feel that her wrist snapped. Instinctively, I grab her wrist and straighten it out, taking the pain away. I feel the pain in my fingers; next I take it in and send it out of Angela.

Once, when I was younger, I asked Mother how we could heal someone. She said we take it to God. I don't know if I believe that, but something greater than me is actually doing the work, I just provide the hands.

Instantly Angela feels better. She looks at me in amazement. "What did you do? Didn't I get hurt?" She asks me, feeling her wrist with her other hand.

"I just straightened it out. Mother was a great doctor, and I picked up some of the basics at home. You'll probably want to get that looked at right away." I tell her, scrambling for an appropriate story. This one seems to fly with everyone. Except for Alice.

"Thanks Bella. You are a lifesaver. My wrist really hurt for a few seconds there. You are lucky to have had such a great mother to learn from." Angela thanks me, getting up. I can tell she is grateful, it will never occur to her that I mended several tendons in her wrist.

"Do you need a ride to the doctors?" I offer, hoping to keep an eye on her for a while.

"No, these girls can drive me. Thanks again Bella!"

Alice drags me away to the car at the first opportunity. I can see worry in her face, mixed with something I have never seen on Alice Cullen, panic. I can tell that she is going to interrogate me, but I have no idea what to say. We speed away in silence. Alice doesn't say anything, and I do not know even where to begin, so the only sound I hear is my racing heart and the speeding engine.

Can I lie to Alice?

Why is there panic all over her tiny features?

Is she afraid of what I can do?

Does she KNOW what I did to Angela?

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**What do you think? Should Bella tell Alice what she can do?**

**I have a good idea of where this can go, but suggestions are welcome! **

**Please review!  
****V**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we are: you finally see what Edward thinks about Bella…**

**Thanks for all the reviews, it helped shape this Chapter! I love reading what you have to say.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (but wouldn't that be nice?), SM created the characters.**

Chapter 5

E POV

After school today Alice told Jasper and I that we had to take Bella's truck to her house, the girls are going shopping. When we get to the house, I feel a strange desire to go in, take a look around.

"That would be breaking and entering, a federal offense," Jasper tells me, apparently sensing my desire to poke around. _You really have fallen for her, haven't you?_

"I think so. She's the only thing I can think about. I can't figure her out, Jasper. It's like her mind has an on/off switch, and she's the only one that can control it. I just want to know how."

_That is not the only thing you want._

"Shut it. You know I am a reasonable, responsible, mature, young man."

_Sure. Young man? You are HOW old? 108?_

I punch Jasper playfully on the arm as we start running home, even though my mind is still on the captivating Bella Swan. He is right, if I want to be honest with myself. I am attracted to Bella in a way that is different than anyone I have ever known, human or vampire. It's like I need her to be a part of my life. When Alice told us she was taking Bella shopping, I felt insanely jealous, how can she stand to be around this delicious human and not lose her train of thought, her careful mask of humanity? I find that the more time I spend taking in her scent, the easier my human side comes back to me.

Esme, my mother, says I am a changed man. Ever since I started talking to Bella, trying to decipher her mostly silent mind, I am happier. She makes me smile, enjoy life. Maybe Jasper is right, I am in love with this human. Alice says it is inevitable, we are destined to be together, but I cannot condemn this wonderful human to an eternity of being a monster like myself. Yet, the thought of living one moment, knowing Bella has died, terrifies me. I am still trying to find a way around this dilemma.

Once we get to the house, Jasper goes up to he and Alice's room, most likely to reread a history book on some great war. I decide to play the piano. I sit down and a new song idea comes to me. I begin playing and a soft melody forms. The piano is my passion, I love playing, and creating beautiful sounds with the keys. Esme has always been supportive of my playing, and once she hears me, she stops her work in the flower garden to come listen.

"That's new." She tells me, clearly admiring. What a typical mother.

"It just came to me, on the run home from Bella's." I tell her.

"Is it for her?" She asks. _I really am glad you found someone. I was so worried about you._

"She doesn't even know I like her. I don't know if how she feels about me."

"Once she gets to know you, there is no doubt she will feel the same way about you." _As long as she likes gorgeous, smart, skilled, athletic guys, that is._

"Really Esme. You are a wonderful mother, but what mom doesn't think of her son as all those things?" I tell her, as I work another line into the music, slower. It seems like the song is a lullaby, which is perfect, since she is the only person I care about who sleeps.

Esme lovingly pats my arm, going back to her gardening. I work on the piece more, and I realize that this is the perfect song for my Bella. I have come to think of her that way, and when I hear other guys, especially the vile Mike Newton, thinking of her in a possessive way, it makes me want to protect her. When Mike was flirting today at lunch, I felt like I wanted to strangle him. Jasper noticed this and mentally told me to chill out. She isn't even mine yet, and I'm already possessive.

What bothers me the most is the few things I do hear from Bella's mind. That one day when we first started talking, she thought she gave something away when she asked about me feeling better. I thought it was rather obvious that I was 'not normal' to say the least, and her question was okay since I looked totally different from the last time she looked at me. But when she thought: "Crap, I ruined it, now he knows there is something up here. Why don't I think before I talk?" I got worried. What did her question give away? That she was paying extremely close attention to me? That isn't odd. She had to sit beside a freak on her first day of school. I would have been staring too, if I had to sit by someone acting so bizarre, watching to see when they attack.

She said she must have been better at lying. What could she lie about? She just said she assumed I was sick, since I looked terrible Monday. Did she know the real reason why I wasn't in school? That day, I had Alice check if she planned on exposing us, which is the natural human reaction to finding out who we are. She didn't see anything about Bella exposing us, but she did see several visions of Bella becoming a vampire, and enjoying being around both Alice and I.

Also, the way she seemed to pick up on me reading her mind so quickly. How is that possible? I did react to the one thought she had, about her thinking she loved me, but I tried to look natural. Perhaps I need to work on my lying skills too.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_EDWARD! EDWARD! There is an emergency! Get the family together. I am bringing Bella to the house._ Alice shouts out mentally to me, and she shows me what the cause for her concern is.

First is a memory from today: she watches as Angela Weber gets knocked to the ground, her wrist snapping and Bella runs over and fixes the injury! Not putting it in a brace, but somehow, the bones and tendons reaffix themselves under Bella's gentle touch. There is a slight glow when Bella touches the wrist, something so faint, humans cannot see it.

Second, Alice had a vision of Bella healing a torn muscle in Mike's back. The same glow hovers over Newton's back as he is healed.

This takes place in about two and a half seconds. I shout to my family, calling them to the living room.

"Everyone, there is some sort of emergency. While Alice was out shopping with Bella, she witnessed some impossible things. I don't know exactly what happened. Alice is bringing Bella here right now, that's her car on the drive. I think we need to be very cautious, especially about what we say to her. When she gets here, she will be uneasy, but we can't act like we know what's up. We need to be surprised by Alice bringing her here." I tell my family and everyone looks nervous.

"What do we do?" _Will she hurt us?_ Emmett asks, looking more excited than everyone, half looking for a fight.

"We act like we would if we were human. Watch TV, do homework, mess around on the computers, I can play the piano… anything but look like we are waiting for her. Alice didn't confront her yet, she wants our support, so this must be serious." I tell them as we hear Alice's Porsche come to a stop outside.

Slowly, even for human pace, the two girls walk up the porch steps in silence. As usual, Bella's mind is silent. Alice is worrying over what she saw, replaying the scene again, and trying to see if she got it wrong somehow. We hurry into place, looking busy and preoccupied.

Alice opens the door, "Bella, this is my house. I think it's best if we talk here. Hey, I'm home!" She shouts, even though we can all hear her perfectly.

We walk to the entryway and greet Alice.

"Bella, this is my family. You know Edward and Jasper." Alice points to Jasper and I, we wave and I say "Hello Bella," grinning the smile she seems to like, hoping to put her in a good mood.

"This is Esme, my adoptive mother, and her husband, Carlisle." Esme also waves, Carlisle shakes her hand. Bella doesn't react to his cold touch. _Did you see that? She didn't flinch at all! _He thinks, and I merely nod in return.

"Here is Rosalie and Emmett, our older 'siblings'. They are in, visiting from college." Rosalie barely smiles at Bella, Emmett smiles a goofy smile and waves. Rosalie doesn't like this: _What is she doing here? She can get us in trouble!_

"Hello everybody." Bella, the girl I thought I was falling for, but now has me suddenly on edge, says to my family. She looks as nervous as we are, her heart is racing, eyes darting constantly from face to face.

"I guess you noticed in the car, I am pretty freaked out, Bella," Alice tells her. "Let's take a seat in the dining room, so we can talk."

"Okay. Does your whole family have to hear this? It's really nothing." Bella says, reluctantly moving toward the dining room. I suspect Alice is dragging her, the way her hand is gripped to Bella's arm.

"I think we all need to talk. There are many things that are important today." Alice says, _I think it's time we spill too. Since she is going to be forced to share something big, it's the least we can do for her. _I nod, thinking now is better than later.

Everyone sits down at the table, not a single person dares look at each other, and we are all nervous and scared. My family is afraid of the unknown, and for Bella, I guess it must be intimidation. Or perhaps fear of giving up her secret. Why can't I read her mind all the time? In the short bit of time I had allowed myself to hope that I could do it tonight.

For a minute we all sit in silence.

"I guess I should start by telling my family what this is about." Alice breaks the silence. Bella lets out a breath, almost like she is relieved. Why would Alice telling us bring relief? "While we were shopping, we see Angela Weber, the shy girl from school. As we are about to go say hello, some crazy little punk on a skateboard rams into her, knocking her down. As she falls, she puts out an arm, to brace herself and break the fall. Instead of that happening, for some reason, her wrist cracks and possibly rips tendons." Alice adds something to me; _I smelled her blood, internally, so something nicked an artery_. "Bella rushes to her side, kneeling beside her. She takes Angela's wrist, definitely bent in the wrong direction, and she straightens it out. Angela does not cry out in pain. After a second or so, Bella lets go, Angela appears to be fine."

Alice looks around the table, seeing mingled fear and fascination in everyone's faces. Carlisle looks the most curious, Rosalie and Jasper look scared. Emmett and Esme appear to be the only ones who can't make up their minds: fear or curiosity?

"I took Bella to the car and drove straight here. I told her we need to talk, it's not normal, no one can simply straighten out a broken wrist, no matter how good a doctor their mother was, which is what she told Angela and her friends. She agreed there's more to it than that, but hasn't been able to tell me more." Alice continues, seeing that Bella seems to be calming down, collecting herself for a conversation. _She looked like she got caught with her hand in the cookie jar, Edward. She is not sure even now, but I think we'll find out what Bella is hiding tonight._

The two of us nod encouragingly to our family, for they were wondering if Bella was going to say anything, they seem satisfied that answers of some sort are coming, so they sit back in their chairs. _What does Carlisle think?_ Alice and Esme ask me at the same time. I shake my head, he is just as puzzled as I am.

_I have never seen anything like this, from a human. Since we know that the other vampires, aside from the Denali's, all kill humans, we can be certain this is not a vamiric gift. But what is allowing this? IS she human? She certainly smells like one. _These thoughts keep cycling through Carlisle's head.

Bella looks up to our faces, finally, and I see that she is preparing for a serious conversation. "Can I trust you? You will all need to keep whatever I am about to say a secret." She says, looking nervous but committed.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Sorry for the cliffy. This chapter was hard for me to write, I've got bad writers block right now. I will try to get the next chapter up soon.**

**Please tell me if you like it!**

**REVIEW!**

**V**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews! I love the support. I have been toying with two major elements to this chapter. Please tell me if you like my decision.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer created Twilight.**

Chapter 6

B POV

Get yourself together Bella. You knew something like this was going to happen. But why did Alice insist on me being in front of her entire family? The big guy, Emmett, is definitely intimidating, but has a real friendly smile. I notice Jasper's throat seems to be killing him again. And the blonde girl, Rosalie, she seems vicious I definitely don't want her mad at me.

Alice has described everything to her family and they are now staring, waiting for me to say something. I take a few breaths, calming my nerves. My whole life I have been keeping this a secret, not telling anyone aside from my best friend, and now I am being asked to spill the beans to a whole family, including several people I have never met.

Here goes nothing.

"I guess I don't have much of a choice, do I? Seven-against-one? You must realize, this is a serious matter, what I say cannot leave this house." I tell them, still trying to bolster my nerves. I look around the room.

"Bella, we will never tell anyone anything," Edward tells me, looking at me with an almost loving expression on his face. I feel a wave of confidence soar through me and I know this is the right thing to do. I have always felt that I could be trust Alice, and the more I get to know Edward, the safer I feel around him.

"Okay. This may sound crazy, but I swear to you it is one hundred percent truth. I can heal people through my touch and sense their pain radiating from their bodies. As soon as Angela hit the ground, I felt her pain in the wrist. Without thinking, I rushed to her side and made it better." I say, looking around at the family. The father, Carlisle, looked most curious.

"Bella, what do you mean? You say you can feel the pain and heal people?" Carlisle asks me, looking almost in awe.

"I never knew exactly how it works, but Mother could do it too. She was way better at it, but she said healing got better with age and the amount of healings we do. When a person is in pain, there is a bit of the pain that radiates from the body, and I can sense that pain, the injury. I cannot really say what it is I feel. It doesn't really hurt me, sort of like a sore muscle feeling hits my face and fingers, but I can also see it close up. It's like the injury glows or shimmers. When I touch the injury, I have to have a clear conscience. Mother says we heal through the act of God, and our human ego has nothing to do with it. If we ever think we can do something by ourselves, we will only take on the pain we are trying to remove. I will clear my mind, only thinking of making the person better. My hand has to make contact with the injury, or only separated by a few millimeters of flesh. Then I can actually heal them. The pain leaves their body and enters into my hands. I then can get rid of it. The bigger the injury is, the more likely it is I am going to be hurt, no matter if it is a totally selfless action." I pause, seeing if they are following me.

Edward, Carlisle and Jasper seem fascinated and are listening intently. The rest are listening, but I don't know if they are keeping up.

I push on with my secret. "If Angela would have crushed every bone in her arm, I most likely would have been able to heal it, but my own arm would be sore for a few days. Mother said our lives are only worth so much and it would take time for everything to even up. Like a car payment or credit card bill. You buy it all at once, but are paying for it long after the first day." I pause again.

"Where does the pain go? How do you heal them, mending broken bones, torn ligaments, ruptured blood vessels?" Carlisle asks again.

"You are a doctor, right?" I ask, really looking at Carlisle for the first time. He is as gorgeous as the kids he adopted and appears to be nearly as young. He must be really intelligent…

"Yes, I am a doctor, Bella." He answers, nodding in encouragement.

"Well you probably understand better how those things occur. Do you believe in miracles? In Jesus raising Lazarus from the dead and healing may others? What I do is like that. I do not claim to be a prophet or like Jesus in any way, but it is the only other thing I can compare myself to. I take the pain of others and offer it to God, who removes it from my body. As far as my family history can be traced back, the females can nearly all be found to have some sort of gift. Mother was a healer. My aunt can read minds and influence you to make the decision she wants you to, or gives you her thoughts. My great grandmother could tell when someone was lying, and her sister could find the location of any person by feeling and/or smelling anything that clearly belongs to them. There are many others in the family history, but all were females. It is believed to be passed on the female chromosome. I am unique, relatively. I can heal, like I already explained, but I can also see things occurring in the distance, in the present moment. I need a clear, reflective surface with sunlight reflecting upon it. I think of a place and it becomes visible on the surface. That is pretty much self explanatory, I think of someplace or someone, and see where they are at the moment. By the way, Jasper, is your throat alright? It has to be killing you."

"I am fine, nothing I cannot handle." He says, not just to me, but the room at large.

"Actually, Carlisle and Alice are the only ones who don't seem to have some sort of sore throat."

"You are truly amazing Bella. We were thinking of a possible way to test your ability." Edward asks, moving from his spot at the table to beside me, taking my hand. His cold skin doesn't surprise me, I have gotten used to Alice, and I assume their eye color isn't the only similarity between the gorgeous Cullens.

"What do you mean? Maybe I should show you myself, let me get a knife-."

"No, Bella! That would be a terrible mistake!" Alice shouts, interjecting my suggestion.

"I assure you, I would be perfectly fine. I can heal myself much better than I can heal others."

"That's wonderful, but there is a problem we must clarify with you before any cuts are made." Edward tells me.

"What do you mean?"

"We have a few secrets up our sleeves too." Edward tells me, and he looks nervous.

"Tell me. It cannot be any stranger than what I do." I tell them. "You know I will keep whatever you may be hiding, we both have dirt on each other, and no one will believe either story."

"It actually may be the one thing that is more fantastical than a person who heals and can see in faraway places at once."

"I am ready, Edward. Alice, please explain. I can handle this. I'm very good at weird."

"Okay. We are vampires." Alice says bluntly. There is no hint of a laugh behind her bright golden eyes.

"But you have normal colored eyes, you don't have fangs and I viewed a few of you during the sunlight." I tell Alice.

"We are not normal vampires. Not even close. There are several myths we need to bust here. First, vampires do not have fangs. We have venom coating on our razor sharp teeth, but no way are we cool enough to get fangs. Second, I don't really get what you mean by viewed, but I assume that's your second gift thing you are talking about. We can go out in the sunlight, but you may have seen that we sparkle. Our skin is diamond hard and ice cold, so the light reflects off it in tiny facets of light. That is why we are never out in the sunshine." Alice pauses.

"The eyes?" I ask, seeming to make sense of what she said so far.

"We have golden eyes because of the choices we made. Most of the vampires do indeed have red eyes, but we are special. Carlisle has been at this longer and has found a way to live without killing a human to feed on blood. We choose to kill animals and drink their blood instead."

"Oh. Is that why Jasper and Emmett were taunting a mother Grizzly?" I ask.

"What? How did you know that?" Emmett asks. Apparently he doesn't pay attention.

"Ummm, when I first moved here, I was scoping out the area. After I met Alice and Edward at school, I was intrigued by the family. So I found my pond, viewed them and decided to check out the rest of you. I found Jasper in the woods with Emmett. They were taunting a mother Grizzly bear, messing around with her cubs. I thought that you were going to die and instinctively reached out to save you. That disturbed the water, so the viewing session was ended early."

"Oh. We got the Grizzly. It was a good fight." Emmett tells me. He seems impressed with my gifts.

"Got it. I know you have impenetrable skin, but what about her sheer weight? Won't she knock you around?"

"No. We are gifted fighters. We are inhumanly strong. We can lift cars, buses, and uproot humongous trees. Also, we have venom. Once we get close enough to bite, we inject the vampire venom to the 'victim' or animal in our case. The venom spreads quickly, paralyzing the creature. Thirdly, we are impossibly fast: to you we would be a blur at full speed." Edward tells me, continuing on filling me in.

"But if you eat animals, why can't I cut myself and heal it right away?" I ask the whole group.

"We choose to feed from animals, but we still are vampires, we thirst for human blood. We call our choice, vegetarianism. We give up an essential food source and supplement it with a close substitute. We are very sensitive to human blood still. The pain you feel in Jasper's throat is his bloodlust. He thirsts for you, but is denying his nature. We all get hungry over time, and the feeling builds. Jasper is the newest on our diet, so he is in pain the majority of the time." Edward continues. I guess he took over the story.

"I understand, well mostly. Do you want me to demonstrate on myself in another way? I can crush my finger or something, Carlisle will easily verify that it's broken and I will heal it." I offer.

"We would rather you didn't hurt yourself in any manner Bella." Edward answers, looking pained at the thought of me hurting myself.

"I will only feel it for a very short time. I promise." I tell them. I decide that if he lets me hurt myself, the mental wall goes down. It might happen anyway, the pain makes it unstable sometimes.

"Okay Bella, but only break a finger." Edward gives in. He lets go of my hand but wraps his arm around my shoulders.

_Thank goodness. They seem to be taking this really well._ "Do you have a hammer? Something heavy I can use to whack only ONE finger?" I ask. Edward inclines his head to me, his eyes going wide for a second.

"I think we have a hammer here somewhere." Rosalie says, getting up and heading out of the room. She quickly returns and I take the hammer from her. _I don't want her to use the hammer on me. She still seems vicious, like she wants to rip me to shreds. Maybe that's just the way she is, but until further judgment, I don't trust her._

"Rose, Bella wants you to stand away. For now." Edward says. "You got really tense when she walked in-."

"Let's get this show on the road!" Emmett interrupts, looking oddly excited that I am about to smash my finger with a hammer on purpose.

"Bella, as a doctor, I want to advise you to not do this. But I really want to believe you can do what you say. So be careful and don't do anything you cannot heal with complete confidence." Carlisle lectures me. I can see why he is such a great doctor; he has tons of genuine concern, no matter what.

"Okay. Here goes nothing." I say, looking at my hand, trying to figure out which one I want to smash. I pick my ring finger, it will be easy for Carlisle to identify as broken, unlike my tiny pinky, and I don't use it all the time, in the crazy off-chance that I can't do this today.

I pick up the hammer in my right hand, laying out my left on the table. I swing down as hard as possible, making contact with my left ring finger. A sickening crunch ensues. I hold off healing myself until Carlisle is at my side, examining the finger. Pain is really a bad thing, even if you know it is coming. It is worse for me, because I know that the pain is unnecessary. I can make it go away in an instant. Once he confirms that it is definitely broken, I let my body take over, healing itself. Within a few seconds it is back to normal. I raise my left hand, so everyone can see it, and wiggle all the fingers.

_Emmett claps, like I just did a magic trick. Is he normal? Why does he get kicks from little things like a five year old would?_ Edward laughs softly, tightening the grip on my shoulder.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**So, what do you think? Should Bella try to heal the vampires bloodlust? Should Edward tell her about reading minds? **

**Review and give suggestions!!**

**Review**


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**A/N: I know the end of that chapter was odd, but I had no idea what to do, with the way I want the story to go. Also, I had a bit of writers block, so the whole chapter was difficult to get out.**

**I considered Edward or Alice snapping a finger for her. But can Bella trust the Cullens not to hurt her? Also, would any of the Cullens feel comfortable doing it, since they have no idea if Bella can do what she says? So far they just have one case of her seeming to heal Angela's wrist. The Cullens feel very strongly about saving humans lives, so this seemed to go against that, even if the injury is temporary.**

**There were one or two other alternatives I considered, and none of them seemed to fit just right. The one I chose, the one in the story, is the one that had the least amount of** **problems. Also, it shows Bella's bravery and determination (even though her idea was crazy!).**

**Thanks for the support, I love all of the reviews!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Thanks again for the reviews everyone! I appreciate all the support! Keep telling me what you think, I don't want to disappoint anyone.**

**I know the end of the chapter was a bit weird, I try to explain it better here.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, SM created Twilight.**

Chapter 7

B POV

"Bella, you are amazing, but NEVER, ever do that to me again." Edward tells me, turning me to face him.

His face is smiling, but there is a look of pain almost hidden in his eyes. Ever since I smashed my finger, Edward's throat has hurt nearly as bad as Jaspers. He seems to be in control. I had to do something, and I agree that cutting my hand in front of a family of hungry vampires is not a good idea. I am a brave woman, but I must admit, smashing my finger made me nervous. The pain lasted only a few seconds, but man did it hurt like hell.

"Do what? I am perfectly fine. See?" I say wiggling my finger again, looking up into his darkened eyes. _Maybe the eye color is related to the hunger level?_ _Woah, not to read between the lines, but I think Edward likes me, likes me. That stare is amazingly distracting._

"Uh, yeah. Bella. There is something we want to know. Do you know how strong your healing is, how deep your power goes?" Edward asks me, fumbling over his words, and he seems taken by surprise at something. It is very out of character, I wonder what is up.

"What do you mean, 'how strong my healing is'? I said I can do most things and it's gotten stronger since I've turned 18. Is there a specific thing you are getting to?" I ask. _Maybe he wants me to heal his bloodlust, or whatever he called it. _

"You are very perceptive Bella. I was thinking of asking you to try and take away our thirst, our bloodlust. I hope we can both learn from this experience." Edward tells me and for a minute I forget there are other people in the room.

"Thanks. After all the viewing I do in the pond, I have become quite good at reading people and their intentions. I can try it, the healing, if you want. I obviously never did this before, having never met a vampire before. Who do you want me to try with?" I ask, looking into Edwards eyes. It is impossible to break the stare, the way he is looking at me.

"If you don't mind, I want to be the guinea pig." Edward softly tells me. _The words sound romantic in a strange way. Damn, his velvety voice will always melt me like butter. _When I think this, Edward smirks a bit and I wonder if he can read my mind once again.

Blushing, I tentatively move my hand up to his throat, gently touching it with just the tips of my fingers. I relax, refusing to think that I am finally touching Edward Cullen and just focus on the aching in his throat. I close my eyes and let the healing take over. For a second, I think it isn't going to work, and then all of a sudden I feel his pain in my fingers. It isn't quite like normal, more of a heated feeling than normal. Grinning, I pull my hand back, sending the pain away.

Opening my eyes, I look into Edwards eyes. He seems surprised and extremely happy. There is a smile on his face, his eyes are glowing and are closer to his original golden color. Not as bright, but close. I cannot help but to smile back, putting my hands loosely around his neck.

"I take it was a success?" Jasper asks, fidgeting uncomfortably, standing across the table from us.

"Yes, of course Bella could do it!" Alice exclaims happily. They seem happier than I am which definitely puzzles me.

Finally turning away from Edward, I manage to say something coherent, "Well, since I can do this, does anyone else want me to heal them?"

"If it isn't a problem, could you heal me?" Jasper asks, walking over to me. "Man, saying that made me feel like I was in one of those televangelist church things, where the minister 'heals' the person. Sorry."

"Don't be sorry. By the way, they are full of it, those televangelists. It is never a problem for me to heal people Jasper it's what I am here for." I tell him, smiling reassuringly. He sure is modest and seems really nice.

Reluctantly, I leave Edward's side, turning to face Jasper, focusing on the intensity of his pain. I close my eyes and gently place my fingertips on his throat. The healing comes faster this time, maybe because I am confident, or maybe I just know what to expect. After I heal him, I am quick to remove my hand, even though I smile at Jasper.

"Why, thank you ma'am. This is the best I've felt in a real long while." Jasper slowly tells me, winking. _What a sweet southern accent, just love a drawl! He is a gentleman. Is that a requirement for being a vampire?_

"No problem, Jasper. If you end up losing a fight with a grizzly, I don't think even my magic fingers can help you out!" I say, blushing when I rethink what I just said.

"Hey! I don't want anyone feeling your _magic fingers_ but me!" Edward jokes, taking my hand into his as he laughs.

"Bella, would it be alright if we all were healed by you?" Carlisle asks and he still seems curious. _I bet he's wondering what it feels like._

"Sure, I don't know if it will do any good for you or Alice though, your throats seem fine to me." I tell him.

"Okay. I was wondering, when you healed Edward and Jasper, did you feel anything different?" He asks sounding like an inquiring doctor here. Sometimes he sounds like a friendly father figure and others a trust-worthy doctor, and it makes me feel like I can tell him anything, no matter what.

"Yes. It was like the pain was a wave of heat, not just the sore muscle like ache. Normally it is like my fingers cramp for a second, and then I send the pain away. This time the cramp had a heat pack with it. That's as close as I can explain it, but I don't think I did a very good job."

"Very well. Your ability amazes me. I would like to talk to you about it another time, after I have a chance to think about it and get some questions." Carlisle responds. He is a very intelligent and curious man. No wonder Edward always talks about him with utmost respect and honor.

"Sure. Whenever you want to talk to me, let me know. I have a feeling we will be in touch." I tell Carlisle. Turning to the rest of his family I ask, "Did any of the rest of you want to have me heal you?"

"Why not? I like the idea of not being thirsty all the time!" Emmett says, coming to face me.

I heal him, even though his throat was barely aching. Next Esme comes over. Rosalie seems apprehensive at first.

"Go on Rosie, she isn't going to hurt you! It's not like anything else in the world." Emmett reassures her, kissing her quickly on the cheek. That seems to work and she approaches me.

The only two left are Carlisle and Alice. I still feel unsure about whether or not it will do anything, since they are not thirsty right now.

"Alice, I am curious about whether it will do anything, since you don't have a thirst right now. Do you want me to try it? When my neighbor in Arizona was getting migraines all the time, mother took them away permanently with her healing. I don't think he had a migraine at the time. Maybe this will be the same way?" I ask her.

Alice closes her eyes for a moment and when she opens them, she smiles to me. "Of course Bella, you can try anything. There's no point why not, right? It's not like you'll hurt me." She dances to me, tilting her head up so I can reach her throat easier.

I place my fingertips on her tiny throat just as gently as before and attempted to heal her. I had no idea what to feel for, since there is no active pain. I mentally felt deeper into her flesh, but nothing came to me after about a minute. Opening my eyes, I frowned.

"I don't think I can do it, since there is no pain, nothing for me to sense or remove." I tell her, feeling let down by my gift.

"Don't worry, we are so different from you, there is nothing wrong with not being able to heal our bloodlust." Alice comforts me, hugging me gently.

"Isn't it odd, the very thing that makes us the thirstiest just took away our desire to feed?" Edward marvels, taking me into his arms in a close embrace. He seems oddly proud of me and I like the feeling.

"Thanks Edward. It's not every day that I am called mouth-watering." I sarcastically reply, putting my own arms around his waist. This feels right, like I found a home again.

"Not a problem, dear." Edward whispers in my ear with one small nibble.

I plan on saying something witty again, but when I open my mouth a large yawn comes out before I can stifle it.

"Maybe it is bedtime for the magic woman." Alice suggests, reminding me that they don't need to sleep.

"You're right. I need to get home. Who is going to give me a ride?" I ask, _please let it be Edward._

"Why don't I take you home, Bella? Give me a chance to thank you properly?" Edward asks, already leading me to the door, chuckling at something.

"Don't forget the bags!!" Alice shouts frantically.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Emmett shouts, his deep laughter rumbling out to us.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I tell his family goodbye, it was wonderful to finally meet everyone.

Edward just laughs at his family, making sure to grab the small mountain of bags Alice bought me. He takes my hand in his empty one and we walk to the garage. He puts the bags inside another really nice car, one I recognize this time, a silver Volvo. He opens the passenger door for me, and I thank him and smile as I sit down.

As we speed down their winding driveway, Edward talks to me, "So, Bella, what's it really like having healing powers?" He asks wiggling his eyebrows and grinning that sexy crooked grin that sends my thoughts running.

_There is no way to deny that look, Edward likes me. And I really like him, no doubt about that._ It takes me a minute to remember he asked me a question. "What?" I ask, already forgetting the specifics.

"What all can you do with those fingers?" He asks again and my heart nearly busts from my chest with this grin he gives me.

Taking a deep breath, I collect my wandering thoughts. "Wouldn't you like to know?" I ask, gently tickling the area under his chin.

"Bella, didn't your parents ever tell you it's not polite to tease someone?" Edward practically growls, his velvety voice sounding as hot as ever. He pulls into my short driveway, right next to my truck.

"It's not teasing if you plan on going through with it." I reply quickly before I get distracted, and I remember that this house is completely empty. A big plan beginning to outline itself in my head.

"Miss Swan, are you inviting me inside?" Edward asks, again nibbling my ear.

"If you wouldn't mind coming in…"I ask, getting out of the car before I jump him right there.

Instantly, Edward is at my side. His hands are softly cupping my cheeks, eyes boring into mine. I know this is only headed one direction, and I cannot believe my luck! Shortly, I will be kissing (maybe more thab that) the most gorgeous man on planet Earth.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**I know: how terrible for me to end with another cliffy… but I can't have chapters that are too long.**

**I promise to have the next chapter up very soon, and if there are reviews, it will be sooner!**

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 8

**I'm glad you all like the last chapter! I think now is a great time to see just what Edward is thinking!**

**Disclaimer: SM created the characters, I did the rest.**

Chapter 8

E POV

The last few hours have been crazy, my emotions were put through the paces with this girl! First I am terrified that Bella is going to ruin us all with some weird secret. Then she turns out to have a wonderful and powerful gift. I have never seen anything like it in a human. Carlisle and Esme were wondering what it means if she has such power now, if she '_happened to be turned'_ what would happen to her? I refuse to even think about that, so I tuned them out. Alice is just ecstatic that Bella and she can remain friends. The rest of my family is uneasy, not sure how involved they want Bella to be in our lives.

When Bella touched my throat, it was amazing. Ever since she smashed her finger, and broke a few capillaries allowing me to smell some 'fresher' blood, I was fighting the bloodlust almost as bad as the first day I met her. When she touched my throat, it was like my bloodlust, my burning desire to drain her warm blood just vanished. I can focus on her actual scent, and it amazes me, the purity and wholesome smell, like fresh flowers or something. Almost like being a human again, I think. I didn't feel any thirst at all and it still feels the same way.

As she looked into my eyes, while putting her hands around my neck, I couldn't help but smile down at her. She is my savior, perfectly beautiful, soft and warm. Her natural scent is intoxicating, and I cannot get enough of it, I fight hard to resist leaning into her and breathing deeply. Jasper felt what Bella and I were feeling, and naturally, he was nervous, practically shouting to me to think about her still being human and me being a super-strong vampire.

When Bella healed Jasper, I felt insanely jealous of her touching him in the same way that felt so private between us. I know that she doesn't really care for Jasper, but the sensations of attraction and jealousy are new and stronger than I have ever imagined possible.

At some point Bella let me back into her mind, and I still have no idea if she has conscious control over the blocking or whatever. She was wishing that I could take her home, and that is when it really sunk in that she feels for me in the same (or as close as she can) way I do her. I am amazed at how simple and direct her thoughts are, most teenagers are usually dramatizing the events as they think about them, but Bella lives completely here and now.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Speaking of here and now, I don't know what came over me, but I don't think I can change my mind even if I wanted to. We flirted all the way to her home and I kept wondering what will happen. As soon as the car stopped she started thinking in a direction I'm not sure is safe, but I was already there, well ahead of her animated planning in my own mind.

I am holding her sweet face in my hands, practically pinning her to my car. I cannot stop the grin that is plastered on my face. She is looking up at me, excited and nervous. _I cannot believe Edward is going to kiss me! _Bella thinks and it drives me wild. Her anticipation makes the moment even more special to me.

I don't know if I can do this without hurting her, whether or not I have the self control to keep Bella safe. It does not matter to me if she can heal herself, if I cause her the slightest bit of harm, I will feel guilty until the end of eternity.

I decide to go for it. Well actually, my body acts without checking in with my brain first. I lean down and gently brush my firm lips against her warm, soft and eager ones. She reaches up and twines her delicate fingers into my hair, pulling my face in closer. I kiss her harder, tracing her bottom lip with my tongue. Her heart rate, which was already accelerated, is now dangerously fast. She softly sucks on my top lip, and my breathing increases to match hers. Bella is amazing in every sense of the word.

Afraid I might hurt my beautiful Bella, I gently let go and unlock her fingers from my scalp. I look into her eyes and see that she is energized and joyful. _Woah, what an amazing kiss! Can I actually invite him in? What happens if he comes in? Do I want him to? Does HE want to?_ Bella bites her tender lower lip, a mess of indecision, and I take a finger up and smooth it out, not wanting her to experience any pain, however small.

"Don't worry Bella. I can come in if you want. There is absolutely no pressure here." I tell my angel, grinning slightly.

"Really? You want to come in my house?" Bella asks, relieved. Her stomach rumbles and she looks up guiltily. "Dinner first?" She asks looking up to me.

"Of course you must be hungry. Didn't Alice let you eat while you were out?" I ask her as we walk up the porch steps hand-in-hand.

"I think we were going to grab something, but Angela kind of interrupted our plans. It's crazy to think that was just this afternoon." Bella says, flipping on lights as we walk through her house to the kitchen.

"It must be unsettling living by yourself, coming home to a dark place, not knowing if something is lurking in the shadows." I comment and Bella rummages in her refrigerator looking for human food.

"Uh-huh." She murmurs, pulling out a container of something.

"What are you making?" I ask, curious what is in the Tupperware, following her as she puts whatever it is on a plate in the microwave. I am amazed at how comfortable I feel in Bella's home. It is like I belong here with Bella.

"It's just leftovers, meatloaf and a baked potato." She answers, intently watching the food spin as it heats up. Her mental wall (or whatever the infuriating thing is) is back and I wonder what is going on in her mind.

The microwave beeps and she pulls the food out and heads to her small table to sit. "Sit down Edward, make yourself comfortable." Bella instructs me and she blushes so red I cannot help but wonder what she is thinking.

"Bella, what are you thinking about? That blush looks so well on your skin." I ask, sitting down across from her.

"Oh, nothing much, just trying to soak in everything from the last few hours. Especially the last few minutes," she answers, blushing deeper, looking down at her food.

"I was thinking about that too. Bella, if you hadn't noticed, I care for you a great deal. I don't want to be without you. It's like you make my life brighter, more optimistic." I confess freely, needing her to know my feelings, sincerely hoping she feels the same way.

"Edward, I feel the same way about you. It's like Mother's death is completely healed over, I don't miss her near as much when you are around. I am finally me again." She tells me, letting me in (or whatever). _Edward, you are the best thing in my life, I feel so safe with you by my side and you make me smile, just thinking about you._

I take her left hand, kiss it softly and watch her keep eating. "Bella, would you like to go out on a date with me? I am incredibly old fashioned, and I would love to take you out, it will feel more official then." I impulsively ask, feeling like I can't control my mouth either. _What is going on here? Surely this isn't what love is like? _I think to myself waiting for her response.

"More official?" She asks, heart racing, confused yet excited.

"It will feel like I can officially say we are together if we go out on a date." I explain, watching her gorgeous eyes for any signs of unwillingness. Her soft breathing catches when I say 'together,' and I am not sure if it is good or bad.

"It cannot be any more official than that kiss for me, but yes Edward Cullen, I will go out on a date with you." My Bella replies and if I had a heart, it would be soaring. I smile back at her, kissing her left hand again. _I will be the happiest person alive if I 'go out' with Edward!_

"You have just made me the happiest man on Earth, Bella Swan." I reveal, happy as can be.

"I'm glad I could be of service tonight." Bella replies freely, grinning coyly as she looks up from her near-empty plate. She squeezes my hand in hers before returning to her meal.

"Bella, not to be rude, but your food smells unappetizing." I can't help but say, looking at the mushy meat and potato.

"Fine, I find your diet to be unappetizing, so I call it even."

"That's fair, and I don't blame you. What kind of food do you enjoy?" I ask her, insanely curious about her life.

"I like anything I don't have to cook myself. Honestly, my favorite food is probably Italian foods, pastas. Either that or breakfast, I could eat breakfast three times a day." She answers, standing up to wash her dish and silverware.

I pause for a moment considering her words, "Interesting. I have no idea how to cook, but I could try it if you wanted sometime." I tell her, wanting to do anything to please Bella, the miracle that walked into my life.

"You don't need to learn how to cook for me, but if you can find out some really good restaurants, that would more than make up for it." She tells me, over her shoulder, looking into my eyes with a satisfied smile.

I pull her over to my chair and settle her into my lap, she leans into my chest, fitting perfectly there. "You want me for my money, free dinners, is that it?" I growl into her ear, nipping it softly.

"Yes, Edward. I only like you because you are totally rich. It has nothing to do with your beauty, honesty, security, intelligence or respectful nature. No, I only like you because of the inflated bank account." She replies sarcastically, "That kiss earlier did nothing for me either." She breathes into my neck, kissing my throat softly. How does she do that? It is driving me insane with desire, her soft, tender touch. Her scent is amazing, even without the mouthwatering scent of her blood. She smells like fresias and strawberries, I decide.

"Well, now that we have an understanding," I say, cupping her cheek in my hand, turning her mouth up to meet mine. We kiss in her kitchen chair, softly and nearly innocently, for a few minutes. When she pulls away, she looks unsure of herself once again. _Do I continue or do I send him home? Can we do this? I know I want to, but am I ready? Is he? Has he had sex before? No, it's wrong. We only just got to know each other tonight, really._

"Bella, I think I should go. As much as I want to stay, I don't think I should. _Or if you'd live if I did_" I chuckle at her internal debate, adding the last part in my head, wondering if I'm meant to hear her thoughts, swiftly moving her so she is sitting in the chair and I am standing over her.

She looks startled for a second, wondering how that happened, "Okay, but don't forget to bring Alice's new clothes in here." She says with a tiny hint of regret coloring her voice.

"It is so easy to be myself around you, Bella. Don't worry; all of the bags will be here in a second." I dash away, quickly returning with her clothes.

"You are so fast!" Bella remarks when I return. "I guess this is goodnight?"

"Goodnight my Bella." I say, standing her up and pulling her into me. I lean down to her face and kiss her softly on the lips. Quickly I let go or else my body will decide to do something stupid without consulting my brain again.

"See you on Monday?" Bella asks, looking into my eyes and I get lost for a second or two.

"Of course. Didn't I just say how important you are to me?" I ask, wondering if she is not as intelligent as she seems, or perhaps I wasn't clear enough earlier about how central she is to my life. I stroke her cheek softly with my thumb, reassuring her.

"I just cannot believe this evening is real. I can't wait for Monday, then." Bella informs me, making me happy **she can't wait to be with me again**. I know it will be hard for me to go, but this thought will hopefully get me through the long weekend.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Pulling up our long drive, I am bombarded with my family's thoughts. Alice is ecstatic: she saw some of what happened at Bella's house. Esme is happy for me, like always. Carlisle is wondering about Bella's gift, hoping I came home with a few answers. Emmett, oh Emmett is getting ready to make fun of me as soon as I get in the door. I contemplate turning the car around and driving away, but Alice sees that: _Oh no you don't! I will not let you drive away without telling me every little detail!_

Sighing, I park in the garage and walk at a slow pace, almost like I am walking onward to my death sentence. Alice is unbelievable; she will never stop until she gets what she wants. Emmett will be terrible, but no matter how I go about this, he will make fun of me.

"So!! Edward is with the human!!" Emmett laughs, rumbling deeply and shaking the foundations as he 'playfully' pounds on my back. _Who the hell would have thought he'd fall for a HUMAN?_

"Edward! You are so sweet! Why is Bella looking through all of her clothes, including what she just bought? Are you taking her somewhere? _On a date_?" Alice pounces, latching onto my shoulder.

"Alice, didn't you see me ask her out?" I tell her, instantly regretting saying the words with Emmett still in the room.

He laughs even harder, punching my shoulder. _Edward the 108 year old virgin's got his first date!! _I roll my eyes, almost wishing I could take back telling Alice with Emmett around.

"Yes, but I didn't see her answer!! YAY! You two are such a cute couple. It's like she's your destiny." Alice squeals, managing to send a shiver down my spine.

"Enough everyone. Edward needs some space. He didn't crowd in on you and Jasper, Alice. And he didn't make fun of Rose when she asked me to change you, Emmett." Carlisle steps in, saving the day. He is definitely in charge of this family, they both obeyed at once. I swear if Carlisle wasn't the head of my family, we probably would have killed someone by now.

"Thanks Carlisle. I really just want some time to think. What does Bella's gift mean? How can I deal with a relationship with her?" I say, walking towards the stairs to go to my room, hoping for some quiet.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**So, what do you think? Is this a good direction for the story?**

**Please leave good reviews!**

**Review**


	10. Chapter 9

**I want to thank everyone for the support! I'm real glad you like my story and will try to make you happy with this chapter. I am not sure what direction I want things to go. Please review if you have advice, if you love it, or if you hate it (I hope you don't hate it).**

**Disclaimer: SM created Twilight and the characters.**

Chapter 9

B POV

I went to bed Friday night blissfully happy. I quickly flipped through my wardrobe, wondering what I should wear on a date with a vampire. I decide that can wait, sleep is definitely more important. Edward Cullen likes me! He kissed me! I had great dreams, all involving the two of us.

Saturday morning after I woke up, I wondered if I should have told the Cullens anything at all. Mother was always very serious about keeping our abilities a secret. I took a walk in the woods, to try and make up my mind, figure out if I did the right thing. After a few minutes of walking, I sat down on a fallen tree near a clearing.

Sitting there, I started to think about my options. First, I healed Angela in a public place, a very foolish thing to do. Alice is very observant, and of course she would have noticed what I did is abnormal. Second, she seemed to realize there was something wrong, and had all of her family waiting for me. Third, I wanted them to know. Well, I wanted Edward and Alice to know, it was like I could trust them more than anyone else in Forks.

I sat there for a while, finally deciding that I would have told Edward or Alice eventually. So it is best if I told the whole family, they seem like they are close enough to never keep secrets from each other. I moved on to the news they gave me. Vampires? Can that be possible? I have no idea if I believed them at first, but I did what they said. When I mentioned a knife the whole room froze for a second, so I guess they must be. Alice and Edward's explanations seemed to make sense, and it fits with what I saw in my pond that day. How else could two teenagers survive taunting a mother Grizzly bear, without a scratch?

Hours later, I decided that no matter what Edward and his family are, it does not matter. They are not normal, and neither am I. We both are special, and I think I always knew that. When I healed Edward's bloodlust, the heat startled me. I suppose that has something to do with the way 'thirst' feels to a vampire.

Edward wants to date me! My life can end now and I will be happy. No, that is a lie, I would regret not kissing Edward ever again if I died, but the knowledge that he cares for me makes me so joyful. He seemed so happy when I agreed to go out with him, there is no way anyone could fake that elation. His whole face changed, he became softer, like a new side of him was being revealed. I have no idea what we are going to be doing on our date, the witch and the vampire. Maybe we will ransack the village, torture the poor innocent townsfolk? I tried to drop a hint with the 'nice restaurant' bit, but I don't know if Edward caught it. I really wish I would have gotten his number and feel like a fool for not asking.

I spent most of Sunday studying Physics, we have a test Monday and I really don't understand this topic. Maybe I would have a chance if Edward wouldn't distract me constantly with his good looks and crooked grins.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It is Monday morning and I am getting ready for school. I put on a nice blue blouse and khaki pants, hoping Edward likes it. Odd, I have NEVER dressed specifically for a guy before. Not even in ninth grade when I had a huge crush on the football quarterback. I guess I really must be falling for Edward. I hurry through my breakfast and grab my thick parka it looks like it might snow today.

I grab my Physics book for some last minute studying, hoping that I can focus today during the test. I study for a bit too long and when I look up, it is almost 8 o'clock. I rush to my truck, hoping I won't be late.

I pull into the lot in the last available space, beside Edward's Volvo. I run to English and pray Mr. Mason isn't early this morning. He normally shows up two or three minutes after the bell, allowing us time to talk. I slip in the door right in front of him, blushing. Alice looks giddy, smiling from ear to ear. I sit down, bracing for the bombardment of questions I know are waiting me.

"Bella!! A date with Edward, how lucky!" Alice whispers, almost bouncing in her seat.

"I know! He is so amazing. I cannot believe my luck." I whisper back, placing my notebook on my desk like I always do, even if I rarely take any notes.

"So, you like him?" Alice gossips, like a normal teenager. It seems odd, now that I know what she is, to see her doing an ordinary human act like this.

"Of course I do. I wouldn't have let him take me home if I didn't." I blush, remembering what happened when he brought me home.

"He kissed you?" She shrilly whispers, hyper. I don't know if the question is: did he kiss me, or did I like that he kissed me.

"Yes, it was great. I cannot believe my luck. It's like a dream and I will have to wake up eventually." I confide, glad that I can talk to her about it. I was hoping I could because I definitely didn't want to tell Jessica. I don't know anyone else well enough to confide in them about kissing or crushes (if that is what this is).

"So sweet! You will tell me details, keep me posted, right? Edward is a bit of a prude, or _gentleman_ as he calls it, refusing to comment other than you agreed on a date."

"Yes, Alice, I will tell you everything. He took me home and kissed me. It was amazing. Then he came in and I had dinner while we talked. He asked me out. I said yes. He kissed me again. My heart nearly stopped with joy. He left, and I dreamt about him all night long." I tell Alice in a rush, blushing deeply when I admit to dreaming about Edward.

"Aww, I think you two are destiny, the way you get when you talk about him proves it." Alice comments and she looks out the window, eyes unfocused for a second. "I know you two are good for each other. You've made him so happy already."

"Thanks Alice. I think he makes me happy too, but it is early to tell." I admit. Why do I always say what I am feeling around this family? It's like they make me want to be completely honest all the time.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As Jessica and I walk to lunch from Spanish, we chat about our weekends. I completely forgot that there was a dance this weekend, and Jessica had a great time, with Mike. Apparently he asked her after I turned him down. I don't think she knows he asked me, because she asked me if no one wanted to go with me.

"No, Jessica, I just had too much to do with the house. It is hard to take care of a house by yourself." I lie to her. I hadn't done any housework over the weekend, but I really must do that soon, or else stuff is bound to fall apart.

"Oh. If you ever need help with that, I am sure we could get a group together and all do something. Or we could hire someone?" Jessica offers, paying for her food as we head to the table.

"Thanks Jess. I'll remember that if I ever need anything." I tell her, Angela is behind us, "Angela, how is your wrist?" I ask sitting at our table.

"It's perfectly fine, Bella. You must really know what you are doing. When I told the doctor how I hurt myself, he was surprised I didn't break anything." She replies, looking grateful.

"No problem. Like I said Friday, Mother taught me some things at home." I lie, looking over to the Cullens table, eager to see Edward again.

As I make eye contact with Edward, he wiggles a finger to me, indicating that he wants me to come over.

Jessica didn't miss this detail. "Does he want YOU?" She demands.

"I suppose. We have a Physics test next hour, I guess he wants last minute study tips." I lie, instantly heading over to his table. It is hard to hide the grin on my face. As I sit down beside him at the small round table with Jasper and Alice, I feel all eyes of the student body on me.

"Hello." I say, blushing deeply.

"This is nice, isn't it?" Edward says, taking my hand.

"Very nice. I missed you this weekend." I reveal.

"I missed you too." Edward replies, smiling that crooked grin.

"Why did you call me over here?" I ask, nibbling at my pizza. _I am really glad to be sitting next to Edward, no matter the reason. Unless he is going to tell me the date is off. I don't think I can let him do that. Alice would probably force us to go out, the way she was in English this morning…_

"Because I wanted to be near to you." Edward informs me, rubbing circles into my hand with his thumb.

"AND we have a date to plan." Alice jumps in, toying with her drink.

"WE?" Edward questions looking harshly at Alice who stops smiling almost at once.

"Yes, you didn't think you could do this without my help, did you?" She replies.

"I was planning on this being a bit of a surprise, if you don't mind." Edward tensely tells his sister.

"Either way, I need to know what to wear. I was recently informed on how essential the correct outfit is to any date." I glance at Alice, "Please tell me something about OUR date. Alice doesn't need to help plan, but she should at least hear the plans." I add, hoping to please both people. Jasper looks bored sitting beside Alice. He clearly is a typical guy, not bothered with dates and fashion.

"When you put it that way, how can I deny you, my Bella?" Edward tells me, looking into my eyes so adoringly.

"So? What are we doing? Where do you plan on taking me?" I ask, loosing myself in his gorgeous eyes.

"I said I want it to be a surprise, but wear something nice, not too formal." Edward kisses the hand he is holding and I practically hyperventilate from the joy.

_Where is he taking me? A fancy restaurant?_ "I love surprises Edward."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, dear." He tells me, kissing my hand once more. "You should probably eat more, humans tend to need more than two nibbles of pizza for a meal." Edward whispers, letting my hand go to carefully tuck a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I am glad you care so much about my diet." I reply, loving the way he touches me so delicately.

The conversation turns to Jasper and his history project. He is in the Honors History class, they have a special project about American Wars, or something. I enjoy just listening to them talk, being in their company. It is so different sitting with the Cullens compared to Jessica and her friends. Not once was a gossipy rumor mentioned, nor hair dye. I don't know why I sat with her every day, we are so different.

"Ready for this test?" Edward asks as we walk to Physics.

"I hope so. It was real hard to pay attention in class. Some guy I'm crazy about kept distracting me from the lesson." I laugh.

"Oh, who could distract you from Physics? This subject is gravitating," Edward says with a smile, pulling out my chair for me before sitting down himself.

"Only the guy who is taking me out tonight," I answer, smiling back, forcing myself to get out my notes for a quick cram session.

"You must be busy, with two dates tonight."

"Silly, I was talking about you." I say, quickly touching the tip of his nose before I force my eyes back to my notes. _Focus! You need to study, Bella. The answers aren't written on Edwards face. Edwards face….FOCUS! What is that third law again?_

"I know, Bella, I know." He chuckles and from the corner of my eye I see him touch his nose precisely where my finger did.

_FOCUS! Newton's laws of motion! Gravity, force, mass, acceleration!_

"Attention class. Today I will need everyone to clear their desks; placing notebooks closed and out of sight. Calculators will be available on my desk, if you do not have your own. Pencils out!" Ms. Thomson instructs.

_Damn, I forgot a calculator!_ I start to get up, but Edward chuckles and holds out his hand, with a calculator.

"I can't take yours, it will look suspicious," I whisper.

"I have another one. Alice gave me hers when she saw your face in English," He whispers back and I notice a second one in front of him.

I start the test, feeling confident. I breezed through most of the questions this is far easier than I feared. There are only a few that I am not sure of, but it is only one test, I still feel good about it.

"Bella, I will be at your house at 6 o'clock. I hope that you can be ready by then?" Edward asks as we walk out of the classroom together.

"Yes, I will be ready at six." I tell him, _I would have agreed to pretty much anything he said_.

"If you could, wear something that lovely blue color." Edward adds, leaving me at the locker room door.

I just manage a quick nod, my mind so scattered that I cannot form words.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It is almost six and I don't know if I am ready or not. I tried on pretty much everything I own, not satisfied with anything. I am wearing the blue blouse from school with a pair of black slacks Alice bought me. I tried to fix my wild hair, and it is now in a neat bun at the nape of my neck. I decided to put on a bit of makeup, something I don't normally bother with. The mascara looks a bit odd, and I debate whether or not to take it off. There is a knock on my door, causing me to jump. I quickly put on the black heels, also from Alice, and rush to the door.

"You look stunning." Edward tells me as I open the door.

"What, no hello? You look as perfect as ever, Edward." I say, blushing deeply as I smile at him.

"Hello, I thought that was enough of a greeting," He apologizes.

"No need to apologize. I understand. Let me grab my purse and we can go." I tell him, turning from the doorway. I grab my purse from the end table by the couch and as I turn, I bump into Edward's solid body. "Oh!" I manage to utter in surprise before his lips are on mine.

The kiss is powerful, but short. "I have been dying to do that all day." Edward enlightens me, releasing me from his hold. "Are you ready to go?"

I try to reel my thoughts in, and after a few moments I can compose a response, "Of course."

He leads me to his car, opening the door for me. By the time I am seated, he is sitting beside me.

"How do you do that?" I ask as we drive away.

"What? I am myself around you Bella, I feel like I can trust you. Vampires can run impossibly fast, remember?" He reminds me.

"Right. Sorry, there was so much new information on Friday I guess I forgot that detail. So, will you tell me now where we are going?"

"Not a chance. I want you to be truly surprised when you see the destination."

"Destination? We aren't flying anywhere are we? We have school tomorrow!" I warn, worried all of a sudden.

"No, silly, we are not going to fly, I meant that I want the place we are going to be a secret." Edward apologizes again, his hand finding mine in my lap and rubbing circles into the palm once again. "Here we are, the finest dining in the area." Edward walks at a human pace to open my door this time, as there are other people around now. I hardly realized that we had stopped, or even that we were driving.

We walk in and Edward whispers to the hostess about our reservations, I assume. I follow her to a booth near the back of the restaurant, in a somewhat private corner.

"Edward, this is amazing." I tell him as I sit down and look at the menu.

"Order whatever you want. Tonight is all about you, my Bella." Edward says, the soft, tender tone back in his voice. _I love it when he calls me 'my Bella'. How my heart soars when he says that._

"Thank you Edward, I really am glad you asked me out. I don't know if I would have had the courage to ask you."

The waitress shows up and asks for our drinks and I order a Coke and Edward does the same. She returns a minute later with the sodas and takes our order. I ask for the mushroom ravioli and Edward declines any food. When the waitress returns, the food smells delicious, nearly as good as Edward.

Lost in a daze, I nearly grab the wrong end of my knife and cut my hand, "Bella! Be careful," Edward warns.

Blushing, I grab the correct end of the knife, "Thanks Edward, you are a lifesaver." I tell him. He might not thirst for me now, but let's not test fresh blood in the air.

"No, Bella, you saved my life." Edward replies in a serious tone.

"What?" I murmur as quietly as possible, sensing a serious topic coming up.

"I don't think I have ever felt this alive." He tells me, and then lowers his voice too, "even when I was human."

"I am flattered, honestly, that means a lot to me." I whisper, feeling extremely happy about this confession. _I make Edward Cullen feel alive._

We sit in silence for a few minutes, smiling at each other like two fools. After a bit of time, the waitress returns.

"Everything alright?" She asks, looking at my plate of practically untouched ravioli.

"Yes, everything is wonderful," I mutter.

"Changed your mind, sir?" She asks Edward, and again he shakes his head.

"Are you hungry, or thirsty, at all?" I ask after she walks away.

"No, you seemed to have taken it away for good. I just wonder, will we get weak without the blood and that will make us thirsty?" Edward muses, lost in thought for a minute.

"Time will tell." I offer, not sure about this at all. "Tell me more about what it's like, being a vampire."

"It is dreadful, boring. Unless there is someone in your life who makes it worth living forever with. Then it is fascinating, absolutely wonderful." Edward informs me, smiling again.

"So I make it worthwhile?" I ask, smiling too.

"Yes, you definitely make it worth it. If I died in 1918, like I would have if Carlisle didn't change me, I would have never experienced such amazing emotions."

"1918?" I choke out.

"Oh, yes. I was born human in 1901, in Chicago. I was dying of the Spanish Influenza when Carlisle found me and saved me."

"You are over a hundred years old?" I ask, not believing my ears.

"Yes, but physically 17." Edward stresses, looking worried.

"So you stay the age you are when you are changed?" I ask.

"We are frozen in the state we are when we are bitten, yes. I will be 17 forever."

"How old is Carlisle?" I ask, trying to straighten things out in my head.

"He is 23, physically. He was changed in the 1660's. Carlisle is over 350 years old. The rest of us are much younger, mostly around 100." Edward tells me, trying to soothe me.

"Okay, give me a minute." I tell him and shoot up the wall. I needed to think this over in relative solitude, so I close my eyes as well_. Edward is 108. He likes me. A lot. I like him. A lot. Age, ain't nothing but a number, after all. We care about each other, I don't see how his age changes anything, if I can be fine with him being a vampire, age should not be a problem._

"Bella, are you alright?" I hear Edward ask after a minute or so.

"Yes, Edward, everything is alright." I tell him with a smile as I open my eyes and my mind once again _there are a few more questions you need to answer though, mister._

Edward smiles and I cannot tell what he is smiling about, what I said or what I thought.

"I have a question. I think I know the answer, but I still need to hear it from you." I start, nervous once again.

"Yes, Bella, I can read minds. No will you answer one of my questions?" Edward tells me, and I am relieved.

"What? What else is there to know about me?" I ask.

"Can you block me from your mind?" He asks, nervous and anxious for once.

"Yes. My aunt, the one that reads minds and can force you into doing what she wishes, is sort of vicious. I found that if I tried hard, I could keep her from reading my mind or willing me to do something. When I am nervous or threatened, it's an instant response now. Why?"

"You are the only person I have ever encountered that could keep me out of their mind. Could all your family do this?" He asks, taking my hand across the table.

"No, Mother couldn't do it, and I do not know if any of the others could, I was never close to them." I reveal, saddening at the memory of Mother.

"Sorry Bella, I did not intend to make you sad. I was just curious. How insensitive of me," Edward apologizes again, tightening the hold on my hand.

"Stop apologizing. I understand. Really, I do." I rub his hand. "This has been a wonderful date. I enjoyed everything."

"I am glad you are enjoying this. I am having a great time with you. Honestly, we could be sitting on the couch and watching re-runs on TV and I would be having a great time." Edward tells me.

_Then why don't we do THAT next time?_ I think, leading me to other thoughts of what can be done on a couch…

"Next time?" Edward asks, grinning very broadly, I obviously made him happy somewhere in my train of thought.

"All of that makes me happy, Bella. You and I are together in those thoughts, and that is all I need to be happy." He confesses, smiling wider still, and he takes my other hand in his, holding them both atop the table.

"I am glad you like the way I think, Mr. Cullen." I tell him, squeezing his hands, never wanting to let go.

The waitress gives Edward the bill and he pays before we leave, walking hand-in-hand out to his car.

What a perfect first date! He drives me home and we exchange numbers (finally!). He kisses me goodnight before driving away in the shiny Volvo.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Sorry the chapter is so long, I just didn't want to stop writing. I had a much longer draft, but I had to cut things out. I hope you like this chapter as much as I do.**

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the support! I appreciate all the reviews and comments you take the time to write!**

**Disclaimer: SM created Twilight and the characters.**

Chapter 10

B POV

W.O.W. That is all I can say about my date with Edward. He never ceases to amaze me with his beauty, compassion or any of the hundreds of perfect qualities he has. I feel so lucky that he decided to not kill me that day and now thinks of me in such a positive, loving way. He truly is the perfect boyfriend. He never tries to pressure me or change the way I am, he just accepts me for me. I am happy that I was able to take away his bloodlust along with the rest of his family.

It's Friday evening, four days after my first date with Edward and I am getting ready for date number two tomorrow evening. Alice insists that she and Jasper 'double' with Edward and I. I hope that it isn't awkward, I will be the only one eating dinner. Everyone insists that I would not feel even the least bit awkward and then smile cryptically. I want to ask what the smile is about, but perhaps it is some family secret, and I am not nosy enough for it to trouble me too much.

Ever since I got Edward's cell phone number, we have been texting practically the entire time we are apart. I have to remind him that I do need sleep, and he always wishes me goodnight. I pull on my sweats and tee that I sleep in and crawl into bed, grabbing my cell phone.

(Bella's texts are bold, Edward's are italics. If you need help with the words, message me)

**B: Ed, I miss u :(**

_E: B, I miss u more than u can imagine _

**B: will u plz tell me where u n alice r takin me?**

_E: it's a surprise. ull luv it. Prms_

**B: is it fancy, like last time? Or casual**

_E: ull c._

**B: I can always ask alice!**

_E: no. _

_E: fine love. Im takin u to Sky City restaurant_

**B: what? Where's that?**

_E: Seattle_

**B: no way**

_E: yes love. Ill do nething 4 u_

**B: thanks. Ily**

_E: ily 2 *kisses*_

**B: *kisses* im sleepy love**

_E: we'll pick u up at 4_

**B: k *kisses again***

_E: *kisses again again*_

**B: to cute ;) bye**

_E: sleep well, my angel_

And now I must go to sleep, wondering why Edward is taking me to Seattle for dinner. If I wasn't so exhausted I would try to figure it out, but I am too tired to care properly. I pull the comforter up around me and I slowly slip into a deep sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It is lunchtime and I am starting to get nervous. I don't really know why, but I feel like something is going to happen tonight on the date. Alice has called, telling me just what I should wear and she sounds so excited to be going out. I am supposed to wear the forest green blouse Alice purchased with the camel brown and green plaid skirt she also bought for me. It's the ' D&G' Dolce Gabbana one. Right, like I remember whose tags were on what? I am going to be borrowing Alice's 'perfect' tan flats. I didn't know a person (vampire or not) could be so fashion obsessed. I willingly go along with her crazy ideas, knowing that she will win in the end. I am quite the pushover when it comes to little things like that. I really couldn't care less what clothes I'm wearing, as long as I'm warm and Edward is by my side.

I decide to clean the whole house, just to keep my mind off the worried feeling I have. I almost think it is some form of premonition, like a warning that something will go wrong tonight, but I have no idea what it could be.

Scrubbing the tile in the bathroom has never been a chore I liked, so I decide to start there. I get all the supplies, rubber gloves and get to work. I really should just replace it, but I don't have the money right now. I think I will get a job this summer, so I don't have to live off what I inherited from Mother and what I got for the house. Cleaning definitely takes my mind off everything else I focus totally on the job at hand. I am a bit of a neat-freak, some might say, but the job must be perfect or I won't stop cleaning until it is.

I clean the entire bathroom, tile, shower, toilet and sink. It looks marvelous, well, if the tile wasn't starting to come up, it would look marvelous. I move on to the kitchen, cleaning every surface, the oven (inside and out), microwave, knives, pots, pans, the small selection of china I brought from Arizona, everything. I toss the food from the refrigerator that is old. I find some pasta from what looks like my first night here, and the noodles are growing pink fuzz. I don't know how that could have gotten lost; it isn't like I keep tons of food in the house.

Finally I look up to the clock and it is three. I put away all the cleaning supplies and take a quick shower. After my hair is dry, nice and wavy for once, I search for the clothes Alice is planning for me to wear. I find the skirt quickly, the plaid sticking out in my closet. Shortly after that I manage to locate the blouse and I get dressed. I put on the cutest bra I own and some lacy panties, just in case. Hmm, I wonder if that is even a possibility tonight. Enough of that kind of thinking or I'll never get ready.

I finish getting ready, putting my wallet in the small purse I have for "special occasions," feeling that tonight definitely qualifies as one. I don't know why but tonight seems more formal to me than our first date. Maybe it's because he is taking me to Seattle, I mean, it has to be nicer than the place we went to Monday.

There is one knock on my door and I jump, I didn't hear a car pull up. Hurrying to the door, I smooth my hands over my hair, suddenly nervous; I grab my brown pea coat on my way. I open the door and gasp. Edward is wearing a pale yellow dress shirt with black pants and a black tie. _I have never seen something so beautiful._

"Hello, you look stunning too, love." Edward smiles, and pulls me into a quick kiss.

"Hi. Does Alice have the shoes?" I ask, breaking my gaze to look around him for Alice.

"Of course I have the shoes! You are a size 7, right?" Alice gushes, pushing around Edward to get in my house. I see Jasper rocking with laughter on the porch as he watches Alice storm in.

"Yeah, I wear sevens." I tell her as she shoves me into the nearest armchair. She lifts my right foot and ceremoniously places the shoe. I cannot help but feel like Cinderella.

"It fits." Alice whispers in mock-awe. She holds my foot out, so the guys can see the shoe perfectly fitting my foot.

"This reminds me of Cinderella." I tell her, slipping my foot in the other shoe.

"Does that mean I am Prince Charming?" Edward asks with a broad smile as he walks over to my side, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"If the shoe fits," I quip, standing up to kiss him once again. I forget there is an audience and the kiss gets heated. My hands trace his finely sculpted chest and his grab my hips rather firmly. I trace the outline of his fine lips with my tongue, tasting him thoroughly.

"Enough, enough! Keep it PG, Jasper and I didn't pay for this show," Alice laughs from the doorway. That brings me back to the present and I blush deeply. _Why do they have to be here? This is really embarrassing._

"That would normally have me going crazy, your blush." Edward whispers in my ear as we walk to the car.

"By the way, Bella, I never got to properly thank you for healing me." Jasper says, turning back to us. "I never thought I could feel so comfortable around people without having just fed. School in Forks has never been so painless." He smiles so ironically.

"Don't worry about it. It's what I'm here for." I tell him, climbing in the passenger door Edward opens for me.

"Let's get this show on the road!" Alice cheers from the backseat, snuggled against Jasper, as Edward pulls onto the road.

"Enough from the peanut gallery." Edward mutters, sending a quick glare back to his sister.

I grab his hand, squeezing it gently. He looks over and smiles that crooked smile. My heart races and I blush. _This is definitely going to be embarrassing. It's bad enough when you know my heart is pounding, but for Alice and Jasper to know too, that's rough._

"Don't worry about it, love. They won't say anything." Edward whispers, kissing my hand softly.

"We won't say anything about what?" Alice asks.

"Her heart rate," Jasper answers for Edward.

"How'd you know?" I ask, blushing deeper yet again.

"Bella, Edward isn't the only vampire with a gift." Alice tells me.

"So all of you can read my mind?" I ask, contemplating putting up the wall, just to keep them out.

"No, Edward is the only one that can do that. I can see the subjective future." Alice says before explaining further. "I can see what will happen, according to the path that each person chooses. So, every time someone changes their mind, the future changes. I get visions of what will happen. I can see people who are closer to me better than strangers. The more decided a person is on a course, the clearer it will be."

"Cool. Did you see me coming to Forks?" I ask. Her visions sound a bit like a blend of my gift and my aunt's.

"In a way." Alice responds and I can tell that she _won't_ elaborate.

"Jasper, do you have a special gift, then?" I ask, seeing as it was a comment he made that led us to the topic.

"Yes, Bella, I do have a gift. I am an empath. I can sense the emotions someone is feeling at any given time. Also, I can send feelings out to others, controlling the emotional climate of those around me." Jasper replies in his southern drawl.

"What does that mean you can sense the emotions of others?"

"I can tell what you are feeling right now, and you are very curious. Before, you were extremely embarrassed about something, which is how I guessed what you and Edward were talking about." Jasper explains and I understand.

"You said you can control what others feel too?"

"Yes, I can send a particular emotion out. Would you like me to demonstrate?" He asks.

"Sure. What will you make me feel?"

"I was thinking about 'tired', Bella."

"Okay, make me sleepy." I tell him, skeptical of this gift. Instantly my eyes start to droop and it feels like I haven't slept in days. I yawn deeply and the feeling dissipates almost instantly. "Well done, Jasper. That is one unique gift."

"Thank you, ma'am. Anything else you want to feel?" Jasper jokes, laughing quietly in behind me.

"No, I think I can handle my own emotions today."

The rest of the drive passes quickly, I notice that Edward is driving double the speed limit. When I comment on his driving, he merely mentions his superior reflexes and built in radar detector, pointing to his temple. The three and a half hour drive takes us only just over an hour. By five thirty we are pulling up to the Space Needle and Edward smoothly parallel parks in a spot that looks far too small to fit the Volvo.

"Edward, what are we doing here?" I ask as he opens my door for me.

"I told you we were going to the Sky City Restaurant, didn't I?" He asks, looking somewhat shocked.

"Yes, but I didn't know it was IN the Space Needle!" I exclaim. "This is too much, Edward. I cannot believe you did this for me!"

"Nothing is too good for you, my love. Plus didn't you say you wanted me to look out for good restaurants? I hear the food here is delicious, not that I would know." Edward smiles, as he leads me into The Space Needle. Alice and Jasper follow quickly behind us into the elevator.

_The few people already on board the elevator look at the Cullens, plainly staring at their beauty. Alice is wearing a tight red top, with off the shoulder sleeves and a sweeping neckline. Her white pants could practically be painted on, that's how tight they are. Her red pumps practically scream 'fuck me' and her dark, short, spiky hair looks amazing. Jasper looks casual, as always, in khaki pants with a loose, deep red button up. Of course he looks perfectly beautiful, in a relaxed way. Like I said, Edward was totally stunning in his creamy yellow shirt and black pants and tie. His hair is perfectly disheveled, just the way I like it._

"Don't forget to add your good looks. You look beautiful today, if I may say so myself." Edward whispers into my ears, listening to my judgments. "They are all staring at you too, love."

"Thanks, but I believe you may be biased." I whisper back, weaving my fingers through his, holding his hand tightly.

"No, he's right, you are hot, Bella." Alice adds, looking me up and down quickly.

"Damn, can you hear everything?" I whisper, dropping my voice as quiet as possible.

Alice, Jasper and Edward all laugh at me, so I take it that they can hear me and I roll my eyes. _I guess I won't be having any private conversations with a vampire around._

We get off the elevator and the rest of the people manage to put their eyes back in their heads and follow us. Alice leads the way to the restaurant. Jasper speaks to the maître d.

"Cullen, party of four?"

"Right this way, we hope you love the view." The young gentleman says, leading us to the small table next to the windows.

We sit down with Alice and I on one side of the table, with Jasper and Edward across from us. The gentleman places our menus down with a crisp smile before telling us our waitress will be over shortly for our drinks.

"This is perfect Edward!" I gush, looking around the posh, urban restaurant. There is a small and seemingly well stocked bar along the one wall and about twenty small tables arranged around the triangular space.

"It was Alice's idea we take you to Seattle." He tells me, not wanting to be responsible for everything.

"Don't be modest, Edward! I merely suggested something more urban, not the most elite spot in the city! This was all you, Edward." Alice defends, realizing I was just trying to compliment my boyfriend.

"The view, it is spectacular!" I gasp, looking out and it seems like I can see forever.

"It would be better without the smog," Jasper comments, lazy Southern accent sounding almost out of place in this atmosphere.

I order a small dinner while the rest get drinks only. As we wait for the food to arrive it is impossible not to notice that the couple sitting behind Alice and I are arguing and it is heating up quite quickly. The woman shouts something to her fiancé, I assume, mentioning the wedding is now off. Suddenly there is a crunch and tinkling of glass and I feel sharp pain radiating from behind me. Also, there are two burning throats across from me!

"Alice, control your brothers, I can take care of the woman." I whisper, turning away from the table as I stand. "I am a doctor, let me help you." I lie to the woman, gently grabbing her arm, well above the cuts in her hand. I can't heal her now, while everyone in the restaurant is watching.

"Are you sure?" The woman asks, looking undecided about wanting to leave the argument. Whatever her fiancé did, I really hope he can avoid her wrath.

"Well, you do have several lacerations, some appear deep and I at least want to clean it out. It is the least I can do." I tell her, practically dragging her into the bathroom, away from the boys. I hope Alice has it under control, my mind is racing, what is going on?

I clean out the young woman's cuts, picking several shards of glass out with my fingers. I grab my clear tube of lip gloss, covering the label with my hand and tell the woman it is 'liquid stitches' and they won't hurt a bit, but may numb the area for a while. I ask if she wouldn't mind me applying the stitches, so she doesn't have to sit for hours in an emergency room. She readily agrees and I make sure she does not see what I am doing and I heal her, and then apply a tiny amount of lip gloss to the areas where there formerly were cuts. I need to do something for her to see. _I wonder if Mother ever did anything like this?_

I rush back out of the bathroom after the woman thanks me about a zillion times, before she leaves, and I am scared. _What the hell just happened?_

"Alice!" I tensely hiss as I rush back to the table. I see Jasper and Edward sitting down, looking as scared as I feel. _Didn't I heal them? Didn't their bloodlust disappear? Why did I suddenly see them look like the blood-thirsty vampires they really are for the first time since I moved here?_

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Woah, what happened here? Please tell me what you think went on? Did Bella's healing suddenly just erase itself? Does it only work on HER scent? Is it something to do with the woman's particular scent? Or is it just some random coincidence?**

**Review please your opinions will help shape the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Thank you for the reviews! I know some of my chapters are a bit strange, but that is how I write. Bear with me, I promise you will like this chapter, and everything will make sense once again.**

**Disclaimer: SM created Twilight and the characters.**

Chapter 11

B POV

As soon as the four of us were in the car, we all stared at each other, completely in shock. For once, the pale faces of my vampire friends do not look like the definition of beauty. No, that is a lie, they are still impossibly beautiful, but their faces are frozen in shock, eyes wide and mouths contorted in odd ways. It is a painful beauty, it makes me hurt, just looking at their faces. Edward was actually clutching his throat in wonder at his pain. He and Jasper had coal-black eyes that made this seem all the more sinister. After a minute, Alice breaks the silence.

"What just happened?" She questions, looking rapidly from me to Jasper.

"I think we found a problem with Bella's power." Jasper manages to answer, shaking his shoulders as if to shake off his troubles. Perhaps he feels guilty about almost attacking her.

"I have never seen my healings revert like that. And so suddenly." I mutter, confused. _Did something happen to myself? Am I weakening? Is healing the only thing that isn't permanent to vampires?_

A few seconds pass before Edward speaks, "I think there is a very simple answer to this." He offers, looking both confused and satisfied. It definitely isn't an improvement to his look. He starts the car and drives away.

"What is it, love?" I ask, very curious. _How can there be a simple answer to what just happened in the restaurant._

"I think that Jasper and I just forgot to feed, since we weren't _thirsty_ at all. Since we are still vampires, we still need to feed, and the fresh blood flowing was enough to drive Jasper and I crazy. She didn't bother Alice as much because Bella never healed her." Edward reveals. As I think about it, it seems to make sense.

"Edward, you are a genius!" Alice shouts, smiling. She puts down the window and shouts out it too, letting the wind whip the sound away.

"No, this isn't all me. I took what all three of you were thinking and added my own ideas. That is what I came up with. Bella, you aren't weakening, my love, we just need to remember to feed regularly and there won't be any problems like this again." Edward, the poster boy for modesty replies.

"So I'm not broken?" I ask, laughing. I realize I was more worried about my powers failing than the fact that Jasper and Edward almost attacked an innocent young woman tonight. I guess I have a bigger ego than I thought, if this little issue had me so fraught with worry.

"No, love you aren't broken. Jasper and I are just fools. We need to go hunting as soon as we return to Forks." Edward says, taking my hand and squeezing it tightly as he joins in the laughter. The mood inside the Volvo did a total 180 from seconds ago.

"Thank goodness I live with the smartest vampire in Forks." Alice laughs, rolling her eyes.

"Hey now, don't make fun of us. We never truly fell in love with hunting, so forgive us for not going when we weren't thirsty." Jasper joins in with the laughter, mussing Alice's spiky hair.

"If you two weren't the top two in every class in every school, I would seriously be considering asking Carlisle to test your intelligence. I even asked you to go hunting with me, Jazz, yesterday." Alice continues making fun.

I bring Edward's hand up to my mouth and kiss him softly. _I don't mind that you spend all your time with me, just remember to keep your thirst under control. I don't want you to put yourself in any more situations like tonight._

"I will make sure to feed more regularly, love, don't you worry about that. There will still be plenty of time for us." Edward whispers, but I know his family can still hear us, making me blush.

_Shut up and drive, tell me more about this 'us time' AFTER you feed, mister._

Edward laughs, kissing my hand in response as he directs the car to Forks.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As soon as Edward drops me off, kissing me goodbye (which earns a whistle from Jasper and a groan from Alice), I rush into the house, eager to change into more comfy clothing. I decide to put a pair of oversized sweats and a ratty tee. I really hope Edward is right. I mean, they do need to eat and instead of a stomach growling to tell them they are hungry, they usually rely on the pain in their throats. Which I took away from them. So, this will hopefully work. I guess I'll have to heal Jasper and Edward again, in a day or so.

I don't know why, but for the few minutes when I thought I was losing my powers, it was really scared. I am so used to keeping my gifts a secret, hiding what I can do from everyone. So now that a whole family knows, I started assuming it will always be there, more certain the gift was real. Mother never mentioned gifts weakening or disappearing, but the Cullen family has had me thinking that twice already, and I only knew them for a few months.

When Jasper and Edward snapped, I didn't think of them initially, I was worried that there was something wrong with me. For someone who doesn't want to be known for having any special gifts, I sure got scared when I thought I didn't. My ego certainly is inflated I think I am better because I have this gift. Well, not exactly better, but worth more. I have been given a gift above and beyond other humans, so I must be special. The thought of that gift being stripped from me had me worried. How would I survive as a 'normal' woman?

I was sitting on my couch, fiddling with my hair as I was thinking about all this. In the end, I came to the conclusion that I am just too used to having the gifts I was born with, and anyone would be scared if an essential part of their being just stopped working, like eyesight or something. I was reacting like a normal person would, and there is nothing to worry about now. My ego isn't too inflated, I have the proper amount of confidence, and since I can do more than others, I am allowed to be proud of that too.

"So, you have a big ego, huh?" Edward whispers from behind my couch, causing me to jump.

"I didn't even hear you come in! How long have you been standing there?!" I shout, heart racing triple what it should be.

"Seems like you aren't the best, then. I was here for about ten minutes and couldn't take not touching you anymore, miss ego," Edward mocks, smiling widely as he steps around the couch to sit beside me.

"Well, just because you are a sneaky little guy, it doesn't have anything to do with my superior abilities in other areas!" I tease, kissing him quickly on the cheek. "You seem like yourself again."

"Oh?" Edward asks, not seeing what I mean, but he hugs me tightly, breathing in my scent.

"Yes, your eyes are perfect pools of gold and the throat definitely feels better, but I think I better do this, just in case." I say as I reach out and touch his throat tenderly, just like the first time. After I take away the last little bit of his thirst, Edward smiles.

"Just in case of what, my love?" Edward asks, quickly adjusting the way he was seated so he was sitting over me, arms on either side of my head now, pinning me to the couch.

"Remember what I said on Monday? About my ideas for a second date that you seemed to ignore when planning this Seattle thing?" I reply, letting my memories tell him the rest. _I remember thinking about the couch and how we could sit here and watch TV, or some _other_ activity. But I am not sure what it could be…_

"You naughty tease!" Edward growls, his lips finding mine quickly.

"Didn't I tell you it isn't teasing if you fully intend on going through with it?" I quickly comment as I manage to break free from kissing Edward and he begins kissing my neck, my collarbone. His hands are delicately tracing the vein in my neck "Please don't stop kissing me, the cool touch of your lips is intoxicating." I murmur, digging my fingers into his scalp, breathing him in.

Edward toys with the collar of my tee, fingering it lightly and I want him to rip it off completely, my skin tingling beneath his touch. I take one hand and bring his mouth back to mine. My other hand tugs gently at his scalp, making him moan into me. The rush of cool air hitches my breath, causing me to shudder. The action brings me closer to Edward, his body leans more heavily on me, and I could not be happier. I smile as we kiss, tasting his cool, marble lip with my tongue. Edward's hand drifts downward, skimming my breast lightly before gripping my waist. Damn, he is amazing! I want this to continue so badly, but the mature side of me is shouting the warnings. Conflicted, I slowly and reluctantly pull away.

"What's wrong, love?" Edward asks, looking hurt.

"Nothing is wrong. I just cannot make up my mind." I tell him in between pants. I cannot catch my breath, heart still racing.

"Cannot make up your mind? It sounds like you are pretty decided, Bella. You aren't ready for everything, and I certainly understand that." Edward softly tells me, stroking my cheek.

"How do you understand my thoughts better than I do?" I ask, looking him in the eye, smiling.

"I do have nearly a century's worth of practice, my Bella."

"Cheater," I whisper, pecking him quickly on the lips. "So what does that mean? What happens now?" I ask, pushing a strand of his perfect bronze hair off his forehead.

"Whatever you want, I promise I won't do anything you don't want to. You have my word, Isabella Swan." Edward promises me, kissing the tip of my nose.

"Right now, I just want you to kiss me, Edward Cullen."

"I like the way that sounds, Isabella Swan." Edward whispers just before his lips find mine again.

We sit on my couch, kissing like this for a while. His strong right hand grips my waist and the other starts playing with my hair. My left hand tugs gently at his scalp and my right hand grabs at his neck, pulling him closer to me. I am certain my heart is well above the acceptable ranges, thudding so hard it threatens to burst free of my chest, but I don't care, wanting more of Edward, more of his perfect touch, his perfect body. His right hand slips under my tee, so his cold skin grips the bare flesh over my hip ever so gently. I can't help but moan, the sensation is heavenly.

I guess my moan was his cue that we were going too far, because at that moment, Edward stops kissing me and sits down beside me on the couch. I notice he is breathing quite heavily too, panting nearly as hard as I am. There is a very satisfied smile on his face, happier than I have ever seen him before.

"See something you like, Cullen?" I manage to ask after a minute or so, my heart nearly returned to normal.

"I suppose you could say that," Edward grins the sexy crooked grin I love so much.

"I can't believe my luck." I tell him, taking his hand as we sit together.

"What do you mean?" Edward asks, looking into my eyes.

"I have managed to completely turn my life around in the last few months. I am finally getting over Mother's death." I tell him, contemplating. "Oh, and I have managed to find the perfect boyfriend too."

"I really like the way you think, Bella. But why am I on the bottom of that list?" Edward jokes, kissing the hand he is holding.

"Save the best for last," I smile, snuggling in beside him.

We chatted like this for about two hours, sharing random stories as they came to mind. I think I told Edward more about my life in those two hours than I ever told anyone. Ever. Edward told me plenty of stories, most from his time with Carlisle. When I asked why he didn't talk about his human life, he simply said, 'there isn't much to tell. I was a happy boy who wanted to do my best and serve my country.'

I am trying to go to sleep, but my mind keeps bringing up the events of this evening. Edward scaring the crap out of me from behind the couch. Edward kissing me. Edward's strong but gentle touch. His cool breath. I could go on forever, but I would surely run out of adjectives before I could adequately describe Edward.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**So! What do you think??**

**Review**


	13. Chapter 12

**Sorry it's been so long since I updated! I'm getting moved in to my new apartment, so there are so many things I need to do, and with college starting… I'll try to keep updating regularly! Thanks for the reviews I love to hear what my readers have to say! The support is amazing!  
**

**Disclaimer: SM created the characters and Twilight. I did the rest!**

Chapter 12

B POV

Well, I really am enjoying the spring semester in Forks so much more than I have ever anticipated. It is the first week of March and the 15th night in a row that Edward has stayed over. We talk about everything and anything that comes to mind. I make myself dinner and spend some time studying. I make sure Edward feeds once a week. He will snuggle next to me in bed, lying atop the comforter and blankets I need so I don't freeze. Most nights he will sing me to sleep, some soft melody that sounds like a lovely lullaby. I don't think I have heard the end of it yet, always drifting off before I want to. It's not like he lives here, he always goes home in the mornings and goes there after school, until about six.

Everyone at school seems to realize that Edward and I are dating, and the guys leave me alone. All except for Mike Newton. Of course, he seems to think that I will suddenly realize that I like him so much more than Edward. The poor guy is delusional. But if he would just stop hitting on me 24/7 I think we could be good friends. He is goofy, fun and always up for anything. I can talk with him easily, nearly as open as I am with Edward.

My dear friend, Jessica Stanley is turning 18 this weekend, and is having a big party on Friday night. She invited me, and I told her I would go. When I agreed to go, she implied that my "little friends" weren't invited. That didn't bother me any, Edward and his family need to go hunting soon, anyway. I figure that Angela will be there and we can talk, if the party blows. Jessica says her parents are out of town Friday and Saturday, some big business thing in Seattle. Knowing teenagers that mean she'll be smuggling in some alcohol. Whatever. I never really got into the whole alcohol craze in Arizona, but some of my friends did. I would always be the one having the good time, laughing at my drunk friends falling all over the place.

"Bella, are you going to Jessica's tonight?" Mike asks me in Government, before the teacher starts class.

"Yea, I think so. I need a bit of a change, you know. It sounds like fun." I tell him.

"What do you mean, a bit of a change?" Mike asks, smiling at me.

_Shoot. I shouldn't have said that._ "Edward and his family are going camping this weekend. I can't stand all the outdoorsy stuff they do on the weekends, so I figured why not go to a party?" I try to explain to him.

"Oh, a party is about as far from camping as you can get. Do you party much, Bella?" Mike asks, looking at me with a huge, goofy grin.

"Not much. I didn't hang with the party crowd in Arizona. What about you? Do you hit up all the parties?" I ask, honestly intrigued with Mike's life.

"Yeah, I like to live it up. It's not like there are too many opportunities to party in Forks, but if there's a party, I'll be there. My older brother, Tom, usually helps hook up the parties. If you know what I mean." He says with a wink.

"So that's the reason why you're invited to all the parties, you've got the cool older brother." I tease him.

"Sure, Bella. I'm a fun guy. You'll see tonight." Mike says, gently squeezing my hand before I get the chance to slip it away.

"What if I want to hang with Tom?" I ask, rolling my eyes.

"Really, Bella likes the older guys, is that it?" Mike asks somewhat seriously.

"What?" I ask, suddenly worried if he knows Edward's secret…

"Tom, he's twenty-two, the older guy thing? Most girls like an older guy."

"Oh, that. No, I don't like older guys." I tell him. Not technically, Edward will forever be younger than me, stuck at seventeen.

"That's good. So, we'll hang out tonight?" Mike asks as Ms. Brown walks in.

"Of course, Mike." I tell him, opening my notebook and find my pencil.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

What should I wear to an 18th birthday bash? Something dressy or casual? What about shoes? Dammit! Alice is getting to me!

My cell rings and I rush to pick it up, hoping to see Edward's name on the screen. Instead, it says Alice. Groaning, I open the phone.

"What Alice?"

"Ooohhh, testy are we. I just saw that you need help picking out your party ensemble." Alice giggles, clearly planning my wardrobe for me.

"Of course, why didn't I realize that?" I ask and after a brief pause, "so, what do I wear?"

"You will wear your purple sweater, the one with the super deep v-neck, and a jean skirt. Got it?" Alice trills, sounding extremely proud.

I root around my closet until I see the sweater. "Got it. I hate to ask, Alice, but shoes?"

"The black flats. Easy. And, Bella, never feel bad about needing to ask for fashion advice, it just shows that you have promise. While we are on the topic of advice, can I say something else?" She asks, sounding very solemn.

"What is it Alice? Do you want to chop my hair again?" I ask.

"No, well yes, but, I just want to warn you about boys and alcohol. Don't let any boy, especially Mike Newton, give you a drink. If you drink at all, make sure you open the bottle or can yourself."

"Thanks Mom. I think I can handle that myself. I'm glad that you worry about me."

"Actually, it's a combination of me, Edward, Esme and Carlisle worrying. You are a part of this family, we all care about your fragile hold on life."

"Tell the family I greatly appreciate the concern. I should be getting ready now. Ang wants me to pick her up, her car broke down this week."

"Have fun! Be safe!" Alice trills, back to normal.

"Bye, kill a mountain lion for me!" I tell her, hanging up the phone.

I grab the sweater and skirt Alice was talking about and head to my bathroom for a quick shower.

Twenty-five minutes later I am blowing my hair dry and trying to put on makeup. For some reason, I feel like tonight I should wear eye makeup. The sweater does have a deep v-neck, if I had any type of cleavage; it would be seriously popping out here. Thankfully my small chest stays neatly tucked in. Another fifteen minutes and my hair is finally dry. The waves look nice for once, so I don't attempt to do anything else with it, just leave it down.

It is finally 7 P.M., so grab my keys and I get in my truck to head over to Angela's house. I pull up along the road beside her house and park the truck. Quickly, I walk up to her porch and knock on the door. Angela opens the door and gasps at me. I must look good, Angela is far to modest to normally do anything like that.

"You look amazing, Bella! Come in for a minute, I'm not quite ready." She gushes, opening the door further to let me in.

"Thanks, Alice left me fashion instructions before she left for the weekend." I tell her, looking at her quaint home. The house is perfect, has the homey feel. The couch is rumpled and lightly stained, family pictures hanging all over the walls. The bookcase has a nice family portrait atop it. There are several toys, mostly trucks and model cars, scattered along the floor. The hardwood floors look warm and inviting. Small knick-knacks are displayed on the coffee table. "I really like your house, Ang. I can feel the love."

"Thanks. Mom would love to hear that." Angela replies from the bathroom, where she is finishing straightening her hair.

"Do you want me to help with your hair?" I ask.

"No, I'm almost done. The party doesn't really start 'til like 8, doesn't it?" She asks, straightening some more of her thick hair.

"I guess you're right. How is your brother?" I ask, looking around at the mess. While there are a lot of things strewn about, it doesn't look bad, rather it looks lived in. Loved. Proper homes should look like this, like the people here have made it their own by not being afraid to leave their mark. I need to work on this aspect of my house.

"He's going through the terrible two's right now. It's a miracle he's not yelling and crying right now. For the last two weeks, that's all he's done. I am going a bit crazy, so I really need to go out today." She replies.

"Oh, the terrible two's! Hopefully it doesn't last all year."

"I certainly hope not!" A man says from behind me, causing me to jump.

"Oh! Hi, Mr. Weber, I am Bella."

"Hello, Bella." Mr. Weber, a gentle middle aged man, says, offering me his hand. He has a firm grip, and is surprises me a bit. "I didn't mean to surprise you. I hope you and Angela have a good time tonight. Be sure to tell Jessica that I say hello." He says with a warm smile. Angela definitely looks a lot like her dad.

"Very nice to get the chance to meet you. Angela always talks about you, and how much she respects you." I say, feeling somewhat awkward.

"It is always good to meet my daughter's new friends. You seem like a lovely young lady. If you ever need anything, please don't hesitate to ask. It must be hard living on your own."

"Dad! Bella doesn't want hand outs! Let's go Bella." Angela quickly jumps in, dragging me to the door.

"Ang, you don't have to do that, I understand. Parents will always say stuff like that. By the way, you look great!" I compliment her. Angela did look good. She was wearing a tight white top that snugly accented her curves. There were a few gold sequins sprinkled along the neckline. Her jeans were tight and had a few 'fashionable' rips and tears. The flip-flops she was wearing were the same gold color as her sandals. Suddenly, I realized how pretty she actually was.

"Thanks, Bella. I'm glad you like it. Do you think Ben will be there?" She asks, buckling her seat belt as I start the truck.

"I think he will. Pretty much the entire senior class will be there!" I reply, looking over to her. "Does someone have a crush?" I ask and see her blush.

"Maybe," is her simple reply.

"Aw. How cute is that? I think you and Ben would be perfect together!"

"I hope Ben thinks so too!"

"I'm sure he will. You just need to talk to him."

We get to Jessica's house almost exactly at eight. We are in no way the first people to the party, people are laughing and talking on her porch, and someone pulls into the lawn, right beside my truck.

"Bella and Angela!" Mike shouts, hopping out of his Suburban and rushes to my side. "My two favorite girls are finally here!"

"Aren't you dating Jess?" Angela asks, shrugging out from under his arm.

"No, we are taking a break. I think she's trying to get Marcus from the basketball team to ask her out. Now I can focus on you ladies!" Mike leads us into the house.

I look over to Angela and roll my eyes. She shrugs and reluctantly follows Mike.

"Jessica! Happy Birthday!!!" I shout with Angela and Mike as soon as we get to the door, because like on cue, Jessica swings the fancy door inward, smile plastered on her face. If Ang and I are dressed up, Jess is pure slutting it up. Her black blouse is entirely sheer, I can see her pink, lacy bra completely. Her miniskirt is hardly wider than a belt. Too top off the outfit, she has the spikiest, pointiest heels I have ever seen on.

"Thanks for coming, you guys! Get in there and drab some drinks. Mike, Tom is a genius! He brought so much stuff tonight! This is the best birthday in the world!" Jessica shouts, throwing her arms around the three of us.

Angela and I leave Mike talking to Jessica and we look for some normal people from school. Weaving through the growing crowd, we finally see the girls who were with Angela at the mall.

"Bella, this is Mandy, my cousin. She is Jessica's neighbor. Mandy, this is Bella, the newest girl at Forks." Angela introduces me to her cousin.

"Hi!" We say to each other.

"This is Ashley and Kasie, two of Mandy's friends. They all graduated last year." Angela introduces me. After another round of hellos, we begin to chat.

"Aren't you the girl from the mall a few weeks ago?" Mandy asks.

"Yes, I guess I was." I tell them, tensing up a bit.

"Well, I want to thank you again, you really were a lifesaver."

"Oh, don't worry about it. Mother was a great teacher." I tell her, blushing.

"By the way Bella, did I ever tell you? There wasn't anything wrong with my wrist, just stoved it, the doctors said!" Angela tells me, smiling wide. She will never know what really happened and is totally happy with the ignorance. I wish the world worked that way.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It must be 11:30 by now. For the last two hours or so, I was bombarded by Mike. At nine, he got me a beer and I accepted it with a moment of foresight. I will probably want to be mellow for some of the crap he'll be trying. I opened the can for myself and never let it out of my sight, remembering Alice's warning. Mike didn't give up on asking me to dance for a long time. I opened the second, third and fourth beers myself too. Finally, I gave up trying to make him realize I'm happy with Edward, and agreed to dance with Mike.

Honestly, Mike is a great dancer. At first, I thought he was going to be one of those guys whose only move is to grind on a chick, but he has some smooth moves. The music isn't really conducive to his dancing style, but I really like the way he sways around, moving around me. I don't really care that no one else is dancing like this, because I am having a great time.

"Mike, did anyone ever say you're a good dancer?" I tell him, trying to dance with Mike, not the music.

"Yea, all the girls love Mike's dance moves." Mike smiles, and grabs my hand, swinging me around, like in the old black and white movies.

"Impressive." I say and he brings me in close, wrapping his arms around my waist. My mind flicks to Edward and I suddenly tense up. He would never approve of me dancing with Mike like this, close and sensual.

"Bella, babe, is something wrong?" Mike asks and I struggle to back away. I hurridly tug his hands away from my body.

"I can't do this, Mike. I love Edward." I tell him, rushing to the door.

I can hear Mike calling my name, but I don't turn to listen. I find Angela talking to Ben on the porch swing, like they have been all night. Mike walks out the door, but for some reason he doesn't follow me any further. I feel so ashamed.

"Ang. I need to go. You can either leave with me now, or have Ben give you a ride home." I say, extremely near to crying, my face hot.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Angela asks, getting up from the swing.

"I need to go, that's all. If you're having a good time, don't let me rip you away." I tell her. Turning, I ask Ben, "Could you drive Angela home? I don't want her to feel like she has to leave."

"Bella, I need to take you home. You aren't in any condition to drive now. Give me your keys." Angela tells me, gently taking my arm in hers. "Ben, I'll call you tomorrow?"

Ben nods and I hand Angela the truck keys as we walk off the porch. I reluctantly get into the passenger seat and buckle up.

"Bella, what the hell?" Angela asks as soon as both the doors are shut. "Are you alright?"

"Ang, I never heard you swear before!" I exclaim, the swearing sounds more harsh from her. "I was dancing with Mike, but all the sudden it was different. More sensual or something. I felt so bad, like I was cheating on Edward. I decided I had to leave, end of story." I tell her, as I fold my arms across my chest, not really willing to tell anymore of the story.

"Why does it look like you just saw a ghost? I have never seen you this pale before!" Angela asks, concern still coloring her voice, I don't think she totally buys the story.

"I just feel really guilty. I know I didn't kiss Mike or anything, but I was dancing with him like I was single. Just drive me to your house. I think I'll be fine by the time we get there."

"Okay. If you need to talk, about anything, just call me. Anytime. Bella, I don't want to leave you by yourself tonight." Angela tells me and I am glad to have such a good friend here in Forks. Such a trusting, loyal, good human. I wish more people can have those words describe them. I wouldn't be in this mess if they could describe me.

"I just needed to get out of there, Ang. You are a great friend. I am so lucky I can trust you. I hope I didn't mess anything up with you and Ben?"

"Don't worry about it. I've got to take care of my girl. Chicks before dicks, right?" Angela says with a smile as she pulls up to her house.

I have to laugh, that phrase sounds so strange coming from Angela. "Right. Thanks again for driving me. I hope you had a great night."

I hug Angela after she gets out, going home.

Driving home, I have the odd feeling there is going to be at least one vampire in my house. At the very least an annoyed voicemail from either Alice or Edward.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Review! You all know what to do!**


	14. Chapter 13

**I must apologize for the huge break in not updating! I am extremely busy with college and once or twice a month is all I can foresee updates until Christmas break. I hope you enjoy the chapter, I found it hard to get Bella's feelings written properly and there is a more detailed explanation coming in the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: SM created Twilight and the characters, I did the rest!**

Chapter 13

A POV

"Edward!! I told you to be calm! She already feels bad enough as it is!" I shout to my extremely strict and overprotective brother. I had a very vague vision earlier today, showing Bella and Mike together at Jessica Stanley (_Prissy Snob_)'s party. At precisely 11:02, I saw Bella decide to dance with Mike.

"You said she would be faithful to me!" Edward rages, looking both hurt and murderous. This isn't good. I need to calm him down before Bella returns home and finds an enraged Edward in her living room.

_From the dancing my vision rapidly turned into Mike leading Bella upstairs, but you saw how blurry and uncertain that was. Then I saw Bella run to her truck with Angela. That was crystal clear. I have no idea what actually happened, but I do know she feels very guilty right now, she's muttering "why oh why am I so gullible?" to herself over and over again. _I think to him, trying to calm Edward down a bit, explain the facts.

"Are you trying to tell me Bella was tricked into sleeping with Michael Newton?" Edward shouts, clearly still thinking irrationally.

I bring back my vision, showing him exactly how guilty and nervous Bella looks in her truck as she is driving home. _Don't make this any harder for her than it already is. She feels like she betrayed her. Isn't that punishment enough? Until you hear what actually happened, at least be neutral. She deserves to tell you everything! If the situation was reversed, I think you would at least want the chance to explain before Bella started yelling and shouting._

"Alice, I don't know if I can calm down. Where is Jasper when I need him?" My brother pleads, looking tortured, in so much pain that I wanted to erase my visions from his memory.

_There is nothing in the world that can hurt that much. I feel so bad for the pain you are in Edward, I just don't know how to make this better. Just be calm. Hide behind a mask of calmness and serenity for a bit. Once you know the circumstances, what has brought this about, then you can be mad. Just treat her fairly. _

"You don't even know half of it Alice. What if she doesn't want me anymore? What if she feels so guilty because she was leading me on, because she likes Newton more?" Edward asks, defeat clear in his voice, but he spit out Newton's name, like it was a vile curse.

"Remember, I love her too. This doesn't hurt only you. This isn't only about you anymore anything that concerns Bella concerns me. I want her to be happy Edward and most of all: I want her in my life." I speak to him aloud because I wanted to be sure he heard the seriousness in my voice_. I very rarely am serious, but I honestly feel that Bella is one of the most important people in my life. If Bella is done with you Edward, I don't think I could be happy either._ I say, looking into his eyes, hoping to make him see the sense in being patient with her. _She is only a human, after all._

That made him smile, "I guess she is allowed to mess up some then, eh?" Edward says, finally calming down and his lips form a quick grin.

The grin disappears almost as soon as it forms because Bella's loud truck drives into our hearing range. I flick on a few lamps. Edward and I don't need them to see, but I imagine Bella would be very shocked if she found us sitting here in the apparent darkness.

I make Edward sit down we look more casual that way, and tell him to breathe. I massage his shoulders, a soothing habit I picked up from watching people. I know it makes little difference to Edward's own comfort, but he understands my sentiment and relaxes into the couch just as Bella pulls up to her drive way. He tenses momentarily, but relaxes when I glance to his face and sit next to him on the couch.

It seems like it takes hours, but seconds later, Bella is walking up her porch steps. I hear her soft footsteps hesitate a moment, surely realizing her lights are on, meaning we are here. There is a quick intake of breath from the other side of her front door and slowly the knob turns. Three thirty-seconds of a second later, the door slowly creaks open.

Edward twitches on the couch, nervous to see her, yet afraid of what is going to happen. Since Bella is unsure of what we know, or what I saw, she hasn't made up her mind on what all she will say, thus affecting what I am seeing. There are several visions flickering in my mental eye, all of them beginning with _"I never want to see Mike Newton again."_ Edward sees this and he relaxes the tiniest bit beside me_. Let me guess the million dollar question: Bella is blocking you, isn't she?_

Edward nods ever so slightly, face tightening minutely, as Bella steps in the door, eyes searching for us. When she sees us sitting on her couch, tears form on her already blood-shot eyes.

"I never want to see Mike Newton again." Bella moans, running to me. She sits to my side, not even looking at Edward. I wrap my arms around her, looking to Edward. Terrorized that he might be losing her, he freezes.

I decide to take charge of the conversation, unsure if Edward can stay calm much longer_. I don't want Bella to hear Edward freak out, especially if all she wants is a motherly touch now and I can provide that better than you_. I warn Edward, praying he can keep his feelings together for at least a while longer. "Bella, dear, what exactly happened?" I ask, rubbing her back very gently as she sobs into my sweater.

"Didn't you see?" She sobs, fresh tears warming my shoulder.

"All I clearly saw was you rushing out of the party with Angela. The rest was blurry. I didn't think you should be alone in this state Bella, that's why Edward and I hurried back from our hunting trip." I tell her, hoping to coax the truth from her.

"Well, Mike wouldn't leave me alone all night. We were talking all evening and he wouldn't stop flirting with me. Finally, after I had about four beers, I agreed to dance with him." Bella tenses up and finally looks at Edward. He quickly plasters a look of concern and love on his face, trying his best to look supportive and curious.

_Good job Edward, just try to smile a bit, encourage her. I don't think you need to be too worried._ I Freeze for a second and a vision comes to me_, I see Bella moving to sit on Edwards lap, smiling at each other, timidly. You have nothing serious to worry about, she has a guilt complex, she still feels bad about her mothers death and she had no hand in it at all._

"What is it love? So you danced with Newton?" Edward probes, he barely concealed the loathing in his voice, the concern is a good cover. He glances to me, trying to find a way to feel as optimistic as he looked in my vision.

"It was alright for a while, but I don't know what happened. Suddenly as we were dancing, it turned all sensual, he wasn't dancing to the hip-hop beat Jessica had playing, but like he wanted to-to seduce m-me." Bella continues, reluctant to say the last part. I hug her tightly, rubbing her back a bit firmer and quicker. Her breathing was ragged, her heart pounding exceedingly fast.

"Surely he didn't!" I say, trying to allow Edward time to find his composed, calm self before Bella looked to him.

"I think he did. His hands were running all along my body and the worst part of it all was I wanted his hands to be there. At the end of the one song, Mike leaned in, close-," Bella mutters, burying her face into my chest, refusing to finish the sentence.

_Calm, Edward! We don't know if she kissed him! Let her say that some actual cheating went on before you get angry. _

Edward looks at me and I can tell his short patience is about to run out.

"Bella, it's alright. Calm down. We all get shaken up sometimes. What all happened with Mike?"

"As soon as I realized what was going on, what Mike was trying to do, I ran out to find Angela and made her drive us back to her house. We talked for a few minutes while I regained my composure and then I drove home." Bella tells us and I can feel Edward relax, breathing for the first time since Bella entered the house.

"Bella, you did the right thing. There is nothing to be upset about." Edward says and this time, the calmness was not forced. "Come here love, I want to touch you, I've missed you."

Bella looks into my eyes and I smile at her, nodding in encouragement. She slowly stands up and moves to his lap. For the longest time they sit there, looking into each other's eyes. The forgiveness in Edward's eyes is genuine, the love shining through. The timid smiles of my vision form and I see Edward relax furthur. I can't even see the faintest trace of the furious man that was here only a few minutes ago. Edward wipes away all her tears and no new ones form. Her breathing return to a normal pace and eventually her heart slows too.

"I thought I was finally going to be able to be friends with Newton and he tries to kiss me. What's wrong with me?" Bella asks after three minutes of staring.

"Nothing is wrong with you love. You are just so beautiful all the boys want to kiss you. Don't you believe what I have always told you now?" Edward tells her, holding her face tenderly.

"I still think you are a bit biased, mister." Bella tells him, the faintest smile deepening on her face. Her eyes rise slightly, brightening the chocolate color.

"See, Bella. I told you everything would be okay." I tell my best friend, relieved that nothing actually happened.

"Alice? Did you see this, before? On the phone?" Bella asks me, extremely confused.

"Not exactly. I saw that Mike was going to try to slip you something, if the situation arose, but you listened to me. Although, if I may say so, you reek! Did you spill one of the four beers all over your sweater?"

"Ha, no, that was all Mike. One of his earliest attempts. He decided that if my sweater was all wet and sticky with beer, I'd be more likely to take it off. Sometimes I swear boys don't have any brains. No offense Edward."

"None taken love. It surprises me that for once there was an accident you weren't responsible for!" Edward tells her, kissing her cheek. "Alice is right, you do smell terrible!"

"Fine! If you are going to be insulting me and my scent, I think it's time for the vampires to go!" Bella shouts in mock-annoyance, standing up and pointing to the door.

"Goodnight love, it is late. We'll be seeing you tomorrow, correct? Or do you want to sleep all day?" Edward asks.

_It's going to be sunny all day, Edward. Maybe you can show her 'sparkly Edward' in person. _

Edward nods slightly, rolling his eyes at my phrasing, looking into Bella's eyes, smiling.

"Do we have plans?" Bella asks, looking back and forth between Edward and I. _I swear she caught the eye roll, but she couldn't have, it was too quick for human eyes. Right?_

"If you like, I thought I could take you somewhere special." Edward tells her, smiling mysteriously and cocking his head to me, apparently agreeing with my confused assumption. It only took him 2/64 of a second to roll his eyes, no human should catch that.

"Can you pick me up after lunch? I think I'll be sleeping in a bit, considering."

"See you tomorrow, love!" Edward tells her, kissing her cheek once more and caressing her cheek before letting his hand fall. _You two are too cute! Why don't you do it already? You know what I saw the other day. That seemed pretty solid to me._ Edward is so stubborn about not hurting her, but I think deep down he will see it as the only way, one day Bella will truly be one of us.

"Bye Bella! I hope you have fun tomorrow!" I trill as I lead the way out the door, glancing quickly at my brother, making sure he 'heard' me.

_Not spending the night Edward? I thought you liked to watch her dreams, you stalker?_ I add, trying to lighten the mood, trying to keep Brooding Edward away.

"Shut it Alice. I might not tell you about the next time she has those dreams." Edward mutters too low and quick for humans to hear as we race home.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**So, do you like Alice's POV? Review and tell me what you thought!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Thanks for the support! Some of you wanted to hear what Edward thought, so here you go! This is mostly a filler chapter, I'm sorry, but I need to explain some things. **

**Disclaimer: SM created Twilight, but I gave Bella her own powers!**

Chapter 14

E POV

I was playing the piano all night, thinking about my dear Bella. She was so worried about something she had no control over. I have seen vile Mike Newton's mind all too much and realize he would have tried to get my Bella alone at the first opportunity, especially if she was drinking and her defenses were impaired and lowered. Bella is a strong, magnificent woman, I can't believe that I was considering the possibility that she would cheat on me. She felt so terribly just because she was having fun with another person, who happened to be male. The instant she walked in the door, I knew I could not be mad at her, she was not responsible.

Newton, on the other hand, I could fume at and plot against. He knows Bella is with me, he should not have even attempted to flirt with her. Young boys are so vile and despicable, and I must teach him to respect boundaries. Alice kept dashing all my plans, warning me that Newton is still a human and I have been living over 80 years abstaining from killing humans, I cannot seek revenge on Newton, that would ruin everything and hurt Carlisle's feelings beyond all belief. I would have to flee the area, and so would my entire family. I couldn't do that, not now, when life in Forks has just been given a meaning to me. So I have slightly altered my goal, wishing to make Newton pay for making _my_ Bella feel so needlessly guilty. The plan I have concocted is rather childish, I must admit. Every time Newton can see Bella and I together in class, I plan on kissing her. Alice likes this plan, Newton will see we are still together, but it won't _physically_ hurt the guy.

"What has you so troubled, Edward?" Esme asks as she returns from the hunting trip with Jasper and Carlisle. _Was it as bad as you feared? _She adds in an extremely worried tone, rushing to my side.

I guess my fury and anger was apparent in my playing. I hadn't realized it, but I was playing one of Mozart's more sinister pieces and I added many darker notes to the already somber tone. "No, Esme, everything is alright with Bella. I was just trying to plan how to make Mike Newton see that Bella is mine, that she isn't interested. It had me stressed, so I started playing."

_Don't do anything foolish, Edward. He is only a teenage boy, after all. He surely doesn't realize what he's doing. Plus, you all are graduating in a few months. He will be completely out of your life forever soon. Don't make his life hell, son. I always can trust on you to do the right thing._ Esme tells me, running her caring hands through my hair, sitting beside me on the bench. Her loving words make me feel guilty, remembering all the 'wrong' things I have been considering.

"Oh, don't worry, Esme, I won't do anything to rash. Alice has been editing my plans for me, keeping me from harming the poor human. I think, perhaps, after I cool down I will agree with you and Alice, but now all I want is Newton to hurt for the pain he caused my Bella. The jealousy is quite strong. I don't think I ever fathomed how deep the emotion can be." I tell her and start playing her song for her. The dramatic change in melody brightens Esme's face before she even realizes I am playing her song.

_Thank you. You are a great young man. Any girl would be lucky to have you. Just remember to keep your temper in check. Have I ever told you how much I love this exquisite piece, Edward? _Esme informs me, rising from the bench and walking out of the house again. _It's after 10, aren't you going to be with Bella today? You like to spend so much time with her lately._

"Yes, but she asked me to wait until after noon. She wanted to catch up on her sleep, mother." I tell her, hoping the sun is still out this afternoon.

_Of course, sometimes I forget that she must sleep. It's a sunny day. Are you ready for that? Even Bella might have trouble dealing with seeing you in the sunlight. It might be one supernatural thing too many. The straw that broke the camel's back, as they say._

"There is only one way to find out, isn't there? I want her to be a part of my life and I can't hide from her just because of who I am." I tell my mother as she leaves the house and walks to the gardens. I watch her go into the shed, planning which flower beds need tending.

Esme smiles and starts working on the azaleas in our garden. I go for a run, searching for something to hunt. Because of Alice's vision, I didn't get a chance to hunt last night but I really should feed. Bella's gift is amazing and Carlisle and I have been trying to figure it out. She clearly is highly talented, but where does it come from? It is a true gift, actually removing the pain of others, not just throwing a projected emotion on them like Jasper or creating an image of pain like some of the Volturi members.

I assume Bella was telling the truth, she hasn't lied about anything since I met her, except for the necessary lies in school, and if that is the case, humans have had gifts too. It seems like something we thought was purely a vampiric characteristic, possessing heightened senses as gifts, is not entirely true. The females in Bella's family can all do things that are far above and beyond the normal human abilities, even better than most vampires can perform. Most appear to be mental, Bella's visions, her aunts ability to force thoughts into people and several of the other things she described, all seem mental. That seems quite similar to the majority of vampiric gifts, and we understand that. The healing is what confuses me. Carlisle has never seen anything like this in all his years, vampire or human. He has been trying to contact friends in the old country, seeing if they ever encountered humans with such powerful abilities.

I find a small doe and feed from her before heading to Bella's home, my eyes light golden once again.

* * *

I knock on Bella's door, not wanting to intrude, even though I sense that she is sitting in her room, thinking about me and wondering where we are going. I notice that the sun is hiding behind one of the few thin clouds in the sky. As soon as she hears the knock, she jumps up and runs to the door excited to see me.

"Edward!! I am so excited for today!" Bella cheers, opening the door and pulling me into a kiss.

I taste her sweet scent, breathing her in deeply as I kiss her tender and fragile lips. It amazes me that just a few weeks ago I was afraid to even attempt kissing her for fear of losing all self-control. I gently part her lips with mine and she sighs into my mouth. Before things get too carried away and I do crush her, I pull back, smiling.

"I am so happy to see you too, love." I acknowledge, grasping her perfectly warm hand in mine. "Are you ready to go?"

"Of course, but where are we going?" Bella asks, looking deeply into my eyes, probing for the answers. _Come on, enough with the suspense already! You look really excited, by the way, so you can't just say 'no where special, love' I know it's something. I'm not stupid you know._

"I know love. If you haven't noticed, it's somewhat sunny today. I was thinking of showing you what I look like in the sun." I slowly tell her, looking down into her warm, chocolate brown eyes, seeing no hesitancy or fear. It is still so strange to see the complete comfort and lack of the natural fear in Bella's eyes when I am so close to her. It is as if I am not threatening or dangerous at all, just another human holding her hand.

Her penetrating gaze slowly melts into a grin and I see her recalling the few times she has 'viewed' us in her pond. _I knew it was something like this! When the sunlight woke me up, I was almost hoping that was the plan!_

"It's much clearer and more obvious than that in real life." I tell her, seeing the visions she has, have us looking like we are dipped in glitter, and not as defined as we truly are. Nowhere near as inhuman.

_Well, what are we waiting for? I want to see my boyfriend shine! _Bella thinks, tugging anxiously on my hand, her delicate lips turning up in a gorgeous smile and her eyes glitter in anticipation.

"Would you mind if I ran ahead into the woods a bit? I don't want to chance your neighbors seeing me." I ask, hearing a few people talking in the houses nearby, children laughing in the backyards.

"Run ahead?" Bella asks, confused for a second.

"You remember how quickly my family members and I were when we were running in your visions? I can move so quickly that I would be a blur to you and any other human happening to look outside their window. I can't allow anyone to see me, it is far too unnatural in the sun. I will wait for you just inside the forest." I explain to her and comprehension fills her features. I turn slightly and point to a big fir tree to the back of Bella's yard.

"Oh." Bella mutters, considering for a second. "That makes sense. I'll see you in a few. Just let me put on some decent shoes, Edward."

She rushes to her room as I watch. She returns with old sneakers on with her jeans and worn in hoodie. Even in the simple clothes, she took my breath away. Her hair was twisted into a messy bun at the nape of her neck, drawing my eyes over the carotid artery there, gently pulsing. Even though her powerful blood wasn't calling to me any longer, the instinct was still there.

_Enjoying the view, Cullen?_ Bella mentally calls when she catches me staring at her. I smile crookedly and her heart accelerates.

"Of course I am, Bella. You are the most beautiful creature walking this planet." I tell her, stepping close to her, cupping her flushed cheek in my hand, careful as always not to crush her.

_I must disagree, Edward. This,_ Bella gestures down her body_, can't compare to at least one other creature._

"Oh? What other creature did you have in mind?"

Instead of answering, Bella goes up on her tip-toes and kisses me. _Do I even need to mention his name?_

I pull away, smiling and breathing heavily. "Love, I think we should really be going. This is an important day and I don't want my courage to disappear."

"Courage? For what?" Bella stammers, clearly shocked.

"What if you are terrified? Like you should be?" I mutter, worried. If I manage to scare my little angel away, I don't think life will be worth it anymore.

"Edward, love, I don't think you understand. But there is only one way to find out. Let's go!" My Bella assures me, tugging my hand as she walks to her back door.

I run out into the woods and wait under the shade of the fir tree I pointed out minutes ago. Bella steps out of the house and shuts the door. She turns to face the sun, letting it warm her. Her hands turn up, arms raised, as if welcoming an old friend back home after a long absence. Forks must be so strange for her, coming from the eternally sunny Arizona. After basking in the warmth for 45 seconds, Bella starts toward me, her weak human eyes searching for me in the shadows. As she nears, a smile forms on her face and she runs the remaining step to my side.

"Can you believe I missed you those few seconds?" Bella whispers, kissing my cheek.

"Most definitely, because I missed you too, love. I missed your mesmerizing scent and the way you feel in my arms." I reveal, kissing her forehead, pulling her close. I breathe in the heady mix of freesias and strawberries, lips tugging into a grin as I pull back from her. "Let's get started. I don't know how long the sun will last."

"Okay, lead the way, love." Bella joyfully instructs, taking my stony hand in her warm one.

I start walking at a human pace through the woods and Bella does very well at keeping up. I help her over the obstacles, lifting her over stumps and logs. For a long time, we walk in companionable silence and I enjoy just being with Bella. I have a slight feeling that she is trying to keep something from me, without blocking me, as she is focusing very hard on naming each tree and plant we walk past.

Finally, the curiosity gets to me, "Bella, what are you hiding? Or are you extremely interested in botany?" I hesitantly ask, afraid once again.

"You are very sharp, Edward. I'm just worried about Mike. Is he going to be awkward at school? What do I do?" Bella asks while she blushes a very deep red.

Ahh, so this is what has my love worried. How Mike Newton will react. Bella always is worried about everyone else; I fear she doesn't have time to worry about herself. "Bella, don't you worry about Mike. Alice doesn't see him causing you any trouble. He might be annoyed for a day or two, but he's human." I tell her, being careful to hide any hint at my reasoning why Newton will be annoyed.

"Really? He won't hate me or try to bring Friday up? Good. I don't know if I can deal with an annoying Mike. Maybe it would be better if he hates me he won't be so interested in talking to me all the time." Bella wonders, brightening some.

"Love, I don't know why you are so focused on everyone's wellbeing, but I as far as I can tell, Mike won't be any specific trouble for a while." I tell her, and I can see the woods beginning to thin, the sunlight piercing down, in front of us a few hundred yards. "Can you see it, love?" I ask, pointing to the sunlight.

Part of me is excited, the other terrified. I half want to stay in the woods all afternoon, talking with Bella, avoiding the truth. But the part of me that is so deeply attracted to Bella wants to share more of my life with her. She has taken everything else so wonderfully, it is hard to imagine a bad reaction. A good reaction, on the other hand, is utterly unfathomable.

"See what? Is there something up there?" Bella asks, craning her neck to look ahead.

"Oh, maybe your eyes are too weak. The forest is thinning, and I think you will be able to see **me** in a few minutes." I answer, and I realize it was foolish to think Bella could somehow see anywhere near as well as myself.

"Oh. Do you know what is in that clearing?" Bella asks as her mental wall slides up. Hmm, apparently Bella knows what is in the clearing. I think back, but I do not recall ever running or hunting in this part of the forest, so I attempt to guess.

"Is this where Jazz and Em were fighting the Grizzly bear?" I stab, trying to be intelligent. This is the first time since I became a vampire that I have not been able to successfully answer a question. I feel odd, almost human, to be forced to _guess_.

"No, silly. I still don't know where that was. Do you want another guess? Or should I tell you before you can see it yourself?" Bella asks, lightly teasing me.

"I think you should tell me. I hate not knowing the answers, it is deadly awful." I joke back, smiling down to my tempting angel.

"This is the meadow where my pond is!" Bella croons, sliding her wall back down. I see Bella sitting at the edge of a pond, glancing out, with eyes unfocused.

"Wonderful, Bella. Maybe we can both share something today." I tell her and she picks up her pace, excited. Her smile takes over her face and I cannot help but smile back.

Edward, is something wrong? Bella asks as she quickly walks into the meadow, sun radiating on her chestnut hair.

"I just want you to be prepared Bella."

Bella extends her arms to me, _I've been ready, love._

I take a deep breath, look Bella in the eyes and slowly step out of the shadows, into the sunlight. Once my body is glittering, I stop, gauging her reaction. At first, there is absolutely no reaction. After 3 ½ seconds, a look of shock flashes across her face. Two seconds more and she is smiling once again.

_Wow. My boyfriend is a diamond._ Bella thinks, giggling.

"Bella. This is not funny. You are looking at a horrible abomination, and the glittering skin marks me for what I am. A killer. This is the mark of a killer, Bella."

"I said it earlier, you really have no idea. There is no way I can be afraid of you. Once I decided that it doesn't matter, that you and Alice are both such a huge part of my life, vampire or not, I need you in my life. Since I decided that, it's like I cannot be afraid of you, Edward. I care about you too much." Bella tells me, her mind flicking through memories of her sitting in the woods, coming to the decision that Alice and I are always going to be a part of her life. For Bella, it seems that no matter what I do, I will always be the most important thing in her life. The reason for her existence. Odd, I have thought she was the reason for my existence. Maybe we are saving each other.

I look into Bella's chocolate eyes and the emotion, the love and acceptance is breathtaking. I quickly rush to her side and pull her close to me.

"Bella, I am sorry I doubted your trust and devotion. This is such an important obstacle, and I was not sure if you realize everything that I am." I tell her, kissing her hair and feeling her nestle into my chest. "I suppose I was partly afraid that you are too good to be true. That you are going to disappear soon, poof, like a dream."

"Edward, I don't think I could ever leave you. I was just wondering if you were too good to be true. It's like you are everything that I need, strong, smart, gorgeous, supportive, fun, trustworthy and most importantly- glittery!" Bella sniggers, looking up into my eyes. I can tell she has accepted my nature fully.

We sit in the tall grass, near her pond and talk for a long time. I learn so much more about Arizona, her old school, her friends (which she doesn't really miss), her family. I found myself telling Bella about everything, what I remember as a human, Carlisle saving me, what I did with all the years alone, music, everything important to me. Occasionally, Bella would stop talking and trace her fingers across my face or any exposed skin, following the dancing rays of reflected sunlight. The feeling of her warm, soft fingers on my face and arms felt heavenly. I cannot even describe how good it feels, her fingers seem to go straight to my bones, warming my entire body. If I could be tickled, I think this is what it would feel like.

After a few hours, I recall that there is another purpose to our trip to this meadow, our meadow.

"Bella, I think it is time for you to share the other secret part of your life." I remind her, calling her out of her absent minded tracery.

Bella's face flushes red. "Edward, I don't really know what it is to see. You've seen the memories. What else is there?"

* * *

**So…I hope this chapter was a bit enlightening for you! I am on Thanksgiving break now, so hopefully I can get another chapter up in a few days! Thanks for all your reviews! I love to hear from my readers!!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Sorry it's been a rough semester! I swear I will update again before Christmas! I love hearing from you, the insight helps me decide where exactly the story can go.**

**Disclaimer: SM** **created Twilight, but I gave Bella her own powers!**

Chapter 15

B POV

"Bella, I think it is time for you to share the other secret part of your life." Edward reminds me, sitting up on one elbow, calling me out of my distraction. I had been mesmerized by the pure beauty of his reflective skin. As nervous as Edward was, I thought he would at least look hideous. Nothing like this. Which is part of the reason why I react in this way.

My face flushes red as I snap it up to look him in the eye. "Edward, I don't really know what it is to see. You've seen the memories. What else is there?" I ask, suddenly uneasy. For some reason, I feel like I must protect my last gift. It's the last thing that had been a secret between my mother and I. Even Shannon didn't know about this part.

"Bella love, what is wrong?" Edward says softly, cupping my cheek in his strong hand. His golden eyes peer into my bright green ones, his eyebrows drawing together in concern.

"Edward, this is going to sound completely crazy, but hear me out." I say, placing my small hand on top of his, holding it to my cheek. I take a deep breath before continuing. Why am I so nervous? "This last year has been crazy. I never expected to be living on my own at 18. I certainly didn't plan on telling a whole family some things I haven't shared with Shannon yet. You are a blessing to my life. I do know that I wouldn't have survived if I didn't find you. At the same time, I don't think I can share everything with you. I trust you with my life, but part of me is screaming to hold back." I mutter out. I see his liquid golden eyes darken. He looks hurt, afraid to speak for once.

I think back, trying to recall exactly what I said. "Edward, I love you and owe my life to you. What I am trying to explain is, I just need convinced that you won't ever leave me. I've lost everything already, I can't lose you too." I finish and his expression melts into a sweet smile, eyes sparkling as much as his diamond skin.

"Bella, you are nervous to show me this, because you are afraid I will leave you?" Edward whispers, kissing my forehead very softly. He pulls back and looks me in the eye, concerned.

I pause, thinking about everything for a second. "I think so. Do you blame me? If I give you everything, you have the power to take everything away. I can't handle that again. Mother was probably my best friend. The only person in Arizona I could talk to about anything, my closest connection. Shannon was great, but I couldn't talk to her about everything. I eventually let her know I could heal, but never explained why. Mother and I were part of a world she didn't belong to. She could never understand me the way Mother could, or the way you do. That's why leaving Arizona was so easy, I didn't belong there. Here, in Forks, I feel like I am finally accepted by someone for who I am. If I tell you EVERYTHING, it will be the same thing all over again. My life will be over, since I've already lost so much of my heart when Mother died." I reveal to Edward, a small tear falling from the corner of my right eye. Edward wipes the tear away with his thumb.

"Bella, I understand how vulnerable you are feeling, but I can assure you there is nothing you have to worry about here. I will always be here as long as you want me. You said no one can understand you the way I do, I feel the same way about you Bella. You are my angel no one has ever been close to as important, as central to my life, _my existence_, as you are. I don't think I can physically leave you, even if I wanted to. Vampires are selfish in our natures, and I am a prime example of that. I cannot leave you, I need you in my life Bella. I love you deeply, and only want you to be happy, to be perfectly satisfied with your life."

"I know that Edward, but I think my psyche is trying to protect me. Mother said she would always be here too." I say, another tear falls down my cheek. _When I was younger, Mother would always take me for walks, searching for the rare herbs that can grow in the Arizona desert. I would sometimes wander on my own. Mother would always turn up, frantic. 'Take my hand Bella, I wouldn't want to lose you.' I would always take her hand, 'I don't want to lose you either Mother.' But I guess everyone must die sometime. It's just so hard._

Edward pulls me into a tight hug, holding me to his chest. "Bella, I know that, but I cannot leave you. I cannot die. As long as you still want me, I will be here." Edward whispers softly into my hair.

"Thanks for being so patient. I just need time to soak in that this is different. That you are permanent." I say, breathing slowly, calming down. "You keep saying 'as long as I want you,' do you think I could ever stop loving you?"

"I certainly hope that you never stop loving you. But I know that you are a human, and things can change. You can meet someone else--."

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. There will NEVER be anyone else. There can't be. Let's not talk about such absurd things like that anymore. Today was supposed to be a happy day." I say, standing up.

"Are you sure Bella? I don't want you to do anything just because you think you have to." Edward says, standing up beside me.

"Of course. It's just that during our conversation, I kept thinking about Arizona and what my life was like before I met you. About Mother. I realize that you love me as much as I love you and you can't leave me. So let me show you the last trick this witch knows." I say, taking his hand and leading him to the edge of the small pond.

I sit down at the edge, sitting Indian style. He smoothly sits beside me, gently rubbing my hand.

I close my eyes, breathing deeply. I relax myself, imagining myself descending to the calm water in front of me, afternoon sun sparkling on the flat surface of the pond. It always helps the viewing process if I am completely calm. I slowly remove my hand from Edwards, so I can hold my hands together on my lap. Breathing slower, I mentally imagine myself settling to the bottom of the cool waters. I decide to view my house, something basic for Edward. Once I mentally feel calm enough, I open my eyes.

Reflected on the surface of the pond was my house. My old truck was parked in the small driveway, just as it had been when we left. The laundry was hanging from the clothesline in the back yard, fluttering gently in the breeze. I decide to change the vision, and look to the Cullen's mansion. As soon as the vision changes I vaguely hear Edward gasp. The sound nearly distracts me and the vision shakes slightly. Returning to the vision, I look around the house. Esme is in the garden, planting some bulbs. This makes Edward chuckle and that does break my concentration and I lose the vision.

"What happened?" Edward asks, clearly disappointed that the viewing session is apparently over.

"I need to be focused. If there is some boy in the background cackling, I can't continue viewing." I explain, taking his hand again, smiling.

"Oh, I cackle, do I?" Edward teases, laughing a clear tone, happy and light.

"If it distracts me from my viewing, yes you cackle. By the way, what do you think?" I ask, nervous again.

"Fine, I can give you that one. I am really surprised. It's like you are a pantographic camera, viewing the world through your pond. When you suddenly changed to my house, I must say I was surprised. I didn't realize you could change so easily."

"What about seeing Esme was so entertaining?" I probe, curious.

"She loves that garden so much. I think she raises plants in place of raising children. Also, I can hear her thoughts in your vision just as clearly as if I were standing in my yard beside Esme."

"Really?" I ask, extremely surprised. "When we have a gift, it is usually only one sense that is strengthened, be it psychological or physical sense. I can see these far off things because I have a heightened sense of sight. It really shouldn't affect any of my other senses, or any of yours. Are you seeing and hearing Esme's thoughts from me, or on the pond, just like I am?" I probe, dying to find out how this can be.

"I was seeing and hearing Esme from your mind, but I shouldn't hear Esme's thoughts in _your_ mind. I never hear anyone's thoughts through someone else. That would be utterly insane!" Edward explains, looking thoughtful.

"Perhaps since I am seeing the world as it actually is in the particular moment, you can hear the thoughts. It's like I am literally connecting you to another place." I venture.

"Bella, your gift is so unique, I don't think we need to worry about the mechanics of it, and just feel relieved that all of our secrets are finally shared." Edward tells me, pulling me to his side and placing a kiss on my head.

"I really like that idea Edward." I mutter, breathing in his intoxicating scent. We turn to face each other and Edward kisses my lips tenderly. I can't help but smiling at his touch.

* * *

**I hope you enjoy! Happy Holidays! I know its a short (ish) update, but I plan on another chapter being up VERY soon!**


	17. Chapter 16

**So sorry I didn't update before Christmas…I've been extremely sick and sleeping for the last four and a half days. The worst Christmas EVER, basically. I hope you enjoy this chapter, its the only thing I've been able to work on!**

**Disclaimer****: Stephenie Meyer ****created Twilight, but I gave Bella her own powers!**

Chapter 16

E POV

Honestly, when am I going to get used to this beautiful creature and all her gifts? When she finally worked through her emotional wall, I was amazed by her viewing process. I must admit, prior to this point, I didn't know what to expect. She did show me her memory of past viewings, but I couldn't _see_ anything, really. I am fascinated by her mind. I still do not understand why she is gifted, but I realized it does not matter. How can vampires exist, it is the same principle. I don't think there is any logical explanation of why, just various theories.

When my Bella started crying earlier, I had no idea what to do. We had been talking all afternoon, and all of a sudden, she froze, crying about her mother dying. I am not the most sensitive person, as long as you aren't listening to what Emmett or Jasper say, I don't know what to do in every situation. I tried my best to console her, assure her that I cannot leave her, especially in the way her mother did. When she was crying I wanted to do anything possible to stop the tears. I wanted not only to end the tears, but to remove any need for her to cry ever again. I want my Bella to know that I will never make her cry and will only leaver her side if she insists on me doing so.

Bella looked so beautiful and peaceful as she sat by the pond. Her long chestnut hair softly flowed around her shoulders, almost forming a shield between her and the world. Her face relaxed, a small smile formed on her lips. As she opened her eyes, they unfocused, gazing across the surface of the water, and then it happened. I saw her home. There were so many fine details, the exact placement of the truck, the way the laundry was blowing, even the blades of grass were twitching in the light breeze. I know this cannot be a product of her imagination, we were literally watching the house from Bella's mind.

When she switched to my home, I was surprised. It wasn't like we flew through the air. One instant we were looking at her home, the next it was mine. I know Bella needs to focus during this process, but I could not hold back the quiet gasp of amazement. First my Bella was viewing the front of the house, looking up the driveway and it wavers slightly as Bella twitches her head in my direction. She returns her total focus on the viewing and moves around my house, slowly. She reaches the back and Esme is still in the garden working on her flowers.

I could hear Esme's thoughts! Just as clear as if I were standing in my yard! She was thinking about how gorgeous the plants would look in the summer and also about today, if my Bella would be so accepting as Esme hopes she will be. And of course she is. That would only be the opposite of a normal human reaction. I laughed as she started to plan a wedding. Mothers.

"Bella, love, I think we should head back. It's getting late, and as I remember, you human types need to eat regularly." I tell Bella after we kiss for a few minutes. The sun is slowly setting, and it won't be long before it will be too dark for Bella to see through the forest.

"Of course," was all that my Bella replied as she stands up.

She glances out at the water one last time, seeing the vibrant sunset reflected perfectly on the glassy-smooth surface. It seems like she is wishing for something, perhaps to be able to stay out here forever. I watch as the breeze tugs her hair slightly, and she looks even more beautiful, a pensive grin forms on her delicate lips. I am constantly amazed at how beautiful my angel is.

I stand up beside her and take her hand, "Bella, would you mind if I carried you back?" I ask.

"What? Do you mean so you can run impossibly fast?" Bella asks, grinning as she thinks the idea over in her mind. _I would really love to see how fast you can run. But am I too heavy? Will I slow you down? Will I get whiplash?_

I chuckle at her thoughts. Seeing her eyes darken and beautiful face fall, thinking I am insulting her, I decide to clarify, "That is a ridiculous idea, Bella love. You are not heavy to me, for I can lift approximately one hundred times as much as the average human. Trust me Bella, you will enjoy this and you will be perfectly safe with me. Well, as safe as you ever are around a vampire."

"I always feel safe around you Edward, you know that. I guess you can run me home." Bella answers, motioning for me to lift her upon my back.

I place her carefully and I feel her weak human legs tighten around my waist and her arms draw tight around my neck, locking in place. It's almost like she is clinging to me for dear life.

"It's a good thing I don't need to breathe, love." I laugh as I start to run through the woods, following our scent trail from earlier in the day.

Bella gasps as she realizes how fast I am running. I feel her clutch tighten and her heart rate accelerate dramatically. "What are you doing?" I hear her shout, sounding slightly terrified.

I laugh, exhilarated by the feeling of the air rush around me, ruffle my hair and blow against my marble skin. It took us nearly an hour to walk to the field at human pace, but in two minutes and 30 seconds I have returned to Bella's backyard.

"What do you think, Bella?" I ask, stopping just at the edge of the trees.

"That was insane! I think my heart is going to burst!" Bella manages to say as she pants. It is as if she ran, not I.

"You can get down now," I tell her when she doesn't make any move to leave my back after a minute.

"Ok." Bella says and I wait for her to move… "I think you are going to have to help me."

I laugh as I peel her from my body and gently set her on the mossy ground. After she calms down for a few minutes, her heart rate is back to normal and her breathing is regular.

"Was it that bad?" I ask, crouching beside her and taking her warm hand gently in both of mine.

"I was so scared I was going to hit a branch or something!"

"I told you that you were safe with me, I wouldn't let anything hurt you! Not like you really can be hurt anyway, you witch." I tease, placing a kiss upon her forehead.

"Shut up! You really have no concept of how fast you were moving? I felt almost seasick there, with you darting around trees and boulders at light speed. I could hardly focus, everything was just a big, green blur." Bella determinedly counters.

"Just close your eyes next time, I am positive you won't mind at all?" I tell her and I pull her in close, holding her to me.

"Next time?" Bella inquires, pulling back slightly.

"Yes, unless you don't want me to spend any time alone with you?" I ask, suddenly unsure of Bella's intentions.

"Of course I want you around! Especially for the alone time!" Bella replies, kissing me quickly on the lips.

"I don't want to pressure you into anything you don't want Bella." I remind her, letting her know it is always up to her.

"And I keep reminding you that the only thing I want is you Edward." Bella replies and we rise together and walk into her house as the shade has finally reached her back door.

* * *

Again, I watch as my love makes dinner for herself. Bella is quite the cook, and I don't think she has made any of the same dishes twice since I have been around. Since she grew up in Arizona, she has some preference to Mexican and Native American dishes.

Watching her work causes me to marvel at her self sufficiency. I don't think I could have been so mature if I had been in Bella's place. I certainly would not have chosen to live alone in a new town, never chosen to be a stranger. Yet, when Carlisle changed me at 17, he condemned me to the same life and I have no choice but to be a stranger for eternity. Before I met Bella I was not thrilled with this prospect, to say the least. Now, however, I am beyond ecstatic, having only spent 3 short months with Bella. If I only have 60 or 70 years to share with her, it will make the rest of eternity that much more bearable for me.

Of course, Alice has her own thoughts on the matter. She sees Bella as one of us, but I refuse to believe it. I cannot condemn someone to this personal hell, I cannot rip Bella's soul from her. I leave Bella's house around ten, saying there are things I need to discuss with my family, everyone is dying to hear just what happened today. Alice obviously told them that Bella accepts us and that her visions are simply fascinating, but details are needed.

"Don't go, Edward. Stay the night? Please?" Bella pleads as she places a kiss on the sensitive area just behind my ear.

"You need to sleep, my love, and I will be here early in the morning. I promise." I tell her. I really need to go, to discuss things with my family. Actually, I am still trying to convince them that I cannot take her life.

"Fine, love. Goodnight." Bella says, stifling a yawn.

"Goodnight love, sleep well." I tell her, kissing her head softly and inhaling her intoxicating scent one more time before I must go.

* * *

"Alice, I don't want to waste the energy but I'll say it again. I refuse to change Bella or to allow her to be changed. She means too much to me." I practically plead. Alice and I have been arguing for several hours and I realize we are going nowhere. Alice and I are both too stubborn to give in to the other.

"How does that make sense, Edward? She means too much to you, so you will give her up in 60 years or so? Humans don't live forever, even gifted ones like Bella. Weren't you listening when she told us how her mother died? It can happen at any time! Are you prepared for Bella to die now?" Alice threatens, remembering the night Bella told Alice, Jasper and I the details of how her mother died.

I cringe, "Obviosly that is not what I mean Alice. I don't think I can live without Bella, now that I know there is someone so perfect for me."

"So why don't you change her? Or have Carlisle or I do it? I don't know if you realize this, big brother, but I love her too." Alice says a flash of emotion tears across her face and if we could cry, I think Alice would be. "This isn't just about you and Bella anymore. She is involved with all of our family now. She is one of us."

"I realize that, believe me Alice, I know. The way all of you think about her, what you say and do, I would be dense to not realize how important my Bella is to this family. But listen here, Bella is my angel, she has saved my life in more ways than one, it is not right that I repay her by taking her soul away."

"Edward, I thought we decided that cannot be known?" Alice says; referring to an earlier argument the entire family had on the issue of my Bella's mortality.

"Alice--," I start, but she cuts me off.

"Carlisle, stop romancing Esme and tell Edward to think logically!" Alice calls to him and a vision flashes across her mind's eye. Bella and I are running in the forest, hand in hand. Bella looks up and her gorgeous eyes are blood-red, the color of a newborn vampire.

I roll my eyes and wait half a second for Carlisle to join us in the dining room.

"Alice, what is this you are going on about?" Carlisle asks, his eyes darting quickly from me to Alice.

"I am trying to convince Edward that he needs to think logically about his girlfriend. He really only has one choice. I've seen Bella changed, and the vision only gets clearer the more time he spends with her. I have never seen a future of Edward without Bella."

"I must say Edward, Alice is right. It doesn't really make sense for you to be so committed to her, and yet refuse to be with her forever."

"Carlisle, if someone had given you the choice all those years ago, would you have chosen this? Damned to earth for eternity?" I ask my father. I deeply respect Carlisle and all his years of experience, but I refuse to accept that Bella must be changed. "I cannot take away her chance at heaven, Carlisle," I plead.

"And that is where our opinions differ. I do not believe that you will be doing that. As long as she agrees with being changed and lives a 'vegetarian lifestyle' like we do, I think she has just as much of a shot at heaven as she would dying her natural human death." Carlisle states, looking pained to have to take sides against me. I think in a way Carlisle sees me as his own son, since we have been together the longest. "Edward, I just want you to be happy, and I know that you have never been so happy as when you are with Bella. To imagine seeing you without her, or even me having to live without you so pleased and content, that is painful."

"Thank you Carlisle, but I don't think I can live without Bella here. If something were to happen to her, I would have to find a way to follow after her."

"And if you don't believe in the afterlife for us vampires, what good would killing yourself do?" Carlisle asks, and I think he believes he won this battle.

"It would mean I wouldn't have to walk this earth everyday for eternity, remembering Bella."

"But what if that is what hell is like? Remembering all the good things we are not able to experience ever again?" Carlisle counters.

"I guess I'll take my chances. Listen, can we talk about this later, you need to get to the hospital for your shift, don't you?" I ask, feeling slightly defeated. I hadn't thought about that aspect, what would happen to me after I leave this world. It is selfish for me to believe that it would be so simple as to follow Bella wherever she goes. Like I have a say in the matter. Maybe Rose and Alice are right and I do have an ego problem.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I think I can get another chapter up by New Years! Have a happy and safe holiday everyone!**


	18. Chapter 17

**It turns out that I've had mono, so I've slept for pretty much the whole week! I am feeling a bit better, so here is a new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: ****Stephenie Meyer created Twilight, but I gave Bella her own powers!**

Chapter 17

B POV

It is Friday April 2nd, and I could not be any happier! It is finally getting warmer and the flowers are blooming. Spring is definitely the best time of the year in Forks.

For the last month, Edward and I have been discussing what I am going to do after I graduate. Finals start in just over a month and I still haven't applied to colleges. I have always wanted to be a nurse, like Mother, but I guess since she died I lost all interest in the future. Now that I am with Edward, I don't think I need to go to college right away. He hasn't agreed to it, he hardly lets me talk about it, but I know deep in my heart that he will change me someday and I will be able to pursue my career whenever I feel the need. I will have an eternity with Edward and an eternity to help people and use my gift of healing.

I went shopping with Alice the other day and we talked about the future. I confided that the only thing I really want is to be with Edward forever, nothing else matters. I am willing to change my entire being to be with the love of my life. Alice quickly hid a smile and assured me that I will get what I want eventually. _Patience is a virtue, Bella!_ She reminded me many times the last few weeks. I asked her to hint to Edward that I have thought it through, and I really do want to become a vampire. Alice then told me that she has been presenting my case for the longest time and Edward, like all vampires, is insanely stubborn and refuses to see the other side of any case.

Today it is not raining, for once, but the clouds are still thick and low in the air. I am currently grocery shopping, and I am looking for the ingredients to a good Mexican meal, enchiladas. I figure the spicy food will help me think its spring and warm weather is here.

* * *

Edward is coming by later and he is insistent that I apply to a million and one colleges. I tried to convince him it's too late, most deadlines are long gone. Stubborn as always, Edward said he will do what he can.

I cook dinner and eat most of the meal before I hear Edward knock on my door. _Come in love, its open!_ I call to him.

"Smells spicy!" Edward comments honestly, closing the front door behind him as he lets himself in.

"Thanks, its enchiladas." I tell him, smiling as he sits in the chair opposite me. I see that he is carrying a huge stack of papers and the smile slowly fades from my face. _Really, Edward?_ I roll my eyes.

"Love, you need to get an education. Don't tell me you don't want to go to college, I can see it in your eyes." Edward tells me, grinning, and I can't fight with that logic, or the sexy crooked smile that scatters my thoughts every time.

After I manage to rein in my thoughts, I try my hardest to argue, "But Edward, I don't need to learn anything at nursing school! I can tell what's wrong just by being near the patient!" I protest.

"True, but what hospital will hire you, if you do not have a nursing degree?" Edward smiles, pulling out the papers and finding a pen in his coat pocket.

"Carlisle would hire me," I try, not sure if he has the power to hire new nurses.

"Carlisle is a fantastic doctor, but he is not the hospital administrator or Dean of Medicine. He has no power to hire anyone. And Carlisle is very sensible, he would never hire anyone without proper credentials," Edward explains, cutting off my one hope.

"'Without proper credentials'? Like learning medicine in the 17th century? I am sure that he learned the most accurate stuff then!" I accuse, realizing instantly how hurtful I am being. "Sorry, I don't mean that."

"No, it is a valid point, and he did learn medicine in the 17th century. He has taken courses to keep himself current, much like any human doctor would have to. But the main distinction between what Carlisle has done and what you are hinting at is Carlisle has done the work." Edward explains again, and I sense him on the verge of losing his temper.

"I understand Edward, I really do. The problem is, I don't want to go to college now. Literally, I have all the time in the world to go to college." I tell him, recalling the conversation with Alice. _Alice, all I want is to be with Edward forever. I love him so much one human lifespan is not enough._

_No, it's not, I agree with you Bella. But there is one thing you must remember._

_Oh, what's that?_

_Patience is a virtue Bella!_

_So there's hope then?_

_There is always hope, you just need to wait for the right time, sometimes._

I see Edwards's eyes cloud over a bit, as if to try and hide some anger or annoyance.

"Why did Alice have to tell you that?" He growls. All thoughts of applying to college are clearly over. For today, since I assume he will bring this up later.

"I'm sorry, we were just talking one day, and its true Edward. I don't want any of this if I can't share it with you forever. My life is not the same without you in it. I don't think I can sufficiently show you how much I do love you in this lifetime. I want to show you how much I care for you, how deeply this love runs, but if you refuse to give me enough time to do that, how can I even begin?"

"Bella, we talked about this. I don't want to rip your soul away from you. It is too beautiful no you are too beautiful and precious to me. If there were a way that I could keep you forever like this, just as you are I would. But that is very selfish of me to even entertain the thought. No one else has to change or give up anything to be with the love of their lives. I can't force you to give up being who you are just so I can keep you by my side forever."

"Edward, stop right there. It's not being selfish if the other person wants it too. I have thought about this, and I don't think I am giving anything up to be with you. Being a vampire isn't all bad is it?" I ask, trying to get him to see sense in my desire.

"No, love it's not all bad. Parts of it are miserable, the constant moving about the country, and having to repeat high school so many times. There are some good things however. In fact can be very wonderful, being a vampire and having immortality, if you have someone by your side to share it with. These few months have showed me that it isn't a curse as I always thought, but I am still not willing to take your life away." Edward informs me, holding my gaze with his golden eyes, liquid and happy once again.

"Thank you Edward, I really do appreciate the sentiment, but I don't think you understand. _I want this_. My life is without meaning, without purpose, if you are not with me. I want to be your equal, someone who really can share everything with you, not just stand by your side, getting older every second." I tell him, thinking of myself getting old and wrinkled, my hair turning gray.

"Stop Bella, I know what you are trying to do. I will still think you are the most beautiful person on Earth in 30, 40, even 70 years." Edward tells me, taking my hand and kissing it, while maintaining the steady gaze.

"It simply isn't fair to me, though. I get to keep you, the perfect 17 year old, with the body in perfect shape, and you get an old decrepit woman. I don't think that is right. I would be at the advantage, because no matter how beautiful I seem to you as an old woman, I would feel like you are just in love with the way I look now. I don't want to get old and wrinkly, dammit! I want to spend my life as your equal partner. I can't very well do that in a wheelchair, can I?" I shout to Edward, desperate for him to agree with me.

"Bella, love, I want that too, but if only you can keep your soul and be granted immortality at the same time, that would make me so happy, my life complete. I can't foresee any future without you, exactly as you are in this moment. On the other hand, I know for certain that I will not love you any less with gray hair, wrinkles and being confined to a wheelchair. You see, I love you for who you are Bella, not what you look like on the outside. It is the very core of your being that I am so strongly attracted to, and I am fairly certain that you will never change." Edward tells me, moving around the table to lift me up, so he can sit in my chair and I on his marble lap. He wraps his arms around me, squeezing gently and I struggle to suppress a shiver from his cold touch on nearly all my body.

"I don't think you should be the only one to have a say in this. We are not just affecting one life wether or not you change me, it really includes your whole family." I say, trying to find some way around his stubborn pigheadedness.

"What do you mean, love?" Edward asks, kissing my hair.

I smile and snuggle into his touch, forgetting for a second that I am trying to win an argument. My sense returns and I reply, "I think we should have your family vote. I haven't seen them in a long time, especially Emmett and Rosalie." I turn to gage his reaction.

A pained look falls upon Edward's face. His eyes drop and harden, darkening a bit, his normally upturned lips dip down at the corners and his shoulders drop slightly. If I didn't know better I would say Edward looks defeated.

"Fine, just let me say one more thing." Edward implores, kissing my forehead this time.

"Yes, what do you want to say?" I ask, genuinely interested.

"No matter what they vote, please go to college this year. I am sure you will be able to, either way." Edward practically begs, and it seems to hurt him to even consider me a vampire. And I was wrong, he didn't wait until tomorrow to bring up the college talk.

I think about it for a few moments, weighing the consequences. I really don't see any down side, unless I lose my power to heal when I am changed into a vampire, then I will be an unruly newborn vampire and not logically possible to go to nursing school, or anywhere in public. I highly doubt that when I am a vampire I will have worse powers, since it seems to enhance powers in nearly everyone else.

"Yes, Edward, I'll go to college in the fall." I accept his terms and his mood visibly improves. His smile returns and eyes seem to magically lighten, even though he hasn't fed.

"Thank you. Now let's go and get this over with." He says, standing us up.

"Are you going to run again?" I ask, nervous. It is already quite dark out, how will he see?

"Of course. It's not that bad, Bella. Just close your eyes, you won't even feel like you are moving. I promise you." Edward reassures me, kissing my lips tenderly.

"Okay," I say, moving around to his back and hopping up.

Edward walks to the edge of the forest and assure me that he can see just as well in the dark as he can in the daylight. We enter the forest and I bury my face against his neck. I grip tighter with my arms, I grasp so tightly it would more than likely strangle a human. My legs lock around his waist, and I still don't feel secure. The memory of the last run terrifies me.

"Ready?" Edward gently asks.

"No." I stubbornly reply, "But go on, I'll never be ready for this."

Edward chuckles at something I've said and I squeeze my eyes shut and press my face tighter into his body. It feels like he is lightly walking across a flat field, a slight breeze ruffling my hair.

"Was that so terrible?" Edward asks after a few minutes.

I hadn't realized we stopped. I slowly lean back and open my eyes, and indeed we are in the woods just beyond the huge Cullen mansion. "That was it?" I ask, stunned.

"Yes, I told you it wasn't so bad if you keep your eyes shut." Edward laughs. I slide off his back and take his hand. We walk up to the house and I see all the lights on.

"Do they know we are coming?" I ask, somewhat nervous.

"Yes, Alice saw us coming, and now they can hear us talking." Edward answers, smiling a bit.

"Did Alice tell them why I'm coming to your house in the middle of the night?" I ask, wondering if I'll have to give another speech in front of the whole family.

"No, she thinks it's best if you and I tell the story this time."

"Great." I roll my eyes and squeeze Edward's hand.

We walk into the house and head to the dining room again. I have realized in the few visits I've made to Edward's home, the dining room is used more like a family conference center. Any major discussions go on there. Carlisle is at the head of the table with Esme seated to his right. Rosalie and Emmett are seated by Esme, while Jasper and Alice are across from them, facing the windows.

Edward and I stand at the other end of the table and I take a deep breath. Surely this won't be too hard. Alice pretty much assured me that the vote will go my way earlier. I look to her and she smiles her perky little grin. My confidence boosted I smile weakly at the Cullens. For the first time I perceive Edward's cool skin as cold, not quite as receptive and calming. I am sure Edward notices my nerves and general edginess, so he takes the lead.

"Bella and I were talking this evening and we were unable to come to a decision about the future. As you all well know, I am firmly opposed to changing Bella for several reasons. Bella seems to think vampirism is something she wants, she feels ready to make a decision that will last all eternity." Edward addresses his family and glances around the table.

I brought my eyes up from the table to do my own survey. Most of the faces were exactly what I expected. Carlisle was composed, but optimistic. Alice was very happy, so I think that means I will get what I want tonight. At least the vote will go in my favor, maybe I won't be changed tonight, but it will be more certain. Rosalie was carefully keeping a straight face, but she looked at me like she wanted to slap some sense into me. I don't really know Emmett, but he always likes to joke around with me, so I was glad to see a dopey grin on his face. I smiled when he winked at me. I am unsure what Esme and Jasper will say. I don't know either of them very well at all and their faces are the most neutral of the family.

I take a deep breath and begin to make my case, "As you heard from Edward, I want to become a vampire. Please, understand this, I have thought about this a lot lately, and there doesn't seem to be another way. I had an okay life as a kid, but this is the first time I have ever felt welcomed as a family member. Thank you for that. I realize this will forever change who I am, and there is no possible way to take it back. Eternity is a long time, but I don't think even eternity is long enough to spend with Edward." I pause briefly, gaining courage as I go along.

"Also, this isn't only about Edward and I. Like I mentioned earlier, I feel like I am a part of this family already. I have bonded with most of you, relying on you for support and guidance. Alice, I don't know how I could have gotten through English this year without you to distract me! I feel like we are already sisters. I am not being unreasonable at all. All I want from you is a vote to change me sometime soon, before I look too much older than Edward! Please everyone, I really need to know if I am wasting my life and love or if I mean to you what you have come to mean to me." I tell them, looking each person in the eye and feeling a general sense of acceptance.

"I want to add one more thing before you vote. You all recall my objections to this. I realize we may disagree on some points, but do you think I can live if changing Bella, actually changes her?" Edward makes one last attempt to sway his family members.

I give them a minute to think it over, even though I am sure they don't need any time to think it over, they probably had their minds made up as soon as they realized what was going on. It is only proper to give them time to think, and Edward always emphasizes doing things in the proper order and in the accepted, human manner.

"So, what do you think? Are you ready to vote for my mortality?" I ask, stomach tied up in knots.

Everyone nods their heads or murmurs some assent.

I start with Alice, fairly certain of her vote. "Alice? Do you want me to join your family?"

"Yes."

"Jasper?"

"Yes, it will be a relief to have you in the family." He answers, and I am not sure of his explanation, but I move on.

"Carlisle?"

He looks to Edward and it seems like he is apologizing for something. "Of course Bella, you know that I want you to be happy."

Edward stiffens and out of the corner of my eye, I see the love of my life fall to pieces.

I pull myself together and move on. "Esme?"

"Yes, of course Bella. You must know I already see you as my daughter."

"Emmett?"

"Hell yes! You are going to be the coolest little sister EVER!"

And that leaves the two hardest ones to ask, Rosalie and my Edward.

"Rosalie?" I ask so timidly, certain she is going to say no.

"No."

I cringe, even though I was expecting it, see Rosalie and I never got along. The first time I met her, I felt like she loathed me and that feeling never totally disappeared. Tonight, the feeling is intensified to the point where I feel like she doesn't want me in the family at all. I see her extend her palms, as if to offer peace and I am somewhat surprised by the gesture.

"Let me explain to you. This is not the life I would have chosen. If I could have died, I would pick that option. I would choose to die _every day_ instead of immortality. I really wish someone was there to vote no for me."

That leaves the worst one of all. I can already see he is broken, he knows that no matter what he votes, I will win. I have to hear it anyway. It's like driving past a train wreck- you know it's going to be bad, but you cannot help but look anyway.

"Edward? Love, do you want me to be a part of your family?" I ask, nearly bursting into tears.

"No. You know that is the only thing I do not want. At least not in this way." Edward tells me and I feel my heart break. It is like he said he did not want me at all.

He lets go of my hand and rushes into the living room. I hear a terrible rip almost like he tore some steel or iron, then a loud crash. Suppressing a shudder from imagining what he is destroying in the living room, I look at my new family.

"Thank you so much. I am very grateful of how you see me and I love all of you." I tell them, wising I didn't have to break Edward so badly to get this ultimate dream of mine.

Esme rushes over and hugs me, her solid arms encircling me with love and tenderness. "Bella, I want you to know that I already love you and am very excited to have you as a member of this family. Don't worry about Edward, he is like a child in some ways. He is very stubborn and is very restless and destructive when he doesn't get his way. Just give him time, child and he will definitely see this is the only choice that made any sense."

"Thank you Esme. It's hard to say this, but Edward does react like a child, doesn't he?" I ask, holding on to my soon-to-be mother (or at least I hope it's soon. I can be impatient too.).

"Yes he does, and I think you will learn very quickly how to best deal with it," Esme tells me, pulling back and looking into my eyes with a tender smile. Her eyes hint at a cryptic meaning to her reply, but I don't quite follow.

"Uhh, of course?" I say, feeling very awkward.

"You won't understand now, child, it is only something time can explain." Esme offers, hugging me once again. I can't help but think about how much this reminds me of when Mother would hug me as a child.

"Thanks Esme, I am sure I will thank you again when I finally understand the comforting words." I accept, knowing that she does mean well and wants the best for me.

Alice rushes to my side and whispers futilely. In order for me to hear, she must speak loud enough for her family to pick it up anyway. "Bella, if you want, we could uh, work on your change sometime soon."

"NO!" Edward shouts from the living room. Instantly he is by my side, shielding me from everyone else. "This will wait. She may have some remarkable gifts now, but how can we take the risk of her being a newborn in school. At least wait until she graduates high school."

"Graduation? But that is nearly two months away!" I protest, pushing roughly against his unmoving shoulders.

"Exactly. I want two more months to try and persuade everyone the idiocy of ripping the soul from an innocent woman's body. The love of my life. I don't expect you to agree, but try to see it from my point of view. If I were the human and you had the unforgivable, wretched power to rip my soul away, altering me for eternity, would you act so cavalier about it? Just rush into it? I've had a century to think about life and death, good and bad. I don't think I can change so quickly. Time is all I ask, Bella Swan." Edward tells me, and I see how much it hurts him. I momentarily consider not asking for them to change me, just to save him from so much pain. I cannot stand it when there is a person in pain and I have no way to help them. I wish my powers would remove emotional pains as well, since I feel them in my heart nearly as much as the physical pain.

"And time you shall get." I finally tell him, softening against his body, reaching up to pull his mouth to mine.

* * *

**Well, I am sorry this is a lot like Chapter 24 in New Moon, but I honestly had a very hard time writing this. Please review and send me your advice, complaints, praises, or whatever you have to say! I absolutely love hearing any form of insight from you guys and girls! **

**Again, I apologize for taking so long between chapters!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Here's another chapter! I'm still pretty sick…but I am back to school. One last update for about a month (hopefully sooner!)**

**Disclaimer:**** Stephenie Meyer created Twilight, but I gave Bella her own powers!**

Chapter 18

E POV

The last few days have been excruciatingly painful for me. Ever since my own family turned against me and voted to rip my Bella's soul away, I feel like there is no meaning to my life. How can she just throw her soul away? Such a precious and beautiful entity should not be treated so cavalierly. Doesn't she realize what she is giving up, for me? A damned vampire? I still love Bella, of course, she is the center of my life, but it is different now. I fully see that she has her own opinions and a stubborn determination to try and change my mind. I cannot see how I am worthy of such a beautiful, intelligent, caring, sweet, innocent, and tender human. Someone so delicate and gifted, someone so perfect shouldn't even waste a thought on me.

I have not spoken to Carlisle since, well, you know. My emotions, which I always believed I had perfect control over, are too powerful, I don't trust myself. If I were to strike out at my father, the only guidance I have had in the last 90 years, I would **never**, ever, forgive myself. I know it hurts him to see me in such pain now, but he is able to have the detached perspective I cannot. He knows it is really better to just go through with it, to change her. Every time I am close enough to hear his thoughts, he tries to explain the reasons, even the emotional reasons why it should be done.

Heaven is an option for people like Carlisle, but I must regret to say it is not for me. Faith and believing is a gift, only very special people are bestowed such gifts, and I am not one. I wish heaven could be real, even for vampires. My heart tells me that I have no reason to believe. I have lived a model life, a near-perfect existence, so I should get a shot at heaven, but I my nature is to be a cold-blooded murderer, why should I get to go to heaven when the rest of my species is damned?

Once I think about it, I think I can talk to my father again. He knows me well enough to understand that I need time. Any time we are close, I hear him telling me it is okay, and I should take time to work out my own thoughts. He thinks it is great that I am fighting so hard for what I believe in, but this time I am wrong, and need to step aside and submit to them.

Every night, after school I have been running. Just running in the woods, alone, so I can think. I ran the whole way to Seattle one night and by the time I made it back to Forks, it was already time for class. Thank God Alice doesn't hold grudges, she brought me a change of clothes for the day, so I didn't have to stop at home and risk an emotional encounter with Carlisle. She has been the only one to actually speak to me, they all think I am being an immature jackass, and for once, I am beginning to believe them. Rosalie agrees that Bella should remain mortal, but for entirely different reasons. She wishes so badly that she could have children and make a real family for herself, that she sees Bella making the worst decision. Rosalie was raised at the time when it was still perfectly acceptable for a woman to be at home, raising her children, being happy there. She has never completely modernized her thinking. I guess you can say the same thing about my thoughts. I am too stubborn for my own good.

Bella is nice to me, too nice, always trying to make up for something. It only makes me feel even more in debt to this perfect human girl. No one at school notices anything is up, because everyone is getting ready for finals and graduation in a short while. I always do my best to keep the appearance of a perfectly happy high school romance. I treat Bella like she is my angel, and she hasn't made my family decide to rip her flawless soul away. Bella is a bit distant, but smiles all the time. No one suspects we are fighting or even that we have anything to fight about. If they happen to think about us, all the girls envy Bella, wondering what it's like to kiss _the hott Edward Cullen_. The guys wonder if I've had sex with her yet.

* * *

At lunch today, Monday, I plan on _talking _to my love. Well, begging is more like it. If I have to beg, I think I will, to save her beautiful soul. If she just agrees to give me more time, I will have the opportunity to find away to completely talk her out of it. I figure two years will be long enough for her to actually want to have children, or at least seriously entertain the thought of wanting a child. Maybe, she will finally realize how unworthy I am of her love and move on. It would break my stone heart, but if I needed to do it, I would leave Isabella Swan, I decide. If it is best.

I get our food, like always, and we sit down at an empty table somewhat secluded from the rest of the students. Jasper and Alice would still hear every word we say, but it will make Bella feel more secure.

"Edward, is something wrong?" Bella asks as she follows me to the new table_. I mean, wrong, wrong. Has something happened? I know-_

"Shh Bella, I just wanted to talk in private." I tell my love, grasping her hand across the table and rubbing soft circles into it. I offer her _my_ grin and she instantly relaxes.

"Oh. I thought you're family was in danger or something." She tells me, eating her veggie sub, her heart slows somewhat, it was pounding seconds ago.

"No, nothing like that. I am hopelessly stubborn, so I guess this is my final plea." I tell her, looking deeply into her eyes. Also, I squeeze her warm hand in an encouraging, loving way. I just wish none of this had to happen in order for us to be together forever.

Bella looks mildly annoyed, but nods her head, "Go on. I guess you deserve the right to try and convince me. If our situations were reversed, I would be trying the same damn thing, for sure."

"Good. I know I have been harping on this for far too long, in your eyes. I just don't believe you know what a beautiful thing you are giving up. Human life should be lived out in a certain order, and you won't be able to do that, forever stuck like this." I whisper seriously, gesturing to my body with my free hand.

"And what have I been telling you? That it is every woman's dream to be a teenager forever! This is perfect, I have a great body, an amazing family and of course, you, the perfect lover." Bella counters, kissing my hand softly.

"I see neither of us is willing to give in."

"No, never. I don't think an eternity is going to be long enough to love you, Edward Cullen. Why would one human life be satisfactory?" My Bella whispers to me, headstrong.

"I guess that leaves us one option. We cannot go on fighting forever. It breaks my heart to disagree with you, Bella. Let us compromise. Isn't that what a solid relationship is based on?"

"Fine, what kind of a compromise are we talking about? There really isn't anything else I want Edward. I've thought about this. All I want is you. Forever."

"What if you give me two years? In two years you can nearly get your nursing degree, and I am sure you will be as gorgeous then as you are now."

"No. I am not touching 20. If you get to live for eternity as a teenager, then so will I, Edward. Good relationships are based on the things shared, the things in common. What we share in life. If you never get to be 20, then damn if I do. I am serious, in one way or another, I will not reach physical age 20." Bella tells me, meeting my gaze with a steely stare of her own determination. I caught the subtle hint she mentioned. There is no way my Bella would kill herself, I will not let that happen. Quickly, I give her a new offer, nervous that I will push her away or make her entertain suicidal thoughts.

"What about a year and a half?"

"No."

"That is not how compromise works, Bella." I tell my stubborn girlfriend. "You need to agree on something."

Bella takes a deep breath, "If I wait, what do I get in return?"

"You get me." I offer with my most sexy grin. She rolls her eyes, so I continue. "Bella, love, you would get more time to experience all the things you would be giving up. Food, drink, parties. Well, parties not planned by Alice." I tell her and she does manage to grin. "Also, you get an education at a great school. Harvard. Johns Hopkins. U Penn. Columbia."

"Stop. How am I going to afford those Ivy League schools? Those are the best med schools in the country!" Bella raises her voice slightly in irritation.

"I would pay for them, or Carlisle. You probably would qualify for scholarships too." I tell her, touching her warm cheek. Her delicate pulse throbs beneath my fingers, but it doesn't tempt me the way it once would have.

"I don't take hand outs." Bella firmly informs me.

"Fine. What if you wait until Christmas Break from your first semester? Just half a year. 6 short months in the grand scheme of things. We would have all eternity."

"Then why do you want to wait, if it passes so quickly for you?" Bella catches a weak point that my family has brought to my attention many times.

"I am not ready to give you up yet. You won't be the same. I am NOT saying I won't love you, but there are some serious changes you will go through. I just don't want to give this warm, soft body up yet. Can you blame me?"

Bella thinks of curling up by a warm fire, the flames warming her skin. Laying out in the sunlight, the rays beating down on her pale form. A small smile forms on her face. "I guess you do have a point, warmth is definitely something to cherish." _I will wait until Christmas break. For you_. Then she leans across the table and kisses my cheek. Her warm breath feels phenomenal on my stony body.

* * *

It is Monday night and Bella has just finished her dinner. We have fallen into a routine. Bella cooks and eats her dinner, and I do the cleanup while she does her homework. Of course it only takes me a minute to do all the dishes and put them away, but I give her some private time. If I were to be beside her at the desk, there is no way she could focus on learning. This is her first time through school, I want her to learn it on her own.

After school today I did not go on my run. I decided to go to Carlisle's office and tell him what I have planned. And, as usual, Alice was there waiting for me in his office. She never misses a thing, that Alice...

"What are you doing, Alice?" I ask as soon as I reach the floor Carlisle's office is on.

_You want to talk to Carlisle and I, and I think it would be easier if you only did this once. Plus I have a secret for you, brother._

"What?" I ask, entering the office and shutting the door. Alice was sitting in one of Carlisle's poofy chairs, waiting.

_It's a surprise. __Albany, Annapolis, Atlanta, Augusta, Austin, Baton Rouge, Bismarck…_

Obviously she didn't want me to know the secret yet, she started listing all the state capitals in alphabetical order.

We waited in silence for Carlisle to come to his office.

"Hello kids, is there something you wanted?" Carlisle asks as he shuts the door, looking anywhere but at me. He is still nervous about my temper and I think I may have hurt his feelings the other day. _Edward, is it alright? Did something happen?_

"That is why I am here Carlisle. I wanted to talk to you and Alice about something. You know how strongly I feel about Bella and how I would do anything to keep her human, as foolish as it sounds to you." I tell them, at a loss for words the first time in my vampiric existence.

"Edward, you know I would never suggest taking a human's life, but there really is no other viable option for your situation. You won't live without her, and she obviously has thought this through. She is intelligent, headstrong and, most importantly, she makes you happy."

"Carlisle. That is why I am here. I think I can do it. I mean, I finally see what you mean. And, if it makes any sense, I want to be the one to do it." I tell Carlisle and Alice. I am sure she saw this, and that is why she is in the office, but she smiled just as big as Carlisle when I spoke.

"Good, son. I was worried that we were going to break your heart again when she made us change her. I, as always, have complete confidence you won't kill her, whenever you do change her." Carlisle tells me and gives me a brief hug. I knew you'd come around, son.

"Yay! Edward, does this mean I can plan a 'birthday' party after graduation?" Alice trills, dancing around the small office.

"No. I convinced her to wait until December. I don't think I can push it too much. I am an old man, don't make me change too much!" I chuckle.

"You, old? What am I, then? Ancient history?" Carlisle joins in, and soon we are all laughing.

I cannot remember the last time I laughed and it wasn't an act, to look normal at school. It felt good. It was right.

"Really, I wanted to warn you, Bella is very headstrong and might try to trick you guys. Don't be surprised if she asks to be changed soon."

"Oh, Edward, don't worry about that. She won't be asking us anything like that." Alice assures me.

"How can you be so sure, pixie?"

She just laughs and dances out of the office.

"Thank you, Carlisle, I am glad you put up with my stubborn pigheadedness for so long. I am truly sorry for being so rude earlier. I thought there was some way to save my love, to keep her so warm and soft."

"Edward, feel my hand." Carlisle instructs me. Hesitant, since he is giving nothing away mentally, I touch my father's hand. "Warm, isn't it?"

"Yes. Well, it feels comfortable. What are you getting at Carlisle?" I probe his mind, trying to pick up any little clue, but I find none.

"Doesn't our skin feel soft to our own touch? It doesn't seem like harsh marble, correct?" He asks, staring intensely at me.

"Yes, I suppose. But why are you telling me this?

"You really won't be giving that much up. Once Bella is changed, she won't be breakable, as fragile, but that is the only thing that really changes."

"Thank you Carlisle."

"You are welcome, my son. I want you to think about all the good we do. Is it really so impossible to believe, to imagine that we cannot be granted a chance at heaven, at the end of eternity?"

"Maybe I need more time to believe that one, Carlisle. Have a good night I am spending the night with my Bella." I tell him as I leave the office.

* * *

After I let Bella study for a while, I go into the living room and sneak up behind her, moving silently on the soft carpet. Just as she turns the page in our Government textbook, I grab her shoulders.

"Edward! You scared the crap out of me!" Bella shouts turning in the chair to plant a kiss on my cheek.

"You never hear me?" I ask her, because it is a bit of a game, every night I sneak up on her and startle her. I kiss her back, tenderly kissing her warm, exposed throat. I keep what Carlisle mentioned in mind. Bella will still feel warm, and I will feel just as warm to her. Maybe this is not going to be as hard as I imagine.

"Never," The love of my existence breathes as I pull her to the couch. We make out for a while. My hands softly explore her shoulders, her strong back, her waist. As my firm lips meet her warm, eager ones, I smile slightly. Her lips part, and she exhales into my mouth. The sensation is heavenly and I breathe her in, kissing her deeply. One of her delicate hands tug at my hair, keeping my head pressed close to hers. The other hand is tracing the waistband of my jeans. I moan when her warm finger slips and touches my marble side.

Grinning, Bella sits up, panting. "Like something?"

"Of course I do. You're beautiful." I mutter, pulling her back to me. She surprises me, swinging one leg around my waist. I can't suppress the animalistic growl. Straddling me, Bella leans down and kisses me once more. I lose all trains of thought, focusing only on the things Bella is doing to me. Her hot lips kiss down my jaw, starting below my ear and making a sensual path to my throat. I caress her soft body, starting at her shoulders and work my way down to her waist once more.

Before I lose all means of control and seriously hurt my Bella, pry her fingers from my body. She pouts, clearly saddened by this act. I frown too, showing her that I don't want this to end either.

"Bella, it is time for you to sleep, my love." I tell her, standing up. I swing her up into my arms and rush to her bedroom. I kiss her quickly on the lips before I set her down.

"Let me change, and don't move an inch!" She commands me.

I freeze, not moving like I was told. I could stand like this all day, several days even, and it would not feel uncomfortable. The only thing wrong with this is Bella is not at my side. Moments later, my love returns, running to my side, where she should be.

"Anxious to go to bed, are we?" I ask, holding her close. I breathe in the sweet scent of her hair, the intoxicating aroma filling my lungs.

"Anxious to see you." She tells me, kissing my neck. "I missed you, can you believe that?"

"Yes, because I missed you too. I don't feel the same without you by my side." I answer honestly as I lay her into bed, tucking her comforter tightly around her.

I then lay down beside her. She slowly drifts asleep, whole body relaxing. This is probably the only thing I will honestly miss, watching her so peaceful, content and safe. A few times through the night, she whispers my name, and it makes my cold, dead heart soar every time. It is finally beginning to sink in, Bella wants to be with me just as much as I want to be with her.

* * *

**Whew! I know this is another long chapter, but I really don't know where I could have cut it off! Please tell me what you think. I really want to update every other week, from now on, but I don't know if I can. :)**


	20. Chapter 19

**I apologize for taking so long! I wanted this to be finished weeks ago, but my classes ganged up on me and I had tons of papers due.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer created it all, but I gave Bella her own gifts.**

Chapter 19

B POV

Damn procrastination! I really needed to start studying for finals week a long time ago! The tests start on Monday and I can't believe that I am not ready yet. Normally I don't procrastinate so much, but then again, I never had to take care of everything by myself before. Plus, I am spending pretty much all my time with Edward and his family. Rose is even starting to come around, being civil with me when I visit, at least. In a few minutes Angela is going to be showing up to help me study Physics and Calculus, the worst classes on my schedule.

I put away my laundry as I wait for my best human friend to show up on Friday evening. Well, my only human friend anymore. Mike hasn't really said anything to me since that party and Jess just uses me for attention. Sometimes I talk to Ben, since he and Angela are dating now. They got together 'officially' the day after that horrendous party. I am so glad something positive has come from that ordeal.

I really like Angela a lot, she is a very loyal friend and I feel like I can share anything with her. Anything about the human aspect of my life. I am fairly certain that she would freak out if she even had the slightest clue about my gifts or what Edward and the Cullens really are. She is down to earth and honest. I don't know what I am going to do after Christmas, when Edward finally changes me. I wonder if I can keep in contact with her after.

My phone vibrates and I wonder who it could be. I practically forced Edward to go to Seattle with Alice, so I can have 'human time', so I know neither of them are texting me. Checking my phone, I see a text from** Angela:**

**Is it okay if Ben and Mike come along?**

_B: Of course, the more the merrier!_

**A: Cool. cya in 5**

I put the rest of the laundry away and take my books to the excessively-large-for- one-person dinner table. Just as I set my things on the table, I hear knocking on the door.

"Hey guys, come on in!" I call, opening the front door. Mike looks kind of awkward and shuffles in slowly.

"Bella, I hope you don't mind that I invited the guys along. Ben said he and Mike were going to be studying too and I thought it would be good for us to be in one big group." Angela explains as I lead everyone to my dining room.

"Don't worry about it. I will need all the help I can get if I want to pass Thomson's Physics exam!" I joke sitting at the table.

"Bella, I never got to apologize for whatever I did at Jessica's that upset you." Mike says, sitting down beside me as he puts his textbook on the dinner table.

"Mike, don't worry about it. It wasn't all you. I had a lot going on, and I guess I let the boundaries get a little blurry. I had too much to drink and I guess I'm not a happy drunk." I tell him. "The past is the past, don't worry about it. I'm the one who should apologize, I was really rude, and I don't think I even told you why I was running out all the sudden."

"Ok. So we're cool? I think we can be great friends Bella." Mike offers, smiling his goofy little grin.

"Friends," I agree, shaking his outstretched hand.

With that settled we started studying Physics. I think I finally memorized the energy laws and electromagnetism. Ben is a Physics genius; he tutored us pretty much through the whole semester in an hour.

After a few more hours we ordered pizza from the one and only pizza shop in town. We decided to watch one of the cheesy late-night made for TV movies after we got done studying, the perfect reward. I like hanging out with 'normal' people. It relaxes me and I can forget that there are people in the world with bigger issues on their plate. As we watched the movie, I sensed Mike's back was extremely tight, knots all along his spine. I could perceive the throbbing pain emitting to me. I really wanted to heal him, but we finally established a clear boundary in our friendship. Actually, we finally formed a real friendship. I don't want to give him any mixed signals by offering to massage him, but it was really starting to hurt me, just feeling it radiate out.

Halfway through the movie, Mike started complaining. "My back is really killing me. I was helping my dad unload some stuff down at the store and I think I pulled something," he whined.

"Have Bella give you a massage." Angela suggests. "She really helped me a few months ago when that jerk knocked me over on his skateboard."

"Would you mind, Bella? It really hurts like hell." Mike asks.

Since Angela suggested it, I don't feel as awkward about healing Mike. "Sure, friend. As long as you don't fall asleep on me! My friends from home always feel asleep from how relaxed my massages make them!"

"I'd like to see that happen. Anything to get rid of this pain!" Mike replies.

"Move over onto the floor, lay down so I can massage your whole back." I tell him.

So I healed Mike and then proceeded to massage his back. I am not exactly the best masseuse; it is just my healing power that relaxes people. Sure enough, Mike started to fall asleep after a few minutes of me rubbing his back. After the movie ended, we woke him up by dumping some water on him. It was well after midnight when I finally got into bed, much later than I normally go to sleep. I hope Edward doesn't come around early, I would hate to make him wait.

* * *

I feel a cold kiss on my forehead and I jolt awake.

"What's going on?" I mumble, before I realize that it is Saturday morning and I am in my bed, Edward waking me up.

"Did I frighten you, my love?" Edward delicately asks, getting up from my bed.

I reach out toward him, pulling my love back down beside me, "No, I just watched a scary movie with Angela, Mike and Ben last night, after we studied, and I didn't sleep too well."

"Did you have nightmares?" Edward asks, concern drawing his brows together. His apprehension over my dreams and possible fear is so sweet and touching I cannot help but smile. If only I could lie without putting up my mental wall. If it comes to it I'll tell him I don't want him to worry about my dreams.

"No Edward, no nightmares, I just had trouble falling asleep, a few restless dreams after I did get to sleep."

"Okay, I wouldn't want anything harming my Bella, even if it is in her head. And you said Mike and Ben were here too?" Edward asks, with a slightly jealous edge to his voice. Maybe he does suspect… eh, nothing happened. He fell asleep on the floor for Christ-sakes.

"Yes. Angela is dating Ben, and she was at his house before she came over. Ben was going to go to Mike's to study and Angela decided to invite everyone here, four minds are better than one, right?" I carefully explain. I hadn't anticipated Edwards reaction to be this jealous_. _I lower the mental wall, showing there is nothing to hide_. You know there is only one man in my life, right? I can't even imagine being close to any other person. You are my world, babe._

"I'm not jealous, my love. I just know that you don't exactly feel comfortable around Newton." Edward explains, kissing my forehead again.

"We came to an agreement that neither of us acted appropriately that night. We're friends now. Not that it matters much, really. I won't be seeing much of him after the next week or so." I tell Edward, kissing the hollow of his strong neck.

"Right, well, I am glad you feel better about this. What do you want to do today?" Edward asks before he kisses me tenderly. His marble lips meet mine and my heart nearly stops beating. I kiss him back, pressing gently against his body. My lips part and I finally remember to breathe. His sweet scent envelops me, infiltrating my entire being, filling my lungs. I push my tongue into his mouth and trace his. Much too soon Edward pulls back, ending the kiss. He places restrictions on our physical relationship. Even though I insist that I can fix anything he might accidentally do to me, he says he won't feel right. A man should never harm a woman. You've got to love 1920's morals.

"So, what do you want to do?" Edward asks, kissing my hair. I swear he is grinning.

"This," I answer, kissing his shoulder softly. I kiss a delicate line from the edge of his strong shoulder in to his neck.

"Bella," he growls. He pulls my fingers from their grip on his arms and sets me back on the bed.

I look to his face, seeing that he is grinning madly, it was a growl of pleasure, not of warning as I feared. "What? You asked what I wanted, and I want you. I cannot be any happier than when you are by my side, when you are kissing me, when you are touching me, Edward."

"I know, Bella, trust me, I know. The same is for me. I cannot imagine being even one tenth, no, one hundredth as happy as I am with you now, in your bed, anywhere else. We have eternity to spend side by side like this, in our own heaven. But I think there are other plans for today. Didn't you promise to take away everyone's bloodlust today? Emmett has been a real pain lately. He says when you heal him he actually feels stronger than his usual super-vampire strength." Edward reminds me with a roll of his eyes.

"I think he is just amazed that I can do something he can't." I laugh, reluctantly climbing out of bed and finding what to wear.

Edward chuckles, "You are probably right."

"Like always," I grin, heading to the bathroom to dress.

I get dressed and eat a quick breakfast before I climb on Edwards back to run to his home. "I don't think I'll ever get used to this speed." I complain as he starts to run.

"Just close your eyes love, it will be just fine. That's what I do, anyway." Edward jokes as we speed through the woods.

Thankfully we make it to his home in one piece. I think I hear Emmett's deep booming laugh from the front door as I stumble to the ground. I take Edward's hand as we walk to the porch and I feel like I am coming home. I belong here.

"The human made it in one piece!" Emmett shouts far too loudly. He picks me up in a tight bear-hug, swinging me around. "You are definitely my favorite human! I am so glad Eddie finally decided that we can keep you!" Emmett exclaims.

"Can't breathe!" I manage to choke out and he immediately plops me down on the floor. I see Edward flashing him a deadly glance. "It's great to see you too, Emmett! Just don't squeeze so tight next time! I might be able to fix myself, but that doesn't mean I'm unbreakable!"

"Sorry, little sis. It's easy to forget you're human sometimes." He apologizes, ruffling my hair like any big brother might do to their twelve year old sister. I guess that is about where I'd rank in relation to their eternal lives, the kid sister.

"If you had half a brain you'd realize she's human." Rosalie reminds her husband as she enters the living room and stands by the door. I said she was getting better, but we aren't exactly friends yet.

"Enough antagonism Rosie," Carlisle warns as he follows her in the room. He comes over and gives me a quick hug, apologetic smile on his angelic face. I have come to see Carlisle as my own father, even though he looks much more like an older brother. He definitely has the reliant, guiding personality I had imagined my father would be like.

Alice makes an entrance, like always. She twirls gracefully down the staircase and stops elegantly right in front of me. "Bella, I missed you yesterday! You would have loved the dress shops so much! Well, so much more than Edward. It really is too bad that you don't have perfect recall. Yet. All this studying is really cutting into your fashion time." She gushes as we embrace tightly.

"Fashion time? I thought we were over this, Alice! I am not anywhere near as interested in fashion as you are. I am sure the dresses were pretty, but that will have to wait. I am sure we can go dress shopping all the time very soon." I groan. I tried to sound optimistic, but I don't see how changing me to a vampire is going to change my view (or total lack of opinion) on fashion.

"We'll see!" is all Alice replies as she dances over to Jasper and sits on his lap.

The rest of the family has filled into the living room. Carlisle, Esme and Jasper are sitting on the couch. Emmett is leaning against the table and Rosalie is curled up against him, undoubtedly gazing at her reflection in the large window. Edward reclaims his spot next to me, wrapping a strong arm around my waist. He guides me to the armchair and I sit on his lap.

The family all talks about their day, what they did yesterday, and what Alice and Jasper plan to do after 'graduation'. I sit and listen to what is going on. I feel completely at ease, as if I belong. There is no doubt in my mind that I have made the right decision. If I can feel so safe sitting in a room full of vampires, it must be my destiny. I see Jasper nod in my direction.

"Bella, you do belong here. You are already family, don't worry about it. We all love you." Jasper tells me around what must be lunch time, because my stomach growls.

Seven eyes flick to me, more specifically to my noisy stomach, and I am embarrassed. "Sorry, I guess I'm hungry. Maybe I should go?" I ask, standing up.

"No, Bella, don't worry about it. We do have human food here, what would you like?" Esme offers.

"Umm," I stall, taken by surprise. "I guess a small sandwich would be fine."

"Okay, it is my pleasure to take care of you Bella. Sit back down and I'll be right back." Esme instructs. She returns moments later with a sandwich for me, and a glass of iced tea.

"Thanks Esme! You are really the best vampire-mother ever!" I thank her as I take the lunch from her.

We talk and hang out for the rest of the afternoon. I heard about a bear Emmett fought with last weekend, he let her think she was winning for a while, then he swears she looked surprised right before he snapped her neck. Alice filled us in on the fashion show coming up in Seattle. She already made plans on going. Rosalie sounded interested in that, and that sealed the deal on me not going. The whole family loves to talk. I cannot believe the bond they all share. I think Carlisle is the luckiest man, he took a risk in creating Edward and each of the others in his family, and now there are seven loving vampires living together.

The time flew by so quickly, it surprised me when I looked at my watch and it read after 5 o'clock. Edward abruptly announced that it was time to take me back home. It is my first time through school, after all.

I dredge up my remaining courage and climb on Edward's strong back for the run back home. I close my eyes and press them tight against his shoulder. My arms wrap tightly around his neck, strangling him.

"Ready, love?" Edward asks.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I grumble through his shirt. "Just get this over with."

Edward chuckles as he starts off. If I didn't know any better, I would swear he were walking at a slow-for-humans pace. It feels like we are gliding along fluffy clouds, not running through the rough terrain of the woods.

The run is over just as I was getting the courage to peek at where we were. I slide off his back somewhat more gracefully this time. "Will it be that scary when I'm, you know, like you?" I ask as I unlock the door to my house and we walk inside.

"No. Your reflexes will be a hundred times quicker, your eyes will see everything infinitely clearer, you will love the speed. You like the feeling of running, the adrenaline rush it gives you now, right?"

"Well, yeah, it is quite a rush to run free and feel the wind whip through my hair. But I cannot even imagine moving so quickly that the trees are a blur."

"Trust me, love, they won't be blurry. I can see everything in clear detail, even as I run at top speeds." Edward informs me, sitting us down on the couch.

"Speaking of adrenaline rushes, Edward. Do you know what else gives me that kind of a rush?" I ask, planting a kiss on his lips.

He sets me back on the couch, straddling me, for once, and manages to grin. "I can wager a guess," as he returns the kiss. He sensually traces my collarbone with his long fingers as he kisses me. His tongue explores mine. I grab tufts of his bronze hair, locking his face to mine. I never want this moment to end. His other hand gently grabs my waist, tugging up at the hemline of my top. His cold hands graze the skin of my waist, sending shock waves to my core and I grin through the kiss, my heart accelerating to a nearly deadly speed. His sure fingers grasp my slender waist, pulling me tight to his body, and I start breathing harsher, faster.

All too soon Edward ends the kissing.

"Edward, please don't stop." I moan, pouting most convincingly.

"Bella, we've been over this a million times. I cannot hurt you even temporarily. It goes against everything. My mother taught me to respect a woman. Speaking of respect, I don't even think I can make love with you unless you are my wife. It's the way a gentleman is raised. And then there is everything I've learned since I've been with Carlisle. Human life is sacred and we cannot take their lives, your life. If I got too close to you, I could break all of that in one instant. I can crush you so badly that even your gift won't be enough to put you right. I can't do this Bella." He explains, almost painfully. It is clear that he is conflicted. He wants me, but he was raised to be a gentleman. He takes my hand and starts rubbing gentle circles into it.

"Edward. I love you. You are the only man I will ever love. But I was raised differently. My parents weren't married, and I don't know if I even believe in marriage, completely. Mother is the greatest woman I know, she loved everyone, and they treated her right. My father was not part of my life, but I don't miss him. There were boyfriends, men who would last a night, a week or even a few months, and they all respected Mother. I met every one of them and I know they wanted what was best for Mother and I. Mother taught me to love everyone, and to be kind. Kindness is a rare gift, but it should be shared with the whole world, Mother said. I don't know if it was because of the way we lived, more like hippies, peace and love, but I see this as more of an expression of love, of mutual trust. Love me, Edward. True love is all about trust and compromise. Agreeing that we are separate entities who see nothing clearly of the world but the other. "

"While I don't agree with everything you said, I think you have a beautiful, trusting outlook on humanity. You may have a different perspective on sex, but you do make a good point. Compromise. But I don't think I can compromise this standard. Not when your health, your life, hangs in the balance." Edward pleads, kissing my hand.

"I understand, Edward. Mother made that comment too- sometimes the best things in life are worth waiting for. I just want you to understand my side. My feelings are going to be strong, and you may have to remind me a million more times, but, I won't push you to change your mind. However, I may not yet know of the depths of human life and what it means, but I do know one thing."

"Hmm?" Edward asks, curious at my suddenly deadly serious tone.

"I love you," I tell him, squeezing his hand.

"Thank you, Bella, I love you too. I know you want this, because I want this. I have never felt like this before, but I will not go back on my principles, my morals, my lifestyle. Now, I think I've bothered you enough for today." Edward says, kissing my cheek as he stands up, still holding my hand.

"Thanks love. I need to work on self-control, don't I? It's going to be very important soon?"

"Ha, I guess you do. But it is a very different type of self-control. It is more like denial of basic needs."

"It feels like a basic need now!" I groan, leaning in to kiss him once more.

Edward chuckles, unleashing his sexy crooked grin, the one that sends my mind reeling and he gets off the couch.

"Bye, love. I'll see you early in the morning?" I ask certain of the answer. I have a deep suspicion that Edward watches me sleep most nights.

"Yes, I'll be here when you wake up. I love you Isabella Swan." Edward tells me, kissing me gently as he turns to leave.

I get up off the couch and walk to the kitchen to make dinner. I end up reheating the pork chops and potatoes I made during the week. I eat in silence, running through the day in my mind. Every time Edward touched me, I felt the spark. I really hope that sensation doesn't change, I don't know if I can hang on to the memory perfectly for long.

I clean up my mess and just as I am about to take a shower my cell rings. I don't know the number, but I pick it up anyway.

**B: Hello?**

_AF: Bella? This is Aunt Finnovair, I am worried sick about you!_

**B: Aunt Finn? What are you doing calling me?**

_AF: I am worried, Bella. I haven't heard from you in ages. You clammed up since Mother passed. I hope there isn't anything wrong, dear._

**B: You didn't care about me when I was around, why should you care now?**

_AF: I have a feeling about your future Bella. It isn't good, whatever you are planning._

**B: Whatever I'm planning is none of your business. I am an adult, now and there is nothing you can do to stop me! **(I can't help it this woman makes me lose my temper sometimes.)

_AF: Bella, I don't want to hurt you, I am concerned about your wellbeing. You are family and I know I haven't always acted like it, but I want the best for you. You aren't involved in anything Mother wouldn't have approved of, are you? I sense that there is something you are hiding, Bella_.

**B: I'm not hiding anything. And I don't buy the concerned aunt gig for a second. I am a very independent woman, you always said that yourself. I have everything under control. Everything is fine. My house is taken care of, I'm graduating soon and I'm working on college plans.**

_AF: Fine, Bella. If I sense that you are in danger of changing or being harmed, I'll find you in an instant._

**B: Changing? I don't follow you? **(Did she know?)

_AF: Remember, Bella, you aren't the only special person in this world. I can see things are going to change, soon. It doesn't have to be this way, Bella. And I am not afraid to stop you._

I hang up, scared. What if she does show up, and it wasn't a hollow threat. She will know immediately that Edward and his family aren't normal, and that they **know**. But what can I do?

I take my shower, thinking the whole time. I can't tell Edward, she'll see that for sure. But how can I prevent her from showing up? She'll get all of us in deep shit, that's for sure. I can't just give up on my life, but I don't see another way out of it.

What am I going to do?

It looks like I'm going to have trouble sleeping, again.

* * *

**Hey, guys! I'm sorry this is such a long, sort of random chapter, but I don't want to split it up! Please review! The more reviews I get, the more inspiration I have to finish the story! :)**


	21. Chapter 20

**Here is another chapter, let's see what Bella decides to do about Aunt Finn. Most things look better after a good night's rest, right? I want to thank all my readers for their feedback: you have helped me develop '**_**H? V? B?**_**' into what it is today.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer created the characters, but I think Bella needs something more fun!**

Chapter 20

A POV

Jasper is getting annoyed with me, again. I have spent the last 8 and a half hours trying on all my dresses. I had a vision this evening that I might be needing one soon, and I need to see what look is going to be the best. I plan on calling my contact at Neiman Marcus to discuss what I want created. Jasper hates when I '_play dress up'_ because I make him be my fashion critic. He always says I look beautiful, stunning or sexy, but I've been trying to get him to be interested. He truly is the most patient man on earth. I know Emmett would never allow Rose to do such a thing, unless it ended in some ripping off of garments and destruction of furniture.

"Jasper, here is the grand finale, the last one, I promise!" I call to my husband as I swirl out of my walk in closet, wearing the dress I wore to my first prom at Forks. It was an electric blue mermaid style gown that I embellished with sequins and delicate lacework.

"You said it was the last one about 75 minutes ago." Jasper replies, winking at me.

"That was _before_ I found the ones Esme hid when we moved into this mansion." I answer, grinning.

"Well, I'm glad you found this one, you look absolutely-." He pauses to feel the emotions I am giving off, "sexy, Alice. The sexiest yet tonight."

"Jasper, don't be sending me all that lust, I have more than enough to go around!" I giggle, nearly overcome with passion.

All of a sudden, I freeze, feeling a vision coming to me. I see: _Bella crying angrily in her kitchen, livid. Edward moves close, and he attempts to console her, and she shouts, "NO Edward! This doesn't involve you. I need to fix this by myself." Edward looks not only hurt, but confused, but he backs away. Bella cries harder, throwing her cell into the sink._

"Ali, come back to me Alice!" Jasper shouts, shaking me from my vision.

"Jasper, something is up with Bella. I think it would be best if Edward were here. I need to talk to Bella by myself."

"Darling, what on Earth is it? You were shaking so bad. Are we in trouble?" My Jasper asks, concerned, worried and slightly scared.

"Jazz, I don't know, I didn't see much, but I do know that Edward isn't what Bella wants at that time. I didn't see any time frame in the vision, but it looked soon. I need to go to her."

"Okay, what can I do? Is there something you want me to do to distract Edward?"

"Yes. Tell him you want to compose something for our anniversary for me. Some special piano music, whatever. He'll buy it, even though he knows I won't be surprised. You do know our anniversary is next week, right?" I ask, seeing about a hundred flashes of potential anniversary "presents" Jasper considered.

"Uh, yes, darling, I do remember our anniversary, how could you even dare to suggest that I might have forgotten?"

"So you were planning ALL of what I just saw for this anniversary?" I taunt, Jasper always leaves those things to the last minute. "I don't know if I can take the entire Kama Sutra in one evening. But it sounds like fun!"

"Didn't you want to go fix things with Bella?" Jasper reminds me, sending waves of calm to try and battle my growing passion and excitement.

"Jasper, its 4 a.m. How many humans are awake right now? None. Especially not any teenagers."

"You were so nervous minutes ago, I just wanted to remind you, darling."

"I'm glad that you care, and I am really very delighted that you care so much about Bella, but there are _priorities_ in life. And we have about an hour to kill…" I tease, going up on my toes to kiss his chin.

After Jasper demonstrates a preview of our anniversary present, a very intense preview I might add, I run over to Bella's house. As soon as I am sure Edward can hear my thoughts, I try to distract him from staring at his sleeping beauty. _Edward, your services are needed at the house!_

Shortly, I can see Bella's bedroom window and Edward's pale face looking at me. _What?_ He mouths.

_Jasper is going to try and surprise me this year…you need to go before I have a vision of what it is._

Edward looks confused, but I give nothing away in my thoughts. I remember the new move Jasper tried out minutes ago and Edward quickly leaves my mind. _Fine, I'll go. Are you coming with me? _He whispers way to quiet for humans to hear.

_I'll stay with your girl. I know you worry about her. _I assure my obsessed brother.

I walk into the house and sit by the bed. Edward leaves, still slightly puzzled. I watch the sun rise and feel thankful that I will be inside for a few of the hours of sunshine today.

Around seven Bella starts to stir. "Edward," She mutters, still asleep, longing in her voice. She rolls over and I can tell she is starting to wake up.

* * *

B POV

I wake up and can feel something is wrong, different.

"Good morning! Rise and shine." Alice calls, chipper as ever.

I growl, sooooo not a morning person. "Go away Alice. You might not remember it, but mornings are not good. Not for humans anyway."

"It's Sunday, aren't they supposed to be sunny and cheery?" Alice asks, tugging my blankets off. She moves to the window and throws open the curtain.

"Not in Forks," I joke, unwillingly waking up. I try to remember if Alice and I made plans for today, but my groggy mind is not helping. "Not to be rude Alice, but why the hell are you in my room?"

"That's no way to treat your best friend and soon to be sister! You had a human day, then a family day, now you have a girls day." Alice tells me, smiling as broad as ever.

"Girls day? I definitely didn't sign up for this!" I tell her, climbing out of bed and heading to my closet.

"Here, wear this," Alice tosses me a new blouse and jeans.

I grab some underwear and head to the bathroom to dress. As I take a minute and wash my face with cold water, hoping that will wake me up. I feel bad about being so grumpy to Alice, but I hate waking up. Let me clarify, I hate waking up when Edward's not around. I attempt to tame my long brunette mane and I hear Alice's foot tapping through the door.

"Edward never gets impatient when I get ready!" I call to her, teasing.

"Not relevant. I am so impatient because I already know what you'll look like when you do step out the door and …and…just hurry!" Alice whines, the tapping increases.

About a minute later, I open the bathroom door and get pounced on by Alice. She knocks me back into the door-frame. Alice may be tiny, but she is made of granite.

"Sheesh! What's this about? Where are you dragging me?" I ask, straightening up and hugging my petite friend. I can't help but smile at her enthusiasm.

"I was actually thinking about just going for a walk." Alice says, it sounds like she is hiding something, though.

"A walk? What? That is not the Alice I know. Is something wrong?" I ask, going to the kitchen to find a quick breakfast.

"Well, there are things we need to talk about and I really don't want Edward to overhear. For now. Sometimes it's nice to have secrets." Alice answers, rolling her eyes.

I still cannot shake the feeling that she's hiding something. I momentarily wonder if she had a vision about Aunt Finn. Then I push that thought aside because I won't let it get that far. I pop half a bagel in the toaster and we chat about non-important things for a few minutes. Alice tries to convince me that Rosalie doesn't hate me and I should give her another shot at friendship.

The sun is shining weakly, for once. I head to the back door, assuming we will be walking through the woods. I turn to let Alice pass and she is nowhere to be found.

"Alice? Where are you?" I ask, nervous.

"Out here silly!" I hear her tinkling laugh. I turn back to the yard and see her in the shadows under the same fir tree Edward stood under. I lock the door and rush to Alice's side.

We walk for a bit in unusual silence. I don't remember a time when Alice was silent for more than a few seconds. It's not a bad thing, I enjoy just walking in her company. She dances around, swinging around trees, and I watch, smiling. We continue like this for a mile or two, going deep into the lush forest.

After about half an hour, I can tell she is waiting for me to start talking. But I don't have a clue what she wants to talk about. "Are you ever going to tell me what's up?" I ask, nerves starting to build.

"I had a vision." Alice solemnly tells me. We walk in silence for a few paces. Even the birds stopped chirping and singing.

"And?" I ask, scared. Maybe she did see Aunt Finn coming to Forks, confronting me. Or worse.

"I saw you. You were in your kitchen, with Edward. For some reason you were crying. Furiously, near hysterics. And when Edward tried to console you, you lashed out and yelled at him." Alice tells me.

Great. Aunt Finn probably calls me again, and Edward overhears the conversation. Can I tell Alice? Will it be safe? Or should I see what she thinks is going on first. She obviously thinks it's a big deal, but not sure of how to deal with it.

"Who knows about your vision?" I ask after a minute or so of contemplation.

"Jasper was with me when I had the vision so I told him a bit, just that you and need to talk. I sent—saw Edward briefly this morning. He doesn't know, but he suspects somethings up." Alice tells me, looking at me curiously.

"Alice. Was that all you saw? Me crying and yelling at Edward?" I ask, still nervous and my heart rate accelerating. Was Alice about to say sent Edward out of my room? Any other time I would ask, but there are more important things to talk about now.

"No. You pushed him away and when he left the house, you threw your phone into the sink, which was full of dishwater and pots. You were devastated."

"Was anyone else there?" I ask, trying to fish for details and buy myself time to decide if I can trust Alice with the truth.

"No. It was just you and Edward in your kitchen. Is there someone else you think I should have seen?" Alice asks, defensive. Her cheery face turns stoic, looking like the marble she's made of.

"No, I was wondering if you were there too."

"No." Alice states, looking impatient once again and she turns to face me. We finally stop walking.

"So what do you think it means?" I ask.

"I think you are hiding something. I thought we were best friends, Bella!" Alice insists.

"You are my best friend, of course! It's just that I have spent my whole life hiding so much of who I am that I don't know who I can trust. Even you and Edward." I admit, which is part of the truth. A very small part.

"Bella, you can trust me. I can keep a secret from anyone. Even Edward." She promises, taking my hand. I look around and find a log to sit on.

"Okay. This is going to be a long one." I tell her, straddling the log and leaning against the rest of the stump that was still sticking up from the ground.

"I have eternity," Alice quips, sitting down facing me on the log.

"You remember how I said all the women on Mother's family were special, gifted like me?" I ask, pausing to gain the courage I need to tell this story. Looking quickly between us, I feel humbled by how graceful Alice looks on the log. I must look like a blob, slumped against the stump.

"Of course," Alice answers simply, smiling. A bird is chirping softly somewhere above us and it gives me hope. This is the right thing to do, telling Alice.

"Did I tell you about my Aunt Finnovair?" I ask, not able to remember if I got that in depth.

"Yes, you said she could read others minds and influence you to make the decision she wants you to, or gives you her thoughts." Alice recites. "Perfect recall," she answers to my quizzical gaze, pointing to her temple.

"Right. That's going to be very handy." I reply before going into my story. "Anyway, I've always been afraid of Aunt Finn. She's nasty and hangs out with other women like us. Other 'witches' you might say. But these women fit the stereotype. They are nasty, scary and hate kids. Well, mostly they hate me. I don't know why, so don't even bother asking. They have a variety of gifts, but they don't use them in the same way as Mother and I do. Aunt Finn really is Mothers aunt, about 80 years old. She gets away with anything, making you believe she's doing the right thing. I don't even want to consider the number of people she's scammed out of all their savings." I shudder. "She was awarded legal custody of me, since I was a minor when Mother died. She is my closest living relative since I don't know who my father is. I was only a few months from 18, but still, the state said I needed to live with her, to have a gaurdian. I managed to dodge that and found the house up here. I didn't tell her where I was going. I don't want her in my life. She is awful and scares the shit out of me." I pause and my stomach grumbles the loudest I have ever heard it growl.

"Hungry?" Alice asks, laughing. She stands up and twirls once around the log we were sitting on.

"I suppose. Maybe I should have had the other half the bagel." I answer, blushing at the noises my stomach is making.

"I find it fascinating how often humans must feed." Alice comments tugging my hand up.

"Are we going back?" I ask, confused.

"Of course. I told Edward I'd take care of you and feeding you is part of that." Alice tells me. "Climb up. I know you hate it, but it's really the best. I hate walking so slow."

"Fine." I grumble and climb onto tiny Alice's back. "You know, I think I like Edward better for this. He has more shoulder to bury my face into." I mutter. I try to press my face into her delicate shoulder, but it isn't quite large enough.

"Close your eyes, silly!" Alice calls, and I fell her start moving. Again it feels like we are gliding on a cloud. I get the courage to look up and I see that Alice is leaping from a boulder across a small gully.

"Alice, no!" I shout, terrified.

"We're fine. Close your eyes again and we'll be back to your house in no time."

"Just don't do anything crazy like that again!" My heart is pounding through my chest from the fright.

"Calm down Bella, you are just as safe here as when you are on Edward's back."

"That's hardly a comfort!"

My head is swimming, it feels like I am slipping, falling down from a great height.

"We're home!" I hear Alice call, but it sounds foggy and far away. I feel her release my hold on her thin neck and gently place me on the ground.

"Bella! Wake up! Breathe!" Alice calls, her voice coming in sharper. I feel the soft moss under my bum. Opening my eyes, I see a frantic Alice looking down on me. She is crouching beside me, holding me in a sitting position.

"What happened?" I ask, focusing on her frantic features. I feel clammy and sweaty.

"You fainted." Alice answers, placing her cold hand on my forehead.

"Really? I'm so sorry Alice," I apologize, standing up slowly.

"Don't worry. Let's get you into the house before Edward shows up. He's on his way back right now." Alice runs ahead into my house, since the sun is still shining, although the clouds threaten to cover them any second.

I follow her into the house and sit at the kitchen table for a minute, still feeling shaken. I notice Alice is poking around the cupboards and in the fridge. "Don't worry about me Alice. I can fend for myself just fine!" I tell her.

"Okay, but let me get you a drink. Carlisle said something about orange juice…" Alice explains, getting a glass.

"Fine," I give in. "It is nice to have someone take care of me for once," I admit, sipping the juice.

"See!" Alice calls, her usual pep in her voice. "I believe you were about to explain why your Aunt scares you so much."

"Yes, I was. But I have to be certain no one else finds out about this."

"I already gave you my word, Bella. I will keep this from everyone, Edward included, until the end of time."

"Good. So, as I was explaining in the woods, Aunt Finn is pretty much your typical, evil witch. She does nasty things to complete strangers and manipulates family members to do her biding. I always feel so low around her. Like I am one of her minions. I feel like I don't have a choice but to do what she wants. That's how I discovered I can block her from my mind. I got fed up one day and whoosh, up it went and I had my conscience back. I could make all my own decisions."

"She sounds awful. No wonder you moved to Forks to hide out."

"Yep. Pretty much sums it up. But that's not all." I explain, getting ready to reveal all the truth. The fact that Aunt Finn might be visiting and all our truths being exposed.

"What?"

"I think you saw her calling me again. She called last night, after Edward left, and I think she knew. It sounded very suspicious. She asked me if I was changing and her tone of voice implied that she wasn't hinting at dying my hair or getting a new wardrobe. I was so shocked. She threatened to check up on me. Well, it was more of a promise. I know that if I don't convince her that all is perfectly normal here, she'll show up with her crazy friends, threatening to 'save' me."

"Bella, it won't be like that." Alice assures me, and she glances around, almost nervous. "I promise you that everything will work smoothly."

"What is going on here?" Edward demands, slamming the door open.

"Edward! This is a private conversation!" Alice demands, standing up and moving between Edward and me. I put the wall up, sealing my mind. Edward does not need to know about Aunt Finn.

"Alice! Stop singing Russian folk songs. Bella, tell me what is going on here!" Edward demands, pushing his sister aside so he can look at me. "You are so pale, your heart is racing Bella! Was she going to do something?" Edward accuses, glaring at Alice.

"No! Edward, calm down. Alice and I went for a walk. I didn't eat enough breakfast and got pretty hungry. When she was running me back, I passed out on her. It's not Alice's fault. I opened my eyes while she was running. Satisfied?"

"Not entirely. I am glad you are okay now. But what were you talking about?"

"A surprise, for you." I quickly lie. Thank goodness my heart was already racing. I hate lying.

"A surprise?"

"Yes, Edward. Remember in Carlisle's office when I told you about a vision I had? It was the surprise party I saw. You better be damned surprised June 20th when you walk in the door and everyone you've been 'friends' with at Forks High is there. Bella and I have been working very hard on this. _You stubborn ass_. Sometimes when people have secrets, its' a _good_ thing!" Alice shouts to her brother and I see Edward shift on his feet uncomfortably.

"Bella, I should not have assumed that you were going to do anything and should not have shouted at you," Edward apologizes, walking over and touching my cheek. "I acted so rashly, please forgive me."

"You don't need to apolgise to me. It's your sister who needs to hear this." I instruct him, turning my face slightly to kiss his hand.

"You're right, again, Bella. Alice, I'm so sorry. I should realize by now that I can trust your word."

"That's alright, I understand how insanely overprotective you are of her. Just have a little faith in me sometime. I can see the future and what you have planned will work out. Bella and I just needed time to plan the party." Alice replies, giving me a look. Great. Now we really do need to plan a party. What did I get myself into? At least Edward didn't force the truth out of us. He can't worry about Aunt Finn.

"I suppose that is something I need to work on. Trusting the women in my life. Alice, you are a great friend to Bella, but she is my Bella. Please let me know if anything ever happens to her again." Edward says, stroking my cheek tenderly.

Alice glares at Edward and I suspect she's telling him something. They look at each other for a little while and my stomach breaks the silence with another loud growl.

"You need to eat something and finish that orange juice!" Alice says, "I think Edward is going to make sure you eat a good dinner. He just needs to remember Bella hasn't done finals week before, so she still needs to learn these things." Alice waves goodbye before dancing out of my house.

"Right, again Alice." Edward replies, leaning down to kiss me.

"Edward, the first item on my list is a late lunch! Not kissing you. As much as I want to, it's not my priority!" I say, pulling back first, for the first time.

I make myself a sandwich and empty the bag of baby carrots onto my plate. As I sit down at the table, Edward sits across from me. I eat slowly, taking in the sight of my beautiful, perfect god sitting there. He is watching me eat. Edward slowly grins, first his thin marble lips turn upward and then the joy spreads up to his golden eyes. They twinkle and I know that I need to ask something. I have been wondering about it for a while now.

"What is it like to be beautiful?"

"Don't you know?" Edward answers, confused.

"You know what I mean. When everyone thinks of me as you do," I explain.

"No one will ever think of you just the way I do," Edward corrects, looking jealous just thinking about the boys admiring me as much as he does. "We have a special connection. I was drawn to you, to your scent from the instant I met you. There is no way that anyone else can come near to the affection I hold for you." Edward leans across the table and kisses my cheek.

"I love you, Edward Cullen"

"As I do you, Isabella Swan," Edward answers in the old manner he sometimes uses.

I kiss him tenderly and then walk around the table to sit in his lap. "As wonderful and amazing as it is to kiss you, my love, I really do need to study for my finals. We have Physics tomorrow, and well, there's this guy in my class. He sits right next to me and he is so distracting. I haven't paid attention to an entire lecture the whole semester!"

"Maybe you should just tell that guy to butt out," Edward teases, kissing me again. His cool lips mold to mine in a tender, yet passion filled way.

"Like I could ever do that to you, my love." I answer. "But I do need to tell you good night. I have some studying to do and Alice took me away before I could get the chores done."

"I could do the chores while you study?" Edward offers, kissing my neck so softly, feeling like a cool breeze.

"The temptation to steal you away and pounce on you would be to great." I tease, standing up.

"Good night Bella, sleep well and sweet dreams my love." Edward tells me, kissing the top of my head and inhaling in the scent of my hair.

After Edward leaves I get the mop and bleach out to clean the kitchen floor tiles. I had noticed earlier in the week that they were getting quite nasty. The little jobs add up very quickly when you don't have any one else around to help. I really hate doing the floors and the bleach makes my head spin a bit and my nose burn. I struggle through the cleaning and then prop open the kitchen door to let some fresh air in. I notice that it looks like rain, again, and the sun from earlier has taken refuge behind the clouds once more. Sun is probably the thing I miss the most about Arizona.

I work on Physics for a few hours and when the phone rings around 7, I am happy for the distraction.

**B: Hello?**

_AF: It's me, Aunt Finnovair, Bella. I really am sorry I alarmed you last night._ And the happy feeling just flew out the door.

**B: I am an independent young woman, Aunt Finn. I don't need anyone to take care of me. I practically raised myself, you know that. Plus Mother left me considerable money to live on. I sold a bunch of the things I don't need and also, I have a scholarship to college in the fall. It's all taken care of.**

_AF: I am worried about how a teenager could buy a house on her own. I know Mother didn't leave you that kind of money._

**B: Mother was better with money than you might have thought, Aunt Finn. And I am renting this house from the Stanleys, and housing is cheap in the Pacific Northwest. I'll only need it for a few more months, before college starts. It is touching that you are more worried about the financial aspect than my actual well being.**

_AF: That is uncalled for, young lady! I will not take to be talked to in that manner. You are changing, Bella. More than you know it. You are becoming less and less like your Mother every day._

**B: Well, I never was just like Mother. I don't have that kind of compassion. **

_AF: I am worried about your safety, Bella. If I have to, I will come out there and get some straight answers. _

**B: That won't be necessary. I know how particular you are about flying. _Isn't your broom getting dry rot_? Plus, its so rainy here, your knees will give you so much trouble.**

_AF: Isn't that what you are for? To heal my aches and pains?_

**B: I don't heal just anyone and I'm not as powerful as Mother. Isn't there someone in your _clan_ that can take care of you? I assure you I am fine. After graduation I promise to come visit. It will be a visit only, though.**

_AF: Fine, I see that you are too stubborn to listen to anything. But if I hear of any changes you are about to make, I'll be on the next flight West. I will find out if you are hiding from me, Bella._

**B: Goodnight Aunt Finn.**

I hung up and growled. That witch! How does she ruin my life? I see that she is just looking for trouble, another soul to agonize and she doesn't really know anything, or else she'd be asking about my friends, or even point blank ask me who Edward is.

I make some quick noodles for dinner before I go back to studying. I hope Aunt Finn can just stay out of my life for a few more months. Lord only knows what that kind of conflict will look like and who will win. I go to bed shortly after midnight, figuring a good nights rest will definitely be better than no sleep but cramming all the facts into my brain.

* * *

**I know this is a long chapter, but I think it's a good one. I love to hear from you, any advise, comments, praise or complaints is definitely helpful! Also, the more reviews I get the more motivated I am to finish the next chapter!**


	22. Chapter 21

**Here is the chapter I promised! I hope you are pleased with where I am taking the story and definitely let me know if you aren't. I am doing this for your entertainment and enjoyment, so let me know if you are not happy! You girls (and a few guys) are the best!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer created Twilight, but made Bella powerful from the beginning.**

Chapter 21

B POV

Waking up to another rainy day, I realize that I can only take it one day at a time. If Aunt Finn decides to show up, I am certain that my vampire boyfriend and his family can take care of it. But, what if something does happen? She does show up and threaten to drag me away from Edward? I could never live, knowing my soul mate is out there, waiting for me, hurting just as much as I am. I can protect myself from Aunt Finn and her powers, but I haven't met all her 'friends' and I don't know what they can do. If they can hurt me, or get inside my head.

I am sure Edward would put a stop to it as soon as possible, but I don't want him to even worry about the possibility. He worries about me way too much as it is. I always am reminding him that I can take it. Human I may be, but I am strong and I can put myself back together quite well. He chuckled when I mentioned that I am the opposite of "Humpty Dumpty", and I can always be put back together again. It didn't lessen his severity on our restricted physical relationship though.

My alarm clock buzzes a second time and now I get out of bed. I'll keep this from Edward, but if Aunt Finn calls again, I'll have to talk to Alice some more. And now I need to plan a birthday party too? Don't I have enough on my plate? Finals, graduation, college, keeping this house together, and becoming a vampire? Why did I suggest that to Edward? Panic, I guess.

I grab my bag after a quick breakfast and head out the door. Edward is sitting in his shiny Volvo, smiling.

"Good morning, love," I hear him softly call as I lock the front door and rush to sit beside him.

"Good morning, Edward." I reply, kissing his cheek as I shut the door.

"Do you feel ready for the finals today?" Edward asks, taking my small hand in his and our fingers lock, a perfect match. Every time we hold hands I smile at this little miracle.

"As ready as I will ever be. I told you last night that I haven't listened to a lecture all semester! I think all the studying I did and the explanation from Ben should be enough to get me a B on this final. And that's all I really need, isn't it?" I reply, pulling myself out of my mini reverie.

"Bella, I am certain you will do excellent on your final today. You are extremely intelligent Bella." Edward assures me, squeezing my hand as he slides the car smoothly into his usual parking spot.

"I'm glad you are confident in my knowledge!" I reply, kissing him before he can flash out of the car to open my door. The perfect gentleman.

He walks me to English, arm wrapped protectively around my waist. Like he was claiming ownership. Boys. They will never realize we can take care of ourselves.

"You look after me too much. No matter what those boys do, I'll only be looking at you, Edward Anthony."

"It's my job to protect you Bella."

"This is the 21st century, Edward. I can deal with some flirty boys."

"If only you could hear what they were actually thinking, you wouldn't be so lackadaisical about their affections." Edward whispers, looking slightly offended.

"I guess that's the difference between you and me. I don't know their thoughts, and I can live with some random pick-up lines or a random slap on the butt. You hear every thought in their tiny brains. You know the lines are meant to get something from me. But it won't work, Edward, because I am only interested in you. Can we just let it go?"

"You brought it up, love. I'll be seeing you at lunch." Edward tells me, kissing my lips quickly outside the door, sexy grin on his face.

"I love you, Edward," I tell him, grinning back and a light blush rises on my cheeks.

"I love you too, Bella, never forget that" he tells me, letting go of my waist to stroke my red face. A tender, almost yearning look flashes across his face.

I walk into class and Alice nearly pounces on me. "Bella! We need to talk!" She calls, dragging me to my desk.

"What?" I ask, "Did you have another-?" She cuts me off, glaring out the door.

I understand immediately and put up my wall. Edward is still close enough to overhear our conversation and thoughts.

"Yes, but be careful. I'm doing my best to scramble my thoughts, singing songs and listing the periodic table in every language I know."

"What did you see?" I ask.

"Just another phone call. Are you sure you will be alright?" Alice asks, looking deeply into my eyes.

"Not now, I can't tell you about it here." I tell her. My fears from last night came back, a hundred times worse.

"Just promise me you'll be honest. Are you sure we can't tell Edward?"

"Yes! He already worries about me 24/7. There is no reason why I should give him a real reason to worry," I tell my best friend, "this is my battle to fight."

"Battle?" Alice asks, arching one perfect eyebrow.

"It's a figure of speech," I dismiss the remark, trying to convince myself as much as Alice.

"Right. Now, on to the important stuff, your graduation party and Edward's surprise birthday party!"

"Oh, right. Parties."

"Are you sure you are a woman? What girl doesn't love parties?"

"A sane one," I dryly reply. Since this is finals week and our English test is tomorrow, Mr. Mason gave us the day to 'study'. I don't think anyone even brought their English book today and there is a low murmur resounding about the room.

"So what, there are only like three sane women in the entire history of humans? And what does that make me?"

"Yes, Alice, but I always thought I was the only one. Well you, you, Alice are a blood-thirsty vampire who can see the future."

"Shh!" Alice chastises me.

"Like anyone who overheard that would have believed me. You guys are so oversensitive. Mother told me that humans will believe we're normal because we look normal. If we just looked a little off, like if you had red eyes, or I had a warty nose, then people would suspect. But we have good camouflage and it's a good thing the myths aren't all true."

"Your Mother has a good point. And I would know better than pretty much anyone. It's just, well, before this semester no one else even considered accepting us as normal."

"You aren't normal Alice! The Cullens are so much more than that. I think everyone else is secretly jealous of how together y'all are."

"Now you're just flattering me." Alice says, mock embarrassment clearly evident in her features. "Back to the point. Again. What theme do you want for the graduation party? Traditional, glam, rock-star?" She asks.

"Wh-what?" I stammer, confused. "You can have themes? I thought it was just make the house look nice and then voila, you're ready."

"I see this is going to be a lot of work," Alice admits, sighing.

"You should make this look how you want it Alice. You are graduating too."

"But this is your first time, it's got to be perfect!"

"Right, Alice, you know me best and you know what I am about to say, but I guess this is what you want. Glam is cool and I think Forks is about ready for Alice Cullen Glam. I don't know what you can do to my house, though, to make it look glam, or even 'pretty'."

"Your house? Girl, this is going to be at my house! This is going to be the party of the year! I think we'll combine the parties, graduation and birthday. It will be fabulous! Of course I knew you were going to pick glam, it's the best theme! Esme will love helping me decorate and if I can talk her into it, Rose will be a lot of fun." Alice exclaims, and I can almost see the wheels turning inside her head.

"Alice, don't take this the wrong way, but you are insane!"

"Thanks, it is my most endearing quality," Alice retorts, smirking.

"You are going to be the best sister,"

"3, 2, 1."

And the bell rings.

"Do you have to do that every day?"

"Only when I remember."

* * *

After a stressful lunch where I only nibble at my food, I find myself sitting beside Edward in Ms. Thomson's classroom.

For some reason, our conversation was strained during lunch. Alice would try to talk about graduation or the party after, but either Jasper or Edward would cut the conversation short, with a few short words. We would all return to sitting in awkward silence. I would try to say something about the summer, or just try to get some positive conversation going and Edward would cut me short again. I wonder what is bothering the boys.

"Edward, what's up? You were being so impossible earlier." I ask my impossible to understand boyfriend.

"I just don't think you need to worry about anything but Physics. This is the first time you're doing this and you were extremely nervous this morning. You are a terrible actress, love. I know you are scared about not passing this final. I wanted to help you."

"Edward, that is so sweet, but I really just wanted to vent, talk about normal things, not worry about the test right in front of me. Distractions are a good thing." I tell him, kissing his cheek.

"Sorry I messed up, love." Edward mutters, kissing me back, "I will be a better distraction from now on."

"Just learn from your mistakes. And this is a big test, so nothing to bad today." I smile at my personal god.

Ms. Thomson passes out the exam and I get out my calculator. The nerves are killing me. I can't believe how scared I am. Physics is not a class I am interested in. Not even slightly. The only reason I took it was the fact that it's a requirement for nursing. I look down at the exam and my mind is mush. I see the equations and problems but I don't have a clue how to solve them.

Taking a deep breath I close my eyes and calm myself. Hopefully there will be enough sun peeking through the clouds. It stopped raining before lunch and it is starting to clear up. Feeling as calm as possible, I open my eyes and look at the window.

Sure enough, there is a stray ray of sunshine. I breathe a sigh of relief. Now I look for my notes I 'conveniently' left out on the kitchen table. I hear Edward chuckle softly.

I reach out and smack his thigh, needing concentration. _Shut up or else I _will_ fail this exam and there is no way I can get into college, no matter how much money you and Carlisle throw at them._

I find the necessary equation and fill it in. I go through the entire exam like this, and I think Ms Thomson suspected something, but what can she ask, why am I looking out the window? About half an hour into the exam, Edward finishes and silently leaves the room. It must be nice to have all the teachers believing you are a genius. I return to the rest of my exam and finish in a few minutes, thanking the clouds for being so helpful and giving me one ray of sunshine. Ben and a few other students have left, but the majority of the class was still here, sweating over the tough exam. I am so glad I'm not a normal human being today.

Leaving the exam, I thought I would feel better, but I am still worried sick. What if Aunt Finn calls again? What if she shows up? Her friends are very powerful and I think they can at least call enough attention to our situation that we all will be exposed.

I hurry home and call Alice. I made my mind up. If Aunt Finn does show up, she will have to fight a newborn vampire. Alice has been the best friend to me, promising time and time again that she would do anything for me. I hope I have been thinking the right thoughts and she sees what I have been planning.

Alice bursts in the door. "Isabella Marie Swan! What are you thinking?!"

"What, you always promised me you would do anything I need. I need you to change me, Alice."

"Are you insane?! Edward would kill us both! You gave him your word, saying you will wait until he is ready for this."

"Alice! You are my best friend. I need a tiny favor from you."

"TINY! This is a huge matter, Bella. We are talking about your mortality, your future and also, if Edward will let either of us live, knowing that we both betrayed our word. Didn't you just promise him you will wait? And I told him he can trust me?" Alice shouts, enraged.

"I just want to be safe for when Aunt Finn shows up! Don't I have the right to be prepared?" I ask, not expecting tiny Alice's fury.

"Prepared! So you talked to her again and she is coming to Forks?"

"No, she didn't say she was coming, but you don't know her. She could show up any minute." I tell her, trying my best to convince her.

"So if she shows up in the next three days, what will you do? Nothing but writhe in unimaginable pain! If I change you now, there is nothing you could do to placate your aunt. Edward won't be protecting you either, since you broke his word." Alice explains.

I guess I didn't think about that, the three days I will be in pain, changing. "Maybe since I can heal, it won't be a full three days?"

"Or maybe it will be longer because you're powers will be trying to get rid of my venom!"

"Alice, I am so scared. What can I do? If Aunt Finn shows up, she will know that you guys are different and she will not rest until the secrets come out." I stress so much, my heart rate increasing quickly.

"That's why I'm here, isn't it?" Alice asks. When she sees that I'm confused, she continues, "I can see when she's coming and my family can hide. We'll disappear for a few days, until you convince her everything is safe and happy in Forks. Once she leaves, everything will go back to normal."

"You'll leave me?" I ask, struck by how dismal and hurt that made me feel. Hot tears sting my eyes, I feel betrayed.

"Not permanently, silly, we'd go just for a few days, until everything blows over with your aunt." Alice comforts me, hugging me close. "I don't even think I could do what you are asking, anyway. I don't know if I could stop. It's been so long since I've even been tempted by human blood, tasting it may start a chain reaction." She whispers, hurt in her voice too.

"Alice, I don't think I can live without you and Edward, even for a few days. You two are my support, my strength. If I had to face her by myself, Aunt Finn will surely get some truths out of me."

"Just put up your wall. It works perfectly on Edward, and his gift has to be stronger than hers." Alice assures me, hugging me once more.

"I know it will work, but she just knows how to get to me. I don't even know all her friends. They may be able to do something to make me tell the truth. If I were a vampire, don't you think my powers would be stronger?" I ask.

"Bella, I have no idea. That is something Carlisle might know."

"Well, let's go ask him!" I suggest, hope trickling back into my mind.

"He's at the hospital, and I'm not sure if he's out of surgery yet." Alice tells me, "Why don't we call first?"

"Sounds good," I reply and Alice gets out her shiny cell phone.

She dials the phone and presses a button to put it on speakerphone for me.

"Hello?" A male voice that is too velvety, too smooth to be Carlisle's answers. A voice I will recognise anywhere in the world. One that I dream of every night.

Alice flicks her eyes to me and I stare back at her, my jaw drops. _Edward_, she mouths silently. I nod my head. We can't hang up, yet we can't tell him why we are calling. I pray that my heart isn't as loud as I suspect, surely he would recognise it. I hardly dare to breathe. What can I do?

"Hello?" Edward asks again, "Dr. Carlisle Cullen is busy… Hello?"

* * *

**Ohh, a cliffhanger! Can Bella finally tell Edward all her worries about Aunt Finn? Or does she make up some excuse? I know most of you are not happy with cliffhangers, but it happens sometimes!**


	23. Chapter 22

**I have the worst luck, and I've got another cold. I hope this one doesn't stick around as long, but thanks for being so patient! I know I promised to update sooner, but I was asleep for nearly three whole days. Now that I'm caught up on school, here is chapter 22.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer wrote the characters, but I gave Bella powers.**

Chapter 22

E POV

As I was waiting in Carlisle's office, impatient, I sat at his desk and looked over his files. Truly, I wish I had one tenth the restraint Carlisle does, to be able to work in such close proximity to humans and fresh, flowing blood all day. I am so fascinated with the medical field, how varied the diagnostic process can be, the whole course of treatment, everything. I am sitting in Carlisle's private office because I need to ask him about how strange my Bella has been acting. I want to know if it is typical twenty-first century teenage behavior or if she is hiding something from me. She was talking to Alice about something more serious than my surprise birthday party, but I cannot ask her. She will clam up and pull back further. I don't want to risk her changing her mind about me once and for all. The selfish side of me wants her to remain foolish and love the worst creature she could. Maybe my Bella's behavior is a sign of cold feet?

Again, I am reminded that she is not mine to keep. No matter how many times she tells me she loves me, I cannot believe that an angel like her would ever seriously want to stay with someone as dangerous as I. I spend too much time in my head, pondering how I ever convinced her I was not some vile monster. How selfish can I be to want something so perfect for myself?

The phone rings, causing me to jump, recoiling back from the desk. Odd, I am never startled.

"Hello?" I answer, instinctively. Hopefully whoever is calling isn't familiar with Carlisle's voice. Why don't I think before I act anymore? I guess Bella has made me more spontaneous. Or am I becoming irrational? I used to be the responsible one.

The soft buzz of a connected line is all I hear. No breathing, no movement or slight rustling. I wonder if it's an emergency? No, surely not, Carlisle is a general surgeon, not an ER doctor; no one would call him in an emergency. Well, no humans would call him in a medical emergency and my family knows to call his cell if any personal matters come up during the day.

"Hello?" I nervously ask again and after a short pause, "Dr. Carlisle Cullen is busy… Hello?" I start to panic. Who could be calling, yet not talking?

"Oh, Edward? There you are? I was looking for you and your cell is dead." Alice finally replies coolly.

"Yes. Did something happen, Alice? You were silent for a long while." I ask, suspicious. My hand flicks to my pocket, and, sure enough, my cell phone's battery has died.

"Edward, what do I always tell you? You worry too much! Bella was trying to make a list of all the places you could be and I put down the phone, not really thinking you actually made it into Carlisle's office yet." Alice answers, supplying the perfect response. Of course I over-reacted. Bella would be trying to think of any place I mentioned, and she would be pacing her small kitchen while Alice tried to calm her down.

"Of course, why do you girls need to talk to me?" I ask, trying to see if I can catch anything from her voice. Maybe they are going to finally let me in on the secret!

"I think you know why we need to see you, Eddie!" Alice calls, her cheery, teasing self again.

"Refresh my memory Alice, what did I forget?"

"We have a party to organize, silly! This is going to be the best birthday and graduation celebration ever! You only turn 18 once, Edward, you know what they say. You have some say in the party decorations and so on!"

"You see exactly what this party is going to look like. Why do you need any help in the preparations? And isn't this supposed to be a surprise for me?"

"It'll surprise the hell out of the family, won't it?" Alice counters smoothly.

"True, true."

"So you'll be at Bella's in 10 minutes! Great! Bye Edward!" Alice chirps, disconnecting the phone.

I roll my eyes, gently placing the phone back on its holder. I leave a quick note on Carlisle's desk:

_Carlisle,_

_We need to talk, about my Bella. She has been acting strangely and I need your opinion on what to do. Let me know when a good time to meet here will be,_

_Edward_

I rush out the door and hop in my Aston Martin, thankful for the returning cloud cover. Just before I get out of range I hear Carlisle's mental voice. _Edward, if you are still here, we can meet after you are done at the school tomorrow. It's probably nothing to worry about, my son. Alice is right…_and his voice fades as I push the accelerator to the floor and speed off to Bella's house.

* * *

The planning at Bella's house was pretty boring. I knew what Alice and Bella were going to suggest milliseconds before they spoke, so I made a few suggestions just before they did, and came up with some compromises that Alice didn't think were too boring, yet Bella could stand without blinking, awestruck and in incomprehension.

Yesterday I met with Carlisle and he convinced me that Bella is just a teenager, she has a lot on her plate now, her house, classes, a new boyfriend, a new life, and yet no solid foundation to rely on. No one around with a personal history or foundational support system. Carlisle suspects that she is stressed and just needs to deal with life on her own terms. If she isn't perking up in a few more days, I should start worrying. Too bad it's in my nature to worry about Bella. She may be tough, but she is human. Fragile. Breakable. Easily overcome. It is my job to protect her, even from the things in her own mind. Now I am picking up Bella for finals on Wednesday. She has her Spanish final this morning, only a few more before graduation!

I am being patient, and she seems in better terms, humming some soft melody as she is getting ready for school.

Like every other day, when she opens the front door, I am blown away by her beauty. She is wearing a simple, plain blouse, but the rich color sets off her fair skin and brings out the nearly permanent blush in her cheeks. She smiles when she sees my car, amazed that I still show up for her. Silly girl, doesn't she realize how impossible it would be for me to leave her? To not be waiting for her every morning? She keeps telling me that she isn't good enough for someone as perfect as I, but I don't understand. I'm a monster. I am a very selfish monster that is in love with an angel.

As my angel slides into the leather seat of my Volvo, I plant a soft kiss on her tender, warm cheek. The blood pooling just below the surface smells so sweet, strawberries and freesias. My potent blend of heroin, calling to me. It has been a long time since I thirsted for her, but just the memory makes me shudder, beating the inner monster back.

I leave Bella outside her English class, with Alice, and head to my prison cell. Every second I spend away from Bella, my mind wanders, trying to figure out what she could be hiding.

After classes and the day's final, I run into Alice as she leaves the class room.

"Spill, Alice. I know you are hiding something." I demand in a low, quick voice.

_There are some things that are best left to the imagination. And your imagination gets enough work as it is. Girls like to talk, and I finally brought that side out in Bella. Please be happy that I am making your girl as normal as I can for you!_

"I am not that easily fooled, Alice. I have 100 years of practice in reading minds. You are both hiding something, and Bella isn't herself lately," I curtly explain, walking to the parking lot at a strictly human pace.

_No, you may not be stupid, Edward, but I never accused you of being stupid. Well, not in this case, anyway. Bella has some questions for me that might, well, embarrass you._ Alice tells me, briefly flashing a memory of them talking about relationships and love. If vampires express love in the same way as humans.

"Enough," I squirm slightly, shaking the memory from my mind. I am very flattered that Bella loves me enough to think, or rather feel this way about me, but I told her about how potentially fatal that would be. "She knows we can't have sex, Alice. I told her about how strong I am and how dangerous and life threatening it would be for me."

_That's not her only question. She's a smart girl, up on her anatomy. There were some, well, to put it politely, mechanics, that she wasn't sure about._

"Stop," I hiss, not wanting to even think about it myself, the turn of the century gentleman inside of me refuses to hear a woman speak about sex so cavalierly. Even my 'sister' whom I know enjoys herself…

_You really are a gentleman, aren't you?_

"My mother raised me right."

_Well, aren't you glad you wormed this one out of me too?_

"One of these days I will take you at your word, Alice."

"Too bad I can't see that day happening," She chides, elbowing me in my ribs before quickly skirting out of the way, missing my retaliatory jab.

We chat beside my car, waiting for Bella to show up so we can go to dinner. She likes to be thorough, and I am sure she is writing a novella for Ms. Goff, our Spanish teacher. Jasper shows up a few minutes later, kissing Alice swiftly. We continue to talk, but I worry about Bella. I can hear the minds of the rest of the students; the muddled and mangled Spanish makes me smile despite myself. Bella is silent. Which can mean two things: She is searching in vain for some sunlight to glint off the window to find her Spanish notes or she is worrying about the real issue behind Alice's decoy of sex talk. While I don't doubt that Bella wonders about that, we have discussed it several times.

Alice tenses up, seeing a vision of Bella rush to her truck and drive to Seattle.

We look into each other's eyes, and I see guilt and fear in Alice's eyes.

Just at that moment, Bella leaves the classroom, her features pulled tight in fear. She hops in Angela's car, who was conveniently waiting just outside the Language Building. A quick glance into Angela's mind reveals nothing. The kind friend only is worried about her friend, and is hoping another 'breakdown' like after Jess's party isn't in store.

I look into Alice's mind to see where they are headed. I see Angela dropping Bella off at home. Alice is already behind the wheel of my Volvo, steely determination in her eyes. Jasper absorbs the tense mental climate and swiftly slips into the backseat, not wanting to be involved. Reluctantly, I take my place in the passenger seat.

"Alice!" Is all I manage to growl. My fists clench tight enough to crush the steel frame of my car.

"I am just as confused as you are, Edward!" Alice shouts, driving to Bella's house at a quick, but not breakneck speed. That fact alone tips me off. Alice is in the know, or else she would be pushing me Volvo faster than even I would have.

"Don't lie!" I shout.

"You cannot get this upset over her human emotions, Edward. Or did you already forget the fact that she is human?" Alice accuses. "Plus, she wasn't paying much attention to the calendar…"

"You are telling me she got her period?"

"PMS" Jasper supplies, scared that I'll start yelling at him next. "It makes them cry easier."

"Thank you Jasper!" Alice shouts, relieved.

As Alice slowly turns onto Bella's street, I see her turning down the next road, onto the highway.

"Now time for the truth?" I ask, as the pharmacy and grocery stores were both located on the road we just turned off of.

Alice pulls into Bella's driveway. _You need to be calm. Any human would have had several aneurisms by now. Okay, don't bite my head off, but there is something a girl has to do on her own. Take a deep breath, Edward. _

"Such as?" I roar, refusing to breathe at all, the temptation to run after her rusty truck nearly overcomes me.

"Facing her fears," Alice replies simply.

"What is Bella afraid of? She isn't afraid of the natural, human things, like vampires. So what has her so worried you are lying for her?" I ask, completely puzzled. The shock calms me down a notch. Or maybe it is the nearly continuous stream of calm Jasper is sending to the car.

"Unfortunately, she missed your obsessive, yet totally justified rants, so she still doesn't believe that we have the potential to harm her. She is only worried about what she thinks her aunt can do to her."

"Her aunt? Doesn't she live in Boston? Bella's not going to the airport is she?"

"No," both Alice and Jasper answer at the same time.

"Did you know?" I ask, turning to my brother, anger returning.

"No, I just am really good at this emotion thing, you know. I feel Ali relaxing as Bella drove away, so it can't be long, she worries about Bella too. That truck has to need serious work. I'm surprised Rose hasn't gotten to it yet."

"Right. But where is she going?" I ask, turning my attention back to Alice.

"Not far. She has to deal with this in the only way she knows how. I think we all need to talk. Carlisle is off today, right?" Alice asks.

"Yes, he took the rest of the week off. The new head of medicine thinks Carlisle is overworked." I answer her rhetorical question.

"Good. We're having an emergency family meeting."

* * *

My family is quietly seated around our dining room table. Motionless, they wait for Alice to break the silence. Jasper sent out a wave of calm, with little effect on my temper. Alice lied to me so many times today. What can be so bad that she would willingly lie to my face? I throw murderous glares at anyone who even thinks about me, Bella or Alice.

"As you all can guess, Bella has a very strong independent streak. She feels the need to act by herself in all situations. Part of this is because the only person she ever had, left her. Part of it is she doesn't really know us yet. She feels safe with us, for some strange reason, but she doesn't completely trust her whole life story with us yet. Which I totally understand," Alice states, addressing our family calmly.

"She has chosen to confide in me a very stressful little secret. Edward worries too much, agreed?" Alice asks and my family nods, Emmett even chuckles under his breath.

"Right. So she wanted me to keep this little secret from everyone, including her worried, obsessive, controlling, anxious, nervous, over-sensitive boyfriend. Okay, I added a few adjectives there, but you get my point. A few days ago Bella got a call from her Aunt Finn. This aunt scares Bella to the core. Apparently she can make you do things you don't want to. She has a way of ferreting out information from you and she can make you do what she wants. It pretty much sounds like an evil witch to me. Anyway, the courts have ruled that Bella should have moved in with her, after her Mother passed away. As I mentioned earlier, this old bat scares Bella really bad, and I don't really understand why. But she has her reasons."

"Aunt Finn is the reason why Bella can block Edward from her mind. If this woman were to show up in Forks, Bella fears that she would meet someone who would tip her off to us." Alice lets this revelation sink in.

Carlisle speaks up, "can this Aunt Finn do anything to us?"

"We were wondering the same thing, Carlisle. Since Bella's abilities work on us, and they are the same principle, why not?"

"I see. So potentially, the Aunt can show up in Forks, and instantly know about us. All about us," Carlisle comments. _She is willing to put herself at risk, just to protect our secret. Very selfless._

My thoughts are reeling. "Why hide all this from me?"

"She knows you better than you give her credit for. She knows about the time you spent away from Carlisle. Your old ways. She may hate her aunt, but Bella would never want you to kill her. And just the knowledge that the aunt scares her, Bella feels, is enough to make you worry about her safety some more."

"She is extremely observant, isn't she?"

"There is that pond," Esme points out. Mothers.

"Yes, she is. Anyway, Bella doesn't want you to worry about her. She hates when anyone makes a fuss over her, and she just wants to be treated like a normal human being. Today when we were in class, Aunt Finn called Bella, informing her that she would be showing up around 4. Bella was rushing out to intercept her, keep the confrontation to a minimum. She asked me to orchestrate the time after class, so she could get away relatively unnoticed."

"It hurts that you did all this behind my back. You betrayed me in so many ways Alice."

"Would you rather she told you? You would have been doing everything you could just to make the aunt a non-issue. Bella needs to face her aunt and get all this taken care of before she changes. It is just convenient that the aunt called now. I don't think you could handle the stress of all this, ahead of time. You would have been pacing, planning ways to stop the aunt. Bella is too independent to even consider asking for help. Since she knew you would try something if you had the time, Bella thought this was the best way."

"In all that rambling, I think I understand you. Yes, I would try to protect Bella, but that is my job. I need to make sure she is safe. Why is that a bad thing?"

"An independent woman needs to know she can do some things on her own. It gives us confidence."

"Bella hates the ideas of protection, bro, didn't you realize that?" Emmett chides, speaking up for the first time.

"Yes, but all the lying and deception hurt."

"We had to, to protect you. Think of it as Aunt Finn is the Volturi of the gifted humans. She can't know that we exist, just like they can't know that Bella knows and is still a human. If she finds out, she will do all in her power to get rid of us. Or Bella. Or perhaps just take Bella away." Alice somberly explains. It slowly starts to sink in, their reasons for deception. When my ears heard _'Or perhaps just take Bella away'_, my frozen heart broke in two. The mere idea of leaving Bella hurt so badly.

"So, was anything you said to me in the last few days true?" I ask, trying to make sense of my last few days.

"All of it. It's just that there is always more to each story than meets the eye. Like when we called Carlisle's office and you picked up. Bella was actually so scared of Aunt Finn showing up in town that she had me almost convinced that changing her would be a good idea. I wasn't sure if you had made it into the office yet, so it startled me to hear your voice. I know it would have been so wrong to do it, and I saw that Carlisle would have refused, but it was buying me time to figure out just what to say to convince Bella of this. By the way, you sounded scared for a minute there. Were you expecting to get caught in the Office?"

"You called the office?" Carlisle asks.

"Yeah, but when Edward answered, Bella panicked. She didn't know what to do. Finally, I convinced her it would be okay. Edward, I am so sorry for lying," _P.S. the birthday party is still on. That was very real, buster_. Alice tells me. I roll my eyes, accepting the fact that everyone around here seems to know me better than I do.

"I understand. I don't agree with your reasons at all, but I understand. Just never lie to me again."

"I won't. I don't think I can lie to you, even if I tried. You were seeing through our best efforts. Please forgive me. And don't be mad at Bella, she needs to do this on her own. If either of us were there, the chances of the aunt exposing us were nearly certain. I couldn't see a way around that one."

"I forgive you Alice, with one condition."

"What?"

"Any time Bella comes to you with something like this, you make sure I am the first to know."

"How many evil witch aunts does she have?" Emmett asks, laughing at how ridiculous it sounds, how improbable. _You two are the perfect bunch, the witch and the vampire. I'd pay good money to see that movie._

"Just the one. And as long as today goes anywhere near as well as we planned, I am sure she won't be bothering us again."

"So is that a deal?" I tensly ask her.

"Of course, silly." _And be ready for a sweet birthday party! I see it more clearly now, brother!_

* * *

**Okay, please let me know about this chapter. I know it is pretty long and sort of rambling at points, but I have no idea how to trim it down! Review with constructive comments, I am willing to rework it and put a better version up soon, if enough of you want one :)**


	24. Chapter 23

**Here we go! I am done with college for the summer, so I will be updating about once every other week from now on. I plan on Friday updates after today, but that is my guideline only, no promises!**

**Bella has several decisions to make, I hope she chooses wisely!**

**Disclaimer: ****Stephenie Meyer wrote the characters, but I gave Bella powers.**

**B POV**

Ms. Goff passed out the Spanish final, but my mind is not focused on school at all. Who is it that said life was easy? I want their life. So bad.

_With graduation looming ahead in just a few short days, the stress is piling on. I have so many normal human things on my plate right now. I need to study for my remaining finals, graduate, get college stuff organized(to satisfy Edward), actually apply and get accepted to a college and keep my house together. It is Wednesday, just after lunch. I was speaking to Alice this morning, in English class and well, Aunt Finn interrupted us with a phone call. She informed me that she was on a plane, and would be landing in Seattle around 3 or 4 this afternoon. When Alice overheard the conversation, she immediately freaked out, even more than I did. My anxiety quickly caught up, though, and now I feel certain that my life is over. _

_It shocked me to see an ordinarily composed creature like Alice get so nervous. I suppose she was really just trying to be realistic. Aunt Finn shows up in Forks this afternoon, instantly reading one of the Cullen's minds, seeing their future, seeing something out of the ordinary and exposing them to the world. The Volturi show up and kill both me and Aunt Finn. The Cullens stricken to exile for several years. Pain and turmoil all around. After a quick brainstorming session, both Alice and I felt better. Not good, just better._

_Angela quickly agreed to drive me home after Spanish, since I must have looked as crushed and vulnerable as I felt. The plan was for Angela to whisk me away before Edward could stop her. Thank goodness Angela doesn't need much explanation to be satisfied, all I told her was that I am overstressed and need some time alone at home, without Edward. Alice and Jasper have the responsibility only to keep Edward occupied outside of his Volvo, as long as possible. Even if it means Alice has to lie to Edward, an incredibly hard thing to do. I would go home, hop in my truck and drive out to intercept Aunt Finn, as long as my rusty inherited truck holds up._

_What a crazy life I've gotten myself into. I used to think I was the strangest thing out there, a girl who can see faraway places and heal the ills of others? What could be creepier? Now I am all tangled up in a marvelous family of vampires. Who happen to abstain from human blood. And my aunt, the evil witch, is trying to destroy my life, nosing about, searching for some tiny detail to expose. I have no idea how many cronies Aunt Finn is bringing with her, so this can be extremely stressful. _

_What a life._

_Deep breaths, I keep reminding myself. _

_Don't get me wrong, I would never change one second of my life, especially since I decided to move to Forks. This is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I have never felt so happy, so complete. Even just imagining my life without Edward is painful, my heart aches to try. When Alice and I were trying to figure out how to deal with Aunt Finn, it even hurt when I realized I would need to lie and hide some things from Edward._

_Sure enough, Edward looked suspicious at lunch. He didn't say anything to me about it, but his responses were very calculated. His questions probed me, as if he were waiting for some key clue. Automatically, my shield went up. When he asked about that, I just said his eyes were penetrating into me just like Aunt Finn's, it is my instinct to do it. That got him to relax a bit, but I could tell he was still trying to pry into my mind._

I took my time with the Spanish final, giving Angela plenty of time to get her car parked in front of the Language Building. About ten minutes left in the class, I get up. It's time to go. I turn in my exam, telling her, "_Espero que tienes un verano bueno_." She smiles and nods as I leave the classroom, pulling my hood up to protect from the light drizzle. I quickly hop into Angela's waiting Cavalier and let out a sigh of relief. Alice, Jasper and Edward seemed to be casually chatting in the upper parking lot, like usual. A few other students were doing the same, joking around, planning some care-free get together.

"You sure you don't need my help, Bella? You look seriously stressed." Angela asks, concern heavy in her voice.

I look over to her, reading her face carefully before I respond, "I already told you, Angela, I need to do things alone. I really wish I could fill you in, tell you everything, but there are some matters friends don't need to worry about." I carefully reply, patting her arm, trying not to lie to sweet Angela, yet not giving anything away.

"Is it something from Arizona? Something bad?" She speculates, pulling off to the side of the road in front of my house.

"You can say that. I thought I had h—this taken care of in September. I'll call you when I'm finished, okay?"

"Okay. I worry about you sometimes, Bella. My parents, too. No girl should have to do this all on her own so early, Dad says. Just know if you need anything, and I mean anything, I'm here. My cell will be waiting." She tells me, her deep chocolate brown eyes nearly misting over.

I lean in and give her a quick hug, "Thanks, Ang, you are the greatest. I mean that. Talk to you this evening."

"Bye, Bella, and whatever it is you are up to, be careful! I am your friend, I care about you!"

"Bye, Ang!"

I rush into the house, drop off my bag, grab a granola bar and bottle of water. Hopping into my truck, I pray that I can get away before Edward undoubtedly shows up. Revving the old engine, I back quickly out of the driveway. As I turn the corner, I see the silver Volvo pull up to my house. Hopefully Alice is driving and she can keep Edward at bay. Just a little while longer. I'll be so happy when I can tell him everything. After I'm changed, of course.

* * *

As I pull into the Airport parking lot at 3:30, I see Aunt Finn getting into a cab. I speed over to her, cutting the cabbie off. Hopping out of my still running truck, I rush to the passenger door, unsure of what to do next. Of course, my mental wall is up, plastered permanently, for what it's worth. I risk a glance at the cabbie, and he looks not only confused, but terrified. Hmm, I'll worry about that one later.

Aunt Finn opens the door forcefully and stands tall and confident beside the waiting cab. Her clear blue eyes bore into mine and I can tell she wishes she could affect me, make me change my mind. I take a deep breath and smile, trying my best to appear confident as well.

"Hello, Aunt Finn. What a pleasure to see you in Seattle. Did you finally get sick of the East Coast?" I ask, fake-enthusiasm plastered on my face.

"Why, hello, Bella dear. You know I've been meaning to visit you out here. It breaks my heart we haven't arranged this sooner. Is it always this overcast? It is simply dreadful?" She replies in the most innocent, offhand manner. Anyone else would be sure to think the conversation was totally casual, no hidden meanings implied. We really are great actresses, aren't we?

"Yes, Aunt Finn, the Pacific Northwest is rather famous for its inclement weather patterns. Why don't we go stop for a bite to eat, something to warm you up, perhaps?" I ask, indicating to my truck. This fake-nice act is hard to put on.

"Of course. You know airline food, it doesn't fill you up. I see you are still driving Mother's old rust bucket around. If you lived with me, you could have a nice little car." Aunt Finn insinuates, climbing into the passenger side of my faithful, yet ancient, ride a full sneer on her wrinkly face.

I never take my eye off of the old hag. It really surprises me that she chose to travel alone. What is she planning?

"If I wanted a nice little car, I would have sold this a long time ago. It just so happens that a truck is really convenient when living by myself. Speaking of being alone, where are your friends?" I ask, suspicious and slightly worried.

"Don't worry, Bella. I don't think you will require too much help loading everything into this truck. You won't need much in Boston, with me," She simply states with a straight face.

The nerve of that witchy woman!

After I take a deep, slow breath, "Aunt Finn, we already discussed this. I am staying in Forks, on my own. After I graduate, I will be going to college. Mother taught me to be resourceful and independent. I _can_ do this on my own." I answer her evenly, concentrating on driving. I pull over into the first diner I see, planning to keep my word to this woman. Prove to her I am not a liar and that I am succeeding on my own. I work hard to keep my mental block in place, knowing that she is waiting for the slightest crack to take advantage.

"Don't you hate living alone? Wouldn't it be nice if we could live together? I think you would benefit from living near people who are like you, people who understand your situation."

"What if I don't want this? What if I don't want to be a witch? Something different for people to be wary of and shy away from? Aunt Finn, since I moved here and no one knows I am different, I have made so many good friends. This has been an amazing experience for me. I don't need to be a freak, living apart from everyone." I tell her as honestly as I can. _Well, I won't be living apart from the people who mean the most to me._

We sit down at a booth in the corner, away from everyone else. Our waitress seems to sense we are hashing out family issues and quickly takes our orders.

"Good friends? How can that be if they don't know even the slightest thing about you? And you cannot deny who you are, what you are called to be. You have two amazing powers, Bella, it is your duty to be using them! I will not let you deny your life any longer." Aunt Finn threatens me, her voice low and intimidating.

"My friends know all that is important about me. I am 18, independent, Mother died in a tragic way, I don't have a father. I am smart, resourceful, fun, helpful and good. That is what makes a person, not their special talents. Everyone has their own gifts, their own special cases. It is just that we have some rather unique gifts, Aunt Finn. I am going to college for nursing. I will be using my power to heal just like Mother." I explain, as patiently as I know how. It is taking more effort than I imagined, keeping my wall up so securely. Perhaps I have forgotten how powerful she can be.

"Then be prepared to die like her, too, young Bella." She retorts as the waitress places our plates down in front of us. I don't even notice what is on my plate, it is irrelevant right now. I need to get her out of here, with the idea of me making bad decisions wiped from her mind.

"I will not act so egotistically. She died trying to heal someone who lost too much blood even for her. I will only do what I know I am capable of."

"I remember Mother saying the same things, Bella. She vowed to only heal those she knew she could help. But even a selfless woman like her succumbed to the power. She felt she were invincible, in the end." Aunt Finn replies, her voice softening to the end.

"I have learned from Mother's tragic mistake. You don't need to worry about me." I tell her, eating the sandwich I ordered and sipping the soda.

"Ahh, but as your only living relative, I feel some obligation to you." She tells me, finishing the massive platter of French fries and other assorted fried foods she ordered. I can almost feel her arteries clogging already.

"And you have performed your duty, Aunt Finn. See, I am not starving, I have nice clothes and all my bills are paid. I'll even pay for your meal, if you wish." I tell her, annoyed at her insistence to ruin my life.

"You may be presenting a fine illusion of survival, but how are you emotionally? It must be hard, dealing with the death of your mother so early in your life." Aunt Finn informs me, her cold blue eyes piercing into me.

"At first, I was a wreck." I honestly respond. "I had no one. I was completely alone in the world, none of my friends could relate and they distanced themselves from me. But, I moved to Forks and started a new life. I made plenty of friends and slowly the ache went away. I think of Mother every day, but now I only remember the happy things, the good things. My emotional state is in perfect harmony."

"You do seem to be coping very well, but since I can't even get inside your mind a little bit, I am worried."

"About what? I have proven that I can take care of my physical, monetary, emotional and educational needs. I have a stable, independent life now, and it suits me."

"So are you saying you are so successful you have no need for family?"

"Of course not! I am merely saying that you don't need to be front and center in my life. We can chat from time to time, every Sunday afternoon, if you prefer, maybe meet up for holidays." I suggest, not planning on keeping that particular promise.

"My dear Bella, I think you have outsmarted me." Aunt Finn concedes, her body slumping into the booth. "You are surviving quite well and you don't appear to be suffering at all. In fact, you seem to be maturing at a wonderful rate, and your witty remarks surely aren't faltering. I am proud to be your Aunt. Just be warned, I will be keeping my eyes on you. Any sudden changes and I will be back before you can bat an eye."

"So I'll hear from you on Sunday?" I ask, not fazed at her backing off. The threat is mild; I know that when I am changed, it will be too late to worry about her, she won't dare to do anything then. I pay the bill and we head back to my truck.

"Of course you will. I have a bridge game at one, so I'll be sure to call you after that!" Aunt Finn replies, her steely determination showing once again as we enter my vehicle she so clearly despises.

"You play bridge? Surely you aren't old enough to get into that!" I joke, hoping to give her the impression that I do like her, well, at least that I don't hate her anymore. Maybe if I am civil and proper to her, she will back off and leave me alone!

"Flattering me? Dear Bella, surely you know I'm 65. Mother and I were so far apart we were often mistaken as mother and daughter, not sisters."

"I know, it's just so hard to believe it," I tell her, driving back to the airport. "Hopefully you can catch a quick flight back to Boston."

"Surely you aren't kicking me out so soon?"

"I only have one bedroom, Aunt Finn. And I know your arthritis cannot handle a night on the couch. The hotels in Forks are seedy, at best. Perhaps if you had called sooner, I could have arranged something. Maybe another time?"

"Yes, I suppose that _was_ rude of me, wasn't it?" Aunt Finn replies and I think she is being nice to me now. My nerves are still on edge, waiting for some ambush. Surely she won't give up so easily after flying the whole way across the country!

"Very. I feel so bad for just dropping you off, but I am in the middle of finals week. I need to get home and study tonight."

"Don't worry about your auntie. I can take care of myself. Young men are most generous to me, you know." She tells me with a wink.

I chuckle weakly, hoping to convince her. I am still terrified she has something up her sleeve. I pull up to the airport entrance, staring straight ahead once more.

"Goodbye, Bella. Hopefully we can develop a closer relationship. I may not have been the nicest sister, but I did love Mother very much. Still do, as a matter of fact."

"Goodbye, Aunt Finn. Have a safe trip home." I tell her, exuding false-happiness. Things may have changed between us, but I am not ready to believe the relationship is as cheery as it seems.

As I leave the airport, I see the cabbie from earlier. He looks terrified still. Maybe that is just the way he is, after all.

Driving back to Forks from Seattle, I am overcome with emotion. What just went on? Did I really just scare off Aunt Finn? Am I free? Before I realize, tears are streaming down my face, the highway is a blur. I pull over, stopping in a random parking lot so I don't wreck. Lord only knows what kind of damage I could do to some small fancy car in this incapacitated state.

The last few weeks were so stressful, so many schemes and lies were worked up, no wonder I didn't break down before this. I let my emotions take over, head falling to the steering wheel, defeated. The tears leave salty paths down my face, pooling on my lap.

Is this what week's worth of lying does to a person? To me?

I become so weak, all I can do is cry, shuddering in my car, helpless. Each breath I take is a gasp for air, my lungs refusing to work properly.

Shouldn't I be happy? I got Aunt Finn to leave me alone without telling her anything. She is satisfied with just communicating with me on a regular basis. After a short conversation and a meal at some nondescript diner, she agrees to leave me alone!

My prior experiences tell me to be very wary of this. She is up to something, but what?

I cry in my truck for what seems like years. Maybe half an hour later, two swift knocks on my window terrify me.

I look up, wiping the tears from my swollen eyes. Blinking several times, my eyes adjust. I breathe a sigh of relief, Alice, my saving grace.

Behind her is Edward. What did she tell him? The truth? Great.

* * *

**Well, Aunt Finn confronted Bella. Is she getting nicer in her old age, or is she waiting, with tricks up her sleeve? P.S. the Spanish quote from the start of the chapter is supposed to mean "I hope you have a great summer" please correct me if it's wrong!**

**Please review, your comments motivate me to update quicker, and as always, negative criticism is welcome. It is the only way I can improve!**

**:)**


	25. Chapter 24

**Sorry this is slightly late in updating, but I hit a little snag while I was writing, plus my brother graduated! Here we go, what all does Edward know? Is Bella alright?**

**Warning, this chapter slips toward the side of a Mature rating, I can't help it. This story was heading that way from the beginning. I don't think it is too bad, but if you are easily offended, or under 15, please don't read this one.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer created the characters, but I gave Bella her own powers.**

B POV

Two swift knocks on my window terrify me. I look up, wiping the tears from my swollen, red eyes. Blinking several times, my eyes adjust. I breathe a sigh of relief, Alice, my saving grace. Behind her is Edward. _What did she tell him? The truth? Great._

I draw in a slow breath and reach down to wind down my window. Even this movement seems to take much more energy than I have. I am completely wiped out, mentally exhausted.

"Alice, what are you doing here?" I ask her nervously, my voice cracking from having cried so violently.

"Honey, after all we talked about this week, how could you imagine that I would not be nearby when you confronted her? I know how nervous you are, especially if she brought her friends. I am your best friend, and what do best friends do? Abandon them in times of need? Hell no. And when I saw you fall apart here, I figured you needed some support." Alice replies softly, full of compassion. I notice that Edward stands back a few paces and he looks somewhat uncomfortable. Do I detect pain in his coal-black eyes? When was the last time he fed? Is he mad at me? He has every right to be furious. I _lied_ to him for Christ-sakes.

"No, I guess I should have expected you to show up sometime. Did you two overhear anything?" I ask, furiously wiping the tears from my swollen eyes.

"No, we made sure even Edward couldn't mentally overhear anything. I was really careful to keep my visions away from you, Bella."

"Thanks," I tell her, my lips turning up the slightest amount.

"I said I was careful, but I did see one thing," Alice admits, looking sheepish.

My eyes quickly flit from Alice back to Edward, and then return to Alice. I let my wall down, the first time in over a week. _Should I be nervous? _Edward's face lights up and his eyes twinkle. He shakes his head, grinning."What did you see, Alice?" I question my best friend.

"You invited Aunt Finn for Christmas, didn't you?"

"What?"

"I see your Aunt Finn showing up in Seattle this Christmas, driving a U-Haul. It's a very fuzzy vision, not certain at all."

I laugh, "No, I didn't really invite her. We both realize I hope, that this was a parting of ways. I chose to live the good life, like Mother, and Aunt Finn is still using her power selfishly. I did set up a weekly phone call though. That should satisfy her. As long as I can answer the phone, she should stay on the East Coast."

"You really believe that?" Alice asks me.

"Why not? She gave me her word. I know it seems farfetched, but I think old age has settled her down a bit. She was genuinely surprised that I could afford a home and all the other costs. I think, just seeing me healthy was enough to satisfy her deeply buried maternal feelings." I explain my feelings. I really do think she will get on a plane and head home.

Jasper walks over from the edge of the parking lot, "I would have to agree with you, Bella. While Alice and Edward didn't overhear anything, they sent me to monitor the emotions. If your Aunt got too violent, I was going to step in. But she was feeling very sentimental toward the end of your conversation at the diner. She is a bit of a short fuse, no? Her emotions were very volatile, but you weren't in any danger. Mostly she felt relieved that you were healthy and sane."

"Jasper! What a surprise! I guess Alice roped you into this? Thanks for backing me up."

"Yes, initially Alice had to talk me into it, but, Bella, I really do like you, you are already a sister to me."

"Thank you, Jasper." I say, touched by his sweet words. I think I finally can manage standing, so I get out of the truck and give him a hug. I guess my emotions are on overload today.

"No problem, sis, just try not to keep anything from Edward ever again! I hated it!" Jasper comments, indicating a still silent Edward.

"You knew the whole time?" I ask, astonished. "Alice said she'd keep her mouth shut for once!"

"No, Alice just filled me in this morning, but it was hell! I had to pretend and lie so much today. I didn't say one word of truth until about an hour ago." He replies, laughing a bit.

"Why did you feel the need to keep this from me, Bella?" my Edward finally speaks up, still standing back. I definitely did see hurt in his black eyes. My heart pangs to see him in pain. No wonder he tries to keep me from pain so often, even his emotional turmoil physically hurts me.

"You worry too much. Simple as that." I tell Edward, walking to his side. I slip one arm slowly around his waist, holding his gaze. "I didn't need you preventing me from solving this on my own. Edward, I love you, but please understand that I had to deal with Aunt Finn personally. If she would have been able to meet you, or anyone else in the family, Lord only knows what would have happened. Alice thought it would be perfectly alright for me to meet her, since I can block her influence from my mind. It hurt so _badly_ to lie to you, love. It still hurts."

Edward pulls me closer, his strong cold hand cupping my cheek. "Please Bella, promise me."

"What?"

"You will never lie to me again?" Edward begs, his eyes are so sad, if he could cry I believe tears would be streaming down his face now.

"No," I say and the hurt and anguish multiplies in his eyes and his hand drops from my face, his body tensing, almost pulling away, "no, Edward, I'll go one better. I will never lie to you, hide things or even attempt to go around you and your mind reading ever again. My heart hurt so badly these last few days, I don't know how I managed to survive." I smile. "Do you forgive me?" I ask, smiling. I pull his hand back to my cheek.

Edward leans down and our lips meet. The icy marble makes my skin tingle every time "Yes, Bella, I will always forgive you." He whispers and I know everything is right in this world once again.

I breathe a sigh of relief and allow myself to melt into his side. _Good. I hate when you are angry at me._

"Bella! I was never angry at you; I was just trying to figure out what I did wrong, why you needed to lie to me. Most of all, I missed this, hearing _your_ voice."

_Then, I guess we have some catching up to do!_ I smile into his chest, completely forgetting his siblings beside us. Edward kisses the top of my head and I feel him breathing me in. The light drizzle has my hair damp and Edward always says how sweet that makes me smell, how mouth-watering. _Smell something tasty, love? How long has it been since you hunted last?_

"It's been over two weeks, I think." Edward replies, straightening up.

"Maybe you all need to go hunting. I think I need to sleep anyway. Plotting against evil witches sure takes a lot out of a girl."

"No, I think we need to spend time together, love."

"But your eyes?" I ask, reaching up to touch his neck. "Your throat is burning, Edward."

"I have felt worse, and the eyes get that way when I am furious. When I realized that Alice was plotting against me, keeping me from you on purpose, I nearly exploded with rage. Fortunately, we were still in the student parking lot, so I managed to control myself. There is very little thirst behind these black eyes, don't you feel it?"

"Oh. I am so sorry, Edward. Please forgive me."

"I was mad at the joint decision to hid things from me. Don't you ever worry about me over reacting again, okay?"

"I don't plan on Aunt Finn being an issue ever again, so the points moot, isn't it?"

"Then we are ready to move on with our life?"

"I was born ready, Edward!" I kiss him once more.

"I think Esme wants some help redecorating her bedroom Jasper," Alice chirps loudly, taking Jasper's hand and quickly running to the woods, disappearing in a flash.

"I guess they think we need our privacy," I say with a slight blush.

"I would love to have some alone time, Bella. I feel like we haven't spoken properly in so long." Edward whispers into my ear.

"I definitely don't object to spending time alone with you, Edward!" I reply, kissing him once more and backing slowly up to my truck.

I turn from Edward to get back into the driver's seat only to find him already sitting in the passenger's seat. "Miss me?" I ask, smiling freely, kissing his palm before he cups my cheek.

Edward gazes into my eyes deeply, searching for something. _What are you looking for, love?_

"Truth," He softly and earnestly replies, and I can tell that he is very wary of how 'easily' I lied to him. How convincing I have become. At the beginning of the year, I couldn't fool anyone, let alone Edward. My Edward. How could I consider hurting him?

"Edward, trust me. I will **never** lie to you again. I don't think I could, even if I wanted to. I missed you so much! I wanted to tell you everything, get your opinion, and hear you tell me how irrational I was being, but I couldn't. I knew you would want to take care of her yourself, eliminate her. And that would only have led to disaster." I explain once more. "Part of the reason why I was crying so hard just now was the fact that I **could** lie to you. Before this week, I thought it was impossible. I don't know what I was thinking when I decided to lie. What is worth hurting you? " I lean over and rest my head on his strong shoulder.

"Bella, this is something major! You could have been hurt! I was so furious when Alice just let you drive off, not knowing what was up. I had no idea what was waiting for you, who was there. Please, Bella, if you love me, never let me go through such agony ever again?"

"I never intended to hurt you, Edward. Don't use that line on me, if I love you! How can you doubt me? You know I am not insane and that is the only other possible reason I would not be afraid of you, so close to me." I explain, looking up to his eyes, determined. "I was never in any serious danger. You need to trust me, Edward. I can take care of myself."

"When I was being raised, women didn't 'take care of themselves', Bella. That's what men were for, to take care of the beautiful, delicate women we fell in love with. I am a creature of habit, a man of a different era. I will always be looking out for you. No matter what you do, no matter if you are human, vampire, whatever, I will be worried about your safety."

"Do you worry about Alice, Esme or Rosalie's safety?"

"No, that's ridiculous. They are perfectly capable of surviving on their own."

"Then why would I be any different after you change me?" I ask, confused.

"Well, they have their own mates. Most importantly, Bella, it is because I love you, silly."

I am speechless. The burning desire in Edward's eyes surprises me. I know he loves me, but for it to mean that much to him, mean enough that he would worry about me after I am completely impenetrable and unbreakable, that makes me feel special.

I do the only thing I can think of when Edward's eyes search mine this way. I kiss him. My warm lips mold to his cold ones. I think I caught him off guard, because he doesn't react at all at first. Then he returns the kiss. His marble skin moves against me, sending shivers of pure pleasure to my core. He parts my lips and his tongue traces mine, dancing back and forth. His icy breath makes it hard for me to breathe on my own. I pull back slightly, only long enough to gasp quickly. My lips trace his strong, perfect jaw line. Then we are kissing once more.

Edward pulls me across the seat of my truck, so I am straddling him. I cannot help to laugh, I am so blissful. He laughs too, and even though his eyes are pure black, they are radiant. My mind focuses on only one thing, _Edward. More, Edward_. My hands go up and snake through his tousled hair, gripping at the roots. I feel one cold hand ghost across my waist, fingers tugging at the bottom of my shirt. I kiss him deeper, more passionately. Heart racing, I must pull back once more to breathe. Once I kiss him, the chain reaction begins. I cannot willingly stop touching my perfect angel. His tongue traces down my jaw, now on my neck, pausing dangerously over my carotid artery. I tug his head up gently.

"Edward, kiss me, don't eat me"

And his lips are back on mine, this time hungry. I feel the passion and restraint behind his touch. His passion is building, restraint faltering. I don't have a problem with that. I return the passion in the kiss. His hand slips under my shirt, ever so lightly gripping my waist. Slowly the cold hand drifts up, leaving a path of goose bumps on my sensitive skin. He traces the bottom of my ribs, his skilled thumb skirts the bottom curve of my breast, tucking under my bra.

My breath catches.

This is the closest we have ever gotten, the furthest Edward has ever let our physical relationship drift. A thought pops in my mind. _Were we going to make love in my truck? After all Edward's talk about nobility and being old fashioned, were we going to lose our virginity in my truck?_

I must have froze up because Edward's other hand reached up and stroked my cheek. "Bella, what's wrong?" He asks, concern consuming his lovely features.

"No-nothing's wrong," I stutter, shocked by his cold hand still on my ribcage. "I am just shocked, Edward. You are so worried about me hurting myself with Aunt Finn, but the one thing you always maintained, the strictness of our physical limitations, seems to have disappeared."

"Well, Bella, what do you want? Should I protect you, or not?"

"Edward, I don't know? Just let's get home, first? I don't want anything to happen in my truck. Mother's truck."

"Okay, Bella, I'll drive you home. It's not right of me to do what I did, anyway."

"Why not?" I pant, desperate for a chance to continue kissing Edward. To touch him again.

"We are in a very public place, Bella. You don't want to get arrested, do you?"

"No, that certainly won't look good on my record, being arrested for making out with a vampire!" I tease, pecking him on the cheek as he slides out from under me and into the driver's seat. I don't know how he managed to do that so smoothly, no human would have managed. I was figuring one of us would need to get out of the truck, at least momentarily.

We drive home in companionable silence. The electric charge hasn't left the air yet and it takes all my diminished will-power to not lean over and make out with him as he drives. Edward took my hand and started stroking it softly with his thumb. I barely notice the temperature difference anymore. It just feels right.

"Will I miss this sensation?" I ask Edward as we pull up to my house.

"Hmm?" Edward asks, looking at me curiously.

"How much cooler you are than I. I love the difference. When I shiver, it is the perfect mix of chills and pure pleasure, Edward. I don't want that to go away."

"I am certain that I will never cease to please you, Bella." Edward answers, carrying me quickly into the house. "Now, where were we?"

"I think you were taking me to the bedroom so I could kiss you some more." I answer with a wicked grin on my face.

"I think I can do that!" Edward replies, whisking me to the bedroom in an impossible quick sprint.

"A little anxious, are we?"

"You can say that," Edward growls, laying me down gently on my bed. He swiftly takes off his jacket, putting it on my chair before lying down beside me.

Edward kisses me slowly, softly. The tenderness makes me hungry for more. I know the amount of restraint it must take for him to only lightly dance across my skin, and that knowledge drives me crazy. His light touches are slower this time. He slowly traces my jaw with one finger. Slowly, almost painfully so, he traces down my throat, along my collarbone. I lie there, taking it all in. His cold finger drags a bolt of lightning with it, charging my skin. My breathing slowly increases, my body wants him to remain this close for eternity.

The cold, sure fingers of his other hand are cupping my face, our eyes locked. He pauses his tracery only to place soft kisses along the path he just created. "More, Edward. I need you." I moan quietly.

This causes Edward to kiss the hollow of my throat once again. My left hand grasps the back of his head and the right strokes his strong back, tracing up and down his spine. I need to taste Edward, so I gently pull his mouth back to mine. Our tongues dance against each other. I taste his sweet venom and inhale deeply.

Again, his hand slips under my shirt. This time, in the privacy of my bedroom, I feel it being tugged up, exposing my pale skin. I pull back so he can slip it deftly over my head. Pausing, Edward gazes at my body, lit by the rich colors of the setting sun. "Beautiful," he mutters, kissing my collarbone once more, his hand ghosting over my breast, my chest heaving from his touch.

His mouth returns to mine and his chilly fingers softly trace the outline of my bra. Goose bumps rise on my skin once more. I pull Edward on top of me, and I am surprised again at how eager he is. He responds by smiling into the kiss and allowing his stone-carved form to be pressed into me.

Sadly, Edward seems to return to his senses and stops himself. He untangles our limbs so he can lie back down beside me, his breathing nearly as labored as mine.

"Edward, you are perfect." I manage to breathe after a few seconds.

"No, Bella, I am hardly perfect. You, on the other hand, are heavenly."

"What did we do to deserve each other?" I wonder aloud.

"I don't know, but I certainly feel grateful."

"For sure."

* * *

Thursday morning, I wake up feeling extremely well rested. I reach my arms out, stretching, and I hit something cold and perfect. Startled, my eyes fly open.

"You stayed!"

"Of course, love. I do most nights, you know. You look so beautiful and peaceful when you sleep. I almost feel like I get some sleep while I watch you."

"Creep! Watching someone when she's sleeping!" I tease, like always, getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom. "What finals do we have today?" I call after I wash my face.

"I think we have Government? Calc? You should know, love, it's your schedule"

"Honey, I just woke up. It takes time for the brain to start working again." I say, walking into the kitchen for breakfast.

"Forgive me; I forget what mornings are like so easily." Edward whispers, kissing the back of my neck, startling me.

"I didn't hear you sneak in here."

"I need to take advantage of that, don't I?"

"I suppose. If you must torture me, get it in now, while I can't get you back!"

"Love, I just want to be with you as much as possible. If you go straight from the bathroom to the kitchen, what do you expect me to do?"

"Wait patiently?" I tease, popping a bagel in the toaster. I walk to the fridge to get the cream cheese and jelly.

"How well do you know me, Bella Swan? Do you think I understand the concept of patience?"

I sigh, "No, I guess not. That is a lost dream of mine." I say, turning to Edward with an innocent smile.

"No teasing, that's my department," Edward mocks, kissing my neck once more.

We ride to school and I prepare for my Calculus final. Why did I take Calc? Was I insane? What do these words even mean? Secant? Cosecant? Derivative of an inverse function? Thank God Edward can help me with this one. He and Alice guaranteed at least 45 minutes of sunlight today. Just during my Calc class. Maybe there is a God after all. I carefully leave the notes spread out on my table.

The sun came out a bit early and I ended up eating lunch with Angela, Jessica, Ben, Mike and their friends.

"Bella, aren't you excited to graduate?" Jess asks after we sit down. Everyone seems to accept me back to the table, even snooty Jessica.

"Oh god, yes! These finals are ridiculous!" I answer, smiling to her.

"Yeah, I don't know how I did on half of these. I hope college doesn't reject me now!"

"Where are you going?" I ask, honestly curious about her choice.

"I am going to either UW or Seattle Pacific for Political Science. What about you?" She cheerily answers, happy to be the center of attention. "Are you going to UW?" UW, University of Washington, is the most common college for the kids from Forks.

"No, I was accepted to Johns Hopkins out East. I am going to school for nursing." I reply, honest. Edward is footing the bill. I grudgingly gave in to it. There really is no way around it these days. Everyone needs a college education.

"No WAY! Johns Hopkins! That is like one of the most selective med schools in the country!" Jess gushes, blown away.

"I was astounded. Edward made me apply, he said it couldn't hurt anything, and it's always good to know for sure. But they accepted me, so of course I have to go!"

"Isn't that crazy expensive?" Angela asks, looking concerned. What a good person.

"Yeah, that's what I said. But Edward talked to Carlisle and he will help pay my tuition! Can you believe how generous Carlisle is? He adopts five amazing kids and pays for another's college!" I gush. Actually, Edward is paying for everything, but I can't say that. According to the people of Forks, he has never earned a cent in his life.

"You are incredibly lucky, missy! I wish Ben's family could just pay for my college bills!"

"Where are you going, Angela?" I ask.

"I was accepted to UW, Seattle Pacific and Stanford. I will probably go to Seattle Pacific, since I got a huge scholarship there. I would die if I could afford Stanford, it was my dream school." She informs me, looking depressed.

"Maybe if you work during school you can save up enough to do two years at Seattle Pacific and then finish up at Stanford. If it's your dream, why not go live it!" I encourage her. "You're majoring in journalism, right?"

"Yeah. Dad thinks that is a soft option, but I love writing and finding things out. Maybe I'll own a newspaper someday."

"Good for you. Mike, what are you doing after we're done here?" I ask, changing the subject since it looks like she's ready to cry.

"I'm going to UW for chemical engineering. I am so ready to bust this small town!"

"I hear you, Mike." Jessica swoons, injecting herself back into the conversation. "We need to spread our wings and get out of here. It's only holding us back."

"Uh, right." He replies looking both confused and flattered. Mike and Jess have been sort of flirting for the last few weeks. I can tell Mike is still hung up on me, but I need to convince him I will never come back to Forks. Or plan on seeing him after graduation.

"But before I can go to Johns Hopkins, I need to pass this damned Calculus final! UGH! Do any of you understand this stuff?" I ask.

We chatter nervously through the rest of lunch. I feel good about this. No one will really miss me after I'm gone. Most likely they will all end up in Seattle together, able to remain close friendships. I am considering talking to Edward or Carlisle about getting Angela money, anonymously of course, so she can go to Stanford, even if it's for two years.

Well, I hope the sunshine holds up through this exam.

* * *

**What a long chapter! I hope the length makes up for my delay!**


End file.
